To The End
by Blackcat8539
Summary: A law called CAP, a Death Eater's trial and a wayward friend creates battles that Hermione thought were long over with. Just as her life was being put back together Hermione is thrown into the fray once again. Fighting for the peace that seems to constantly elude her. Was once titled 'Running, Running, Marriage'
1. Chapter 1

Looking out across the blissfully quiet beach, I sighed.

Maybe it was time to stop running. I had been running since my nasty break up with Ron. I had run all the way to Australia where I had hoped to find my parents, only to find they had been killed in a bank robbery.

I had run then too.

I had visited so many different states and countries that I could barely remember them all and now, here I was. Italy, and I was tired, so tired.

I closed my eyes as the sound of the waves overtook my senses. I smelt the salt on the air and I listened to the rhythmic crashing. I could feel the sand under my feet and a rather simple thought struck me; maybe I didn't have to run any more. I could just stay here, live near the beach and find a normal, laid back job, probably a muggle one.

I smiled. I could clearly see that life now. In a couple of months I would have a nice healthy tan, and I would own a nice place a short distance from the beach.

Yes, it was definitely time to settle.

Deciding that a nice walk along the beach would suit the early morning nicely, I watched the innocent muggles enjoy their morning routines. Some jogged, some walked, and some had surfboards, heading out to catch some waves.

I spent the whole morning on the beach, even going in for a swim at one point, happily letting the water cool me down as the temperature started to rise.

Around midday I decided that a trip to the Italian ministry would be a wise move; telling them of my impending move and hopefully finding a good place to buy. I walked away from the muggles and cleaned myself up with my wand before apparating to the ministry.

It was very laid back. There was not a lot of bustling or movement; people where kinder and more easy-going about things.

I politely asked a man where I could find the Department of Resident Transfers and he directed me there without complaint. Taking an elevator, I received a lot of "good day"s and plenty of "hello"s. I found it quite pleasant that they didn't seem to really know who I was. They obviously could tell I was from London and had probably, by association, been in the second wizarding war.

What they didn't know however, was that I was Hermione Jean Granger, brightest which of her generation and saviour of the wizarding world. They just saw a woman interested in a new life.

The man at the main counter easily directed me to a free worker who gestured to a seat in his office, grabbing a few bits of paperwork.

"So you are here to transfer your residence?" he asked, flipping through the papers I had been told to fill out.

"Yes, I would like to move here permanently," I said, knowing that he was just asking the necessary questions and trying not to roll my eyes.

"May I ask why?" he questioned as he pulled out a few more sheets, starting to organise them in a pile on the desk.

"I'm just looking for a fresh start," _where no one will know me_ I added in my head.

"Okay, then, just a few other bits and pieces we have to tie up before I direct you to our house agent, who will happily help you find somewhere to stay." He placed the pile in front of me, though most was just writing, I only had to actually sign a few bits and pieces, just like he said.

He pointed to the top page. "This is just an agreement for the Statute of Secrecy. Your basic details, going through privacy and what you're not to say to muggles; the same standards as England I would assume. The next is agreeing to the amended state laws, which we give to the muggle leader."

I nodded in understanding and briefly skimmed through the few pages. Considering that they were the same laws as everywhere else I had been, I easily signed and moved on.

"The next are just for you - basic information. Date of birth, wand details, name, as well as registry information for any muggle applications you wish to use, like a credit card. You can actually change your name there if you want, it's free,; only time it is," he pointed out, putting that sheet on top.

"I'm good, I may be looking for a new start but I still like my name," I said filling out the last of the details.

"Right. Well, I think we are about done. If you will pass your wand for a mandatory inspection I can get out of your hair and you can move on to finding a house."

I smiled at him and handed over my wand. "The last spell that you cast was a simple cleaning spell, and you just used it for apparating to the ministry correct?" he asked, scribbling something down on the last piece of paper at my nod.

"Well, you're good to go. You are now a permanent resident of Italy. Enjoy," he said with a smile, handing me a transfer certificate and putting the rest of the papers in a filing cabinet.

"Thank you for your time," I said, getting up and putting my wand away.

"No, thank you for your money," he said with a wink, knowing how much it cost to become a permanent resident. I laughed, because for me it really hadn't been that much.

I spent less time at the house department; I asked for houses which were located near the beach I had visited that morning. There had only been one match, one nearly right on the beach itself.

I had taken it, paid, and left, now the owner of a beach house on the outside of a nearby town.

I spent the remainder of the day simply moving in, getting a few necessary items out of magical storage and placing them around the house, using magic to really start getting the place off the ground.

I fixed the roof and gave the whole house a new paint job, outside and in. Not that it took very long; about half an hour because I had trouble deciding on the right colours.

After that I started placing furniture, my own bedroom being first. When that was done I took care of the library and the lounge room, and by that time I was getting tired.

Sitting in my new lounge room, I looked around at all the work I had done in one day and was quiet pleased with myself. I had set up half my house today, though now I was faced with a problem. What on earth was I going to do for dinner?

I sighed and decided that the only solution was to go out for tea. Getting up, I decided to get changed, and for once the idea of actually caring about my appearance didn't seem so bad.

Putting on a nice summer dress and fixing my hair back and out of my face, I grabbed my purse and decided to walk along the beach into town.

It really wasn't that far, and soon enough the sound of cars and street noise filled my ears. A few people waved or nodded in passing and I quickly found a completely muggle pub to eat at.

Deciding against grabbing a table and realising just how lonely I actually was, I took a seat at the bar and ordered a fresh salad, a bowl of chips and a glass of my favourite white wine.

"Eating alone, Granger?" came a very familiar voice from two seats away.

"Malfoy?" I asked incredulously, seeing the familiar head of blonde hair to my left.

"The one and only," he said picking up his bear and moving a seat over. He was willingly getting closer to me? What kind of world was this?

"What are you doing here? In a muggle bar of all places?" I asked, after making sure no one was in hearing range.

"Well, I was here on business meeting a new client, which actually turned out well for once which is a novelty. What about you? I wouldn't expect to see you in a beach town in Italy."

I laughed, "This is weird, are we actually having a civil conversation?"

"Maybe you're just too stunned by my natural good charms," he said with a wink, reminding both of us I think of his old self.

I snorted. "Yeah that must be it," I said, shaking my head and eating a chip.

He smirked, some things never changed, and that was one of them.

"Well, this is too weird for me," he said, downing the last of his drink. "I shall go and find some other less-muggle company. Nice seeing you again Granger." He nodded before getting up and leaving.

I puzzled over our meeting for the rest of the night. I ate my meal, paid and left after another drink. It was only after everything that I realised he hadn't used the term mudblood once, and that he had seemed almost at ease with all the muggles around.

Reaching my new home, I happily crashed in my room and fell fast asleep, nearly forgetting all about the strange meeting with Draco Malfoy - in a muggle bar of all places.

* * *

><p>AN Some might say I went a little fast, but I don't really think so. This isn't the main point of the story so I think I got it just right.

Please Review!

Later Lovelies.


	2. Chapter 2

Two whole weeks later I was happy with the state of my house. It wouldn't have taken so long except I had found a job at a local muggle bookstore that I enjoyed maybe a little bit too much. It was on the main street, and it got a few customers - not a lot, but a few. It didn't pay a lot, but I didn't really need the money. I was simply there because of the books. I could work with them day in and out. I bought them occasionally, though with June's permission I could borrow most of them.

We had some of the newest releases as well as some older volumes, but my favourite part about the shop was that they also collected unique books; 'one of a kind's. I had even found a spell book! I had quickly bought it off her of course, so now she just thought I was a superstitious person.

I spent my time divided between cleaning up my house, looking after the shop and surprisingly enough, spending my time on the beach. I had spent a lot of time debating on whether I should learn to surf, and eventually after a very nice looking surfer offered to teach me I accepted. I had been doing pretty well for a book worm. The instructor that I insisted on paying was Mikel. He was Italian through and through, though he had a major passion for surfing. He didn't do it professionally but he surfed nearly every day, raining or not.

He was also trying to get me to go on a date with him, though when I told him I wasn't interested he understood and still wanted to teach me, thankfully.

I was getting ready to go to work. I had taken to the warm weather and now enjoyed wearing summer dresses or short clothing. I would never have thought that I would wear some of the stuff I do now, though here I am, wearing a flowery light pink short dress, with shorts underneath. I grabbed my handbag that I had put an extension charm on, naturally, and headed out, putting my shoes in my bag. Like every other day I walked to work along the beach, I had gotten used of the salt smell and now it was just normal.

This time of the morning it was just warming up, so I did wear a hat and some sunglasses, though a simple sun protection spell worked as well.

The regulars at my normal coffee place were starting to know me and I received a few "good morning"s as I ordered my normal coffee.

"Hello, Hermione," said June, ordering her own drink. We both met up here on the days that we both worked before heading over and opening the store.

"Hi. You ready to sell some books?" I asked as we exited the shop and started down the main street.

"Oh yes, I can barely contain my excitement," she said sarcastically before we both broke out laughing. While we both had a passion for books, sitting in the book shop was slightly boring and customers, while they did come, were few and far between.

"Well, we best open this shop then!" I said as we stopped before the door, pulling out my key.

"Yes we should, wouldn't want to keep all these wonderful customers waiting," June said as she gestured to the mostly empty street.

We laughed again before opening the shop and starting to set up. I set up the displays of the newest books while June set up the register.

"It's estimated to be a hot one today, I think I'll close up around midday. No one will want to be in a stuffy old book shop in this weather, not when they could be on the beach," she said as she flicked on the computer.

I agreed. We didn't have air conditioning, a wonderful muggle invention, and so even with the fans it got ridiculously hot some days.

"Sounds good," I replied, heading out the back to grab a few more books.

We spent the morning dealing with the few customers before deciding to call it a day. June suggested we make our own trip to the beach and I willingly agreed. Naturally we already had our gear - it was a mandatory thing around here. Always be prepared for a spontaneous trip to the beach.

As we thought, there were a lot of people at the beach for our small town, though it wasn't what I would call crowded; you couldn't really call anything crowded after the streets of London.

With the sun beating down, we decided to go straight into the water. I had, for once, a pink two piece on. Normally I would feel self-conscious, but living here just gave me a sense of freedom.

We waded out until the water was around our waists and moved with the waves as they rolled in, jumping over and diving under the bigger ones.

Once we were thoroughly cool we got back out and, setting up a beach umbrella, we collapsed on our towels to relax. I really didn't need to get burnt so I happily sat under the shade.

We were quite happily relaxing when a flash a pale blonde hair caught my attention. He was some way out into the waves, surfing.

"Oh my god," I said out loud sitting up, to which June looked up curiously at me.

"What is it?" she asked sitting up and following my line of sight. "Ohhh, isn't he a looker?" She said when she caught sight of him.

"Ugggg, no," I said flopping back down. _Here?_ Of_ all_ places? Why couldn't he find a different bit of beach?  
>"Do you know him?" she asked, still watching him.<p>

"Yes – no - I used to sort of know him," I said, remembering the one encounter where I had met him two weeks ago that made me question what I knew about him. "He's changed," I said, considering my choice of words. Who knew that I would see Malfoy doing something so muggle as surfing?

"I think you should go join him, you surf right?" she said, poking me to make sure I was listening.

I sighed, sitting back up. "I've only been learning for a week or so, I am not going out there and making a fool of myself."

"Oooooh, you don't want to look bad in front of him?" she asked teasingly.

"No!' I said indignantly. "Well, sort of, but not for the reasons you're thinking," I said, watching him as he flew across a wave.

"I wasn't thinking anything," she said innocently, giving me a look that said that she clearly had been.

"Whatever," I said before lying back down. Hopefully he didn't come over here.

June sat there watching him, and I thought she was about to give up when she said. "He's coming this way."

"What!" I cried, bolting upright, to see that in fact he was walking up the beach, though originally not this way – however now that I was sitting up and he could see my face, he changed direction.

"My, my, hello ladies," he said as he approached, giving us both a smile, before shaking his wet hair out of his face, planting his board in the sand next to him.

"I didn't know you surfed," I said, nodding to the board.

"It is actually a fun pastime, though not my favourite." He looked at me and I could tell he was talking about something else entirely.

"You were very good," June said, interrupting our staring contest. Now that we weren't arguing it was hard to tell where he was coming from.

"I know, though thank you. Do you surf?" he asked, turning to my friend. I nearly laughed - he really had changed if he was willing to talk to a muggle, though his normal self-pride was still there.

She laughed. "Me? No, never," she said while shaking her head. "Though Hermione is learning." I sent her a sharp look before turning back to Malfoy to see what he thought.

"Is she now?" he asked turning to me, a small grin on his face. I had no idea what was going through his brain. "We must go surfing sometime, Hermione," he said making a point of using my name.

I swear my mouth hit the floor. The way my name sounded coming from him, it was weird and yet . . . _thrilling?_ What the hell was happening to me?

"Yeah, sure. _Draco_," I said, seeing his reaction, and while much less noticeable than mine it was still there.

"Well, hate you leave you ladies, but I have business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me." He gave a small bow before picking up his board and leaving.

As he walked away I noticed June checking him out. I snorted, he just couldn't help himself. He had to charm everyone possible.

"Wow … just wow, I can't believe you know him!" she squealed. "You two would be so perfect for each other!"

"Whoa, whoa, what? I asked, shocked. "I would never date him!"

"Why not? He's so…" She trailed off as a dreamy look came over her eyes.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face, "Earth to June, Earth to June. Believe me, he is not the kind of guy you want to get involved with."

She pouted before smiling playfully. "Why? Because he's already taken?" she asked, giving me a playful wink while getting up.

"No!" I cried, starting to fold the towels and pack up.

"Sure," she said while giggling, dodging out of the way when I tried to flick her with the towel in my hands.

I shook my head at her, before grabbing the last of my things.

"Well, I'll see you Monday," I said.

"Yep, bright and early. Enjoy you're day off!" she called as I started to leave. "Don't spend all your time working on that house – relax," she reminded before waving and walking off.

I laughed before returning home, pondering yet again my strange interaction with one Draco Malfoy.

Arriving home I had only just showered and got changed when an owl tapped on my window.

"What? Who?" I pondered out loud seeing as it wasn't an owl I had seen before. Walking over I opened the window and let him in.

He flew in and perched on my desk, where he dutifully held out his leg for me to take the letter.

Giving the bird a few treats I sat down on the couch to read it, the owl flying off once it had finished its food. Apparently it didn't have to wait for a reply.

Noting the seal I realised that it was a message from the Ministry. What was curious was that it wasn't just the Italian sign; it was a crossover of all wizarding Ministries.

"How odd," I told the empty house, breaking the seal and unrolling the letter.

_We apologise in advance for what you are about to read, though you may already have heard of it. _

_To address the decreasing population problem, the Uniting Ministries have been forced to collaborate and make a decision. The Child Addition Plan is the solution all agreed on, while it is regretful that we have to take such a severe course of action we feel it is necessary to help keep the magical population alive. Please comply with the rules as follows: _

_Rules of the Child Addition Plan (CAP): _

_1. Every eligible witch/wizard is to participate. Ages 20-35_

_2. If you cannot participate for a medical reason you are to contact your closest ministry as soon as possible._

_3. If you cannot participate it is suggested you sign up for the adoption program, where those participents who do not want to take care of the child can give them up for adoption. _

_4. If you already have a partner whom you intend to marry before February 5th__ yo__u are to notify your closest ministry before a match is made. (1 week notice period from today) _

_5. If you do not have a partner, the ministry will find a biological match. Once this match is made you may not chose someone else. _

_6. A single child must be born in the first year once the law has started, which will be detailed later, the ministries would prefer 2 though will not be strictly enforced. _

_7. Marriage is recommended and services will be provided but is optional. _

_8. If the parent/s do not want to keep the child adoption services are available as seen in rule 3. _

_WARNING: NOT COMPLYING WITH THESE RULES WILL RESULT IN A HEARING AT THE MINISTRY AND CONSEQUENCES WILL BE DETERMINED AT THE TIME._

_CAP PLAN WILL BE PUT INTO ACTION FROM THE 5th OF FEBURARY 2002_

_Thank you for your cooperation. _

I dropped the letter. What? I couldn't process this, what the hell were they asking us to do? This couldn't be right. The ministries would never do something like this, besides, what about muggleborns? Magical folk were born all the time from muggles.

My breathing quickened and I felt a panic attack coming on. I hadn't had one in ages, not since Australia but I couldn't remember my techniques to stop them. My mind fuzzed over and curled up in a ball. No, I couldn't be a mother; this was some kind of sick joke.

And suddenly I was fine - it _had_ to be some sort of joke, though who would find that funny was inhumane. Fully believing in this now (after all I had never seen a combined Ministry seal before) I threw the letter into the trash with this morning's Daily Profit. I still had them delivered though I rarely read them, only when something about Harry showed up.

Shaking my head at my own foolishness I got up and decided that something to eat and then a good night's rest would be the best course of action.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning and quickly scanning today's addition of the Daily Profit I got the shock of my life. The title read:<p>

**_New Law Scares Public_**

I stared at it before reading the article, sitting down heavily on my bar stool.

**_Have the ministries of the world finally lost it? After the announcement yesterday people are in a riot over the new law called 'CAP'. _**

**_Several complaints have already been lodged but nothing has worked, it is determined that if around 1,000 children are not born within the next year severe population problems will arise. The ministry says that if the rules aren't followed people will in fact be put on trial!_**

_**Magical folk everywhere are complaining about this new development; many claim that it is inhumane and should be stopped immediately, though some believe that it is unavoidable.** _

I couldn't read any more. I put the paper down and stared at it. It wasn't a joke? It was real? Strangely calm, I walked over to the trash basket and pulled out the letter, going over the details again.

They expected me to be a mother? At age 21? No, of course not. That's what the adoption services were for.

I sneered at it.

It was a good thing I lived out of town because if someone had been around they would have heard me scream.

I scrunched up the letter and threw it across the room, crying out, screaming about unfair this was.

"I JUST GOT MY LIFE TOGETHER!" I cried, waving my wand at the paper and making it catch fire.

Collapsing onto the couch I watched it burn. I watched as the last of the embers disappeared, but it didn't help, the law was still there. I didn't get a choice in this.

I stood up and got dressed. I was going to take a trip to the Ministry, and not the Italian one. I could see who was behind this, the main place with the population problem.

I was going to have to go back to London.


	3. Chapter 3

Racing through the house, I ripped open my cupboard doors, crouching down and pulling out the box that I kept all my magical necessities in. Living in the muggle world, I didn't often need them, so I kept them out of sight and therefore out of mind. After all, if I were to have some guests it wouldn't do for them to see any unexplainable objects or substances lying around.

Pulling out my box of floo powder, I grimaced at all the memories that came with it, but I couldn't chicken out. Just because London held some bad memories, it shouldn't stop me from going there and giving the Ministry a piece of my mind.

Opening the container, I saw the green powder, and I sighed. I did not want to go back. But if I didn't go I lost all hope at changing the stupid law.

Grabbing a handful, I put the box down and did a mental check list of the reasons I was doing this for. When I was done I made sure I had my wand before throwing the powder at my feet and saying "The London Ministry of Magic", pronouncing each syllable very clearly.

Green flames rose up into my vision, blocking out my sight until all I could see was green, then black. The only way of telling that I had reached my destination was the black tiles of the ministry fireplaces.

A few heads turned, and immediately I wanted to be back home, safe and sound. People stared at me. I hadn't set foot in the Ministry, or anywhere in magical London for that matter, for a long time.

Gaining a little bit of the old fire that used to completely drive me, I snapped at them as I stepped out. "What? A person can't go to the ministry?" I glared at them, and they quickly moved on. But as I walked through the tiled halls, I could tell that as soon as I turned my back to them, the whispers started. Hermione Granger was back in London.

I held my head high and moved through the mass of people. I hadn't been seen in magical London for two years, and now I was showing up out of the blue, walking through the halls of the Ministry.

Knowing that I wasn't going to put up with anyone less than the Minister and Junior Minister (Kingsley and Harry), I marched straight through the crowds of people, knowing exactly where I wanted to go.

The last time Harry and I had spoken he had told me about his promotion, and I couldn't have been happier for him. I was even happier at that moment; his promotion would probably help me change this stupid law.

As I walked up to the nearest elevator, several people changed direction, not wanting to crowd me. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to laugh or to scowl, but then again, I really wouldn't be here long enough to care.

Telling the elevator which floor I wanted, it closed the grates and took off, shooting through the many layers of the Ministry. The floors passed in a blur, and I momentarily got motion sickness. I had forgotten what the elevators of the Ministry were like. I did not want to do that again; I felt horrible.

It skidded to a halt just as the feeling started to pass, which meant my anger about this whole ordeal came back full force. It didn't even enter my mind that I was about to see my best friend for the first time in two years. I stormed down the hallway, getting really worked up.

Seeing the sign that indicated Harry's office I burst through unannounced; luckily he wasn't in a meeting.

"Harry Potter, you better have an explanation for this new law or I will murder the one responsible before the day is out!" Not the best entrance I could have made, thinking about it.

"Hermione?" he said, looking up, "Merlin! It's you!" He jumped out of his seat, and instead of giving me an answer he crushed me in a giant bear hug.

Pulling back he looked at me seriously. "Where the hell have you been? I got a notice saying that you moved to Italy? Hermione, just, it's so good to see you!" He pulled me back into a hug, though this time I wasn't so happy about it, and when he finally put me down and took a good step back he saw the annoyance on my face.

"Um, what was it you came in here for again?" he asked, a little embarrassed now.

Sighing, I looked at my friend. Maybe a calm head would be better for this conversation. "Hello, Harry, it's lovely to see you, and I would love to stay but I rather think that I have a more pressing issue to talk about."

He looked at me curiously, and I could practically see the light go off. A look of complete devastation hit him, and he had to sit down.

"Harry! Are you all right?" I asked, rushing forwards and helping him into his seat.

He covered his face with his hands, "Oh my god, I didn't even think, it didn't occur to me, oh Hermione I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He looked completely devastated.

"Harry, Harry! Hey, it's okay." I said, pulling his hands away from his face as I comforted him. I wasn't completely sure what had set him off but something had, and old habits die hard, because all I wanted to do was comfort him.

"Tell me what's running through your head," I said, taking a seat in a chair on the other side of his desk, as he got himself together.

He took a long breath to calm himself before looking at me and saying, "I assume you're here because of the new law, and I hate to say this, but I'm part of the reason why it came about."

My mouth hit the floor; he was going along with this? I started to voice my objections but he held up a hand, silencing them.

"Look, I realise it wasn't the best, but we didn't have many options. The magical community is running out of magical people," he said, getting up and running his hands through his hair. I stayed in my seat, thinking that it was probably best for me to just listen for now. "We have had several major conferences with representatives from all the different ministries, and because they were never as big as our own original population, they went along with it." He shook his head, clearly regretting it all. "The numbers don't lie; the amount of people who died in the war and those dying from aftereffects greatly outnumber the amount of new wizards and witches being born. Even with the random magic of muggleborns, there simply aren't enough people."

He sighed heavily and collapsed back into his chair. "I didn't agree with it, but I didn't have much of a choice. The worst part is," he said, leaning forward and resting his arms on the desk, "I rationalised my not fighting with the fact that the ones that I loved wouldn't be affected so much, with myself and Ginny married and Ron…" He trailed off, realising that he was talking about the same guy who had drunkenly abused me, but I nodded for him to continue, so he did. "Well, with Ron and his already pregnant wife, I, selfishly, thought we would be fine."

He swallowed, "God, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about you." He looked like he was about to cry. What was happening to the world?

"Harry, pull yourself together," I said sternly, not being able to stand seeing him this way. "I'm a grown woman, I'm sure I will be able to handle this. Besides, I'm sure I can find a way out of it." I knew I was sounding hopeful and slightly desperate, but as I was saying it, he was already shaking his head,

"I'm sorry, it doesn't matter who you are, you have to participate if you are able." I smiled weakly, knowing that he could see right through it.

"I'm so stu-"

"Stop," I said, holding up a hand to stop him from coming over and hugging me. "I don't need a pity hug, Harry, though I would appreciate it if you could point me in the direction of Kingsley's office."

He nodded, clearly sad that I had rejected his apology. But he could see that I needed space and was respectfully keeping his distance.

After listening to the instructions, I got up, and with a tight goodbye, I marched down to his office. This time I really needed to shout at someone.

Yet again I walked straight in, despite the protests of his assistant.

"Hermione! How wond-" he started, but I cut him off with my shout of:

"_What the bloody hell were you thinking, Kingsley?"_

I spent the next hour yelling at him, screaming about all the ways he was ruining my life.

I screamed, then I cried and I blamed everyone, and finally, when I was exhausted, I collapsed in a chair, as he mutely brought me a cup of tea. He then sat on his own side and carefully inspected the floor, apparently, like Harry, he hadn't thought about me either.

He told me how sorry he was, and then so quietly I almost didn't hear him, he asked me if I had a partner with whom I could go through the law with.

It set me off on another rampage, yelling at him about how I didn't need love, or romance, or how I definitely did not need a pregnancy or parenthood.

When I was finished, and sitting down with a fresh cup of tea, he paced around the room, clearly not wanting to set me off again.

"Look, Hermione -"

"Don't, under any circumstances, tell me you are sorry. You could let me out of the bloody law, and yet you won't!" I said, and would have yelled except by this time, I was starting to lose my voice.

"You know why, if the media got wind that we just let you out, everyone would be coming down and yelling at me. I can't, I'm..."

"Don't." I stopped the apology again. And with a simple movement, just like I did Harry, I rejected the offer of comfort. I rejected his pity, his apologies, and his friendship. Holding up a hand, and setting the tea cup down, I suddenly felt tired; ridiculously exhausted. I couldn't do this anymore. I had just gotten my life together, a nice job, a beautiful house, and now the wizarding world expected another thing from me. It wasn't enough I had given them my childhood, my parents and my chance at an education, but they had to take the rest of my life away as well.

"You could always use the adoption option." He cringed, even as he said it.

"Never. No child of mine will be put through that." My voice was laced with poison. Getting up I faced him. "Assign me a partner, make me have a child, fine, but don't expect to see me again. You stole everything from me, everything from my childhood. And now you want the rest of my life. After this I am done with the wizarding world, I will have nothing left to give," I said, turning and leaving the man behind me, leaving that office, leaving behind the friendship, my freedom and any hope of a normal life.

I was going to be forced to have a child, a husband (no way in hell was I raising the child alone), and a family. I sighed, not even bothering to look at the assistant as I closed the door behind me.

"Well, I take it that if you weren't let out, I certainly won't be," came a drawl from one of the seats outside the office.

"Hello, Malfoy, and no, there isn't any hope for either of us," I said, looking up from my depressed state and focusing on the man that seemed to be everywhere recently.

He sighed, and looked at the closed office doors. "Well, the only hope I have is that I'm not paired with a complete idiot, though because I'm me, that doesn't look too hopeful." He shook his head and started to walk down the hallway, surprisingly I went with him.

"No partner?" I asked, curious. He was a ladies man last I heard.

"No, just because I have flings here and there, doesn't mean I want to have any serious relationship with them. Though with my luck it will be one of them that I'm paired with."

I snorted. He was still very self-involved, though then he surprised me and asked: "You don't have partner? I mean I know you had trouble with the weasel but there isn't another man in your life that has swept you off your feet?"

I laughed. God since when did I find Malfoy funny? "No, there isn't a guy that has 'swept me off my feet'," I said as we reached the elevator.

He smirked, and holding the grate back, gestured for me to go first. "How long were you screaming at that poor man for, anyway?" he asked as the lift started to move, though instead of answering I tried to focus on not throwing up. These elevators really did not agree with me.

I must have been swaying because before I knew what was happening Malfoy had a hand on each of my arms, holding me steady.

"Whoa, Granger, you don't look so good," he said, actual concern in his voice.

"It's these blasted elevators," I said, closing my eyes and letting his hands stop me from moving. "I get really bad motion sickness. It doesn't happen anywhere else, only these. Oh god." I swallowed as the lift finally came to a stop. Before the grate opened, Malfoy quickly removed his hands and stood in the far corner of the lift. I looked at him curiously; he had seemed fine with it before.

"There will probably be some sort of reporter out there, and it wouldn't do to be seen with the likes of me," he said as the grates opened.

Before I could form a reply he was gone, disappearing into the crowd, but this time instead of puzzling over his actions I put on a mask of confidence for the public. I walked through the crowd to the floo network area. Finding a free fireplace I quickly entered, and without a look backwards I flooed home.

The smell of the salty air couldn't have been more welcome. I stepped out of my fire place, and not even bothering to get changed, I stripped down to my bra and undies, a nice red pair. I walked out of my house and down to the ocean. The sun was setting so there was barely anyone on the beach. It was actually nearly bare. I stepped forward, toes digging into the sand, the breeze picking my hair off my neck and allowing me a freedom that I had temporarily lost while being back in London. Life was so much nicer here.

Wanting to wash the day from my skin I stepped out into the ocean. The water was cool, but it wasn't freezing, and with the lingering heat from the day it was quiet pleasant. I waded in past the initial lot of waves so that more often than not I was floating in calm water. Of course waves still came and went but it was relaxing, and I forgot about my impending motherhood.

Instead I thought about the mysterious change in a certain blonde. The first time I had just thought he had drunk a little too much, but then I had seen him at the beach, and his attitude had been the same, then today, at the Ministry. We had had three basically _civil_ conversations in the last month. So maybe he was trying to change? Though of course it could have been the war, it did change people. Thinking of the war and the Malfoys, I was pulled back into an unwanted memory before I could put up any sort of mental block.

_She stood above me, her wand pointed at me, black hair flying, and the word Crucio etched into the sneer on her lips. I was on the manor floor, screaming and helpless._

A wave came crashing down over me but I was in a different time, and I couldn't even find the mind to swim back up to the top.

I screamed, both from past and present pains, causing me to swallow water. I felt myself sinking towards the bottom of the murky depths, but I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't stop it.

Then it came. Through the water, and through the memory, a hand reached out and pulled me back. I was back. Back from memories, and back from the deep.

Coughing and gasping for air as my saviour walked me back to shore I tried to regain some sort of sanity. Today really wasn't going so well. Then I heard a voice,

"Bloody hell, Granger. Do you have a death wish or something?"

Then, "and what the hell are you wearing?"

Breathing back under control, I looked up into the pale grey eyes of my saviour. "Malfoy."

"Granger," he was clearly exasperated.

I shook my head, and I couldn't help it, I collapsed into laughter. I was soaking wet in nothing but panties and bra on the beach with my saviour, Draco bloody Malfoy! It was by far the most hilarious thing that had happened to me in a very long time.

"You've lost it. You're mental," He stated, watching me as I tried to control my laughter.

"Yeah," I gasped, "I think I am."

He chuckled and looked around to see if anyone else was on the beach. Looking back at me he finally realised that I was still half naked.

"Jesus Granger, what was going through your head?" he asked, moving to a pile of clothes on the sand, apparently where he had left most of his possessions before diving in to get me.

He picked up his shirt and handed it to me, "Here, you look cold."

And as I stood up, mostly sane again I realised that I was, and I gratefully took the shirt, not caring that it would leave him half naked himself.

"May I ask what you were doing out here by yourself?" he asked as he picked up, and shook the sand off, the rest of his stuff.

I shook my head. "I don't know myself," I sighed and looked up at the sky as if it might give me some answers. "I don't know much of anything these days."

He looked at me quizzically but he didn't say anything. Instead he asked, "do you live around here?"

I nodded, and pointed to the house directly in front of us a short walk away from the beach.

"Wow, nice place. It explains why you don't have any stuff with you." He looked back at me after studying the house and saw that I was still cold. "Come on, Granger, let's get you home."

I was confused. Was Draco Malfoy showing kindness? But as a wave of tiredness swept over me I couldn't even try to think it all through. I simply took a few steps in the direction of my house, though the shivering and tiredness was making that difficult. Where was the heat that had been there moments before?

"Merlin! Granger, you're freezing."

I nodded, taking a few more steps towards home, but it was a very tiring process, and I was exhausted as it was.

I heard him sigh from behind me. "Here."

"What are you -" I got an answer to my question as he picked me up swiftly. I yelped softly, but he held on and carried me towards to house.

"Malfoy," I protested weakly as he briskly walked onward.

"It's quicker this way. If you walked by yourself we could be here all night." He covered his act of kindness with logic, and that was what it was, Malfoy was being kind and I wasn't bothered by it.

"Okay," I said, surprising him with my compliance.

I was so tired I lent in against his chest as the constant rhythm of his steps helped me settle. His body heat warming me up even though he had been in the same water that I had.

He walked along the sandy path that led from the beach to my house, his stride becoming less regular as the light faded, before we reached my front door.

"It's unlocked," I mumbled before he could ask, as I reached out a hand to twist the door knob, allowing him to come into my house.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he slowly put me down once we were inside.

"Tired, and like an idiot," I said, feet just holding me up. I started to walk but I was exhausted. I didn't think I could have run just then even if my life depended on it.

"Here, where's your bedroom?" he asked as he slid an arm around my waist to support me as we walked.

"It's -" I sighed as I realised where my bedroom was. "It's up the stairs."

"Of course it is; you can't make anything easy, can you?" he said, picking me up again as we reached the beginning of the staircase. I tried to protest this time but he didn't listen and just started up the stairs.

With my mental filter not really working, as I was practically sleeping in his arms, I made the comment, "you must be really strong, to hold me up. You're amazing."

He chuckled. "How tired are you? Surely you should be drunk or something for you to say something like that."

I hummed in response as I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest, slipping into a state of semi-consciousness.

"Sleep, Granger, you're safe here," I heard him say as we entered my bedroom. He gently laid me down on the bed, pulling back the covers so that I could slip underneath. He tucked me in and I buried under the covers.

"Night Draco…" I murmured, nearly asleep.

I heard him chuckle softly, "Good night, Hermione."

* * *

><p>AN I would love to thank my Beta reader, iceandfire105 for her awesome work. So, thank you!

Please everyone else feel free to R&R but I would like to request no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Okay so first my friend iceandfire105 has some objections.

Clovis – The mudblood scar? Dude, that was only in the movie. Geez. Get it right. And there is a flipping beta reading this story! It can't bloody damn be "atrocious"! She didn't surf every day, and it is FICTION! Fanfiction, to be exact. It doesn't HAVE to be true!

Thelestris – The sentence said "as we exited the shop and started down THE main street." No street name mentioned, buddy!

Really hoping you are feeling stupid right now. Humph.

Back to me- I was going to say to everyone that it is fanfiction, the characters in my story obviously aren't meant to be in character otherwise they wouldn't be together. I'm just saying is all, and compared to some stories, my spelling and punctuation really isn't that bad.

Heat was the first thing that I felt, through the smothering of my blankets, accompanied by the brightness of the sun falling on my eyelids. I groaned, tossing the cover back and turning over to block out the sun, burying my face into the pillows.

Then I smelt bacon, and I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I sighed and my stomach rumbled. Breakfast sounded really good. I slipped out of bed and grabbed my summer robe, tying the sash as I left my room, heading for the kitchen. It was right about then that I realised that to smell bacon someone had to be cooking it, and because I clearly wasn't, someone else must be.

Hurrying into my kitchen, now slightly alarmed, I found a head of blonde hair cooking at a muggle stove.

"Malfoy?" I exclaimed, stopping in my tracks as he flipped an egg.

"Good morning, Granger, back to last names again?" he asked, grabbing two plates out of a cupboard.

"Were we ever off it? Also, how do you know where everything is?" I asked, deciding it would be easiest to deal with everything after a cup of tea.

"I know you were tired last night, Granger, but surely you remember? And I know where everything is because I looked for it all before I started cooking, which is a recent development by the way, though I had quiet taken to it." He started serving up the bacon and eggs, as well as pulling out a tray of hash browns from the oven.

I shook my head at the man, deciding that for once I would just go with it." I still don't think I would ever call you by your first name."

"Sure, okay, and I don't think you could get anymore pathetic but, you know."

I scowled at him, the hint of his old self reminding me that he wasn't just a nice guy; he was still the idiot that I had met in school.

"Are you making breakfast or not?" I asked, deciding that it would be best to hurry him along.

"Keep your panties on, here it is. Breakfast is served."

In a swift move that shouldn't have looked as graceful as it did, he placed the plate of food in front of me before sitting down opposite my own seat.

He had already set the table and now all there was left to do was eat. As I looked at my food I became suspicious of it. After all, Draco Malfoy had made it, and no matter how nice he was being that didn't mean that it wasn't all just some plan to kill his old rival and kill me.

"Is this poisonous?" I asked, picking up my fork and prodding at it.

He laughed - he straight-out laughed, and without saying anything he took a bite of his own food to show that it was completely normal.

Swallowing, he said, "See? I'm not dead right now so that must mean it's fine. Just eat it, Granger."

I sighed. It was nice to have someone else cook for once, so why not just enjoy it?

"Okay, okay, so maybe you didn't poison it."

I cut a piece of bacon and started to eat, not bothering to make any kind of small talk.

When we were finished, Malfoy just got up and put the dishes into the dishwasher. Curious, I asked, "How come you're so good with muggle technology now?"

"Well, I learned after I found that they make better tasting food," he said, though he didn't meet my gaze, so maybe he wasn't telling me everything. He got to his feet.

"Well, not that this little breakfast wasn't fun and all, Granger, but I have to go, I have a business meeting in an hour so, just, don't do any skinny dipping while I'm goneh" He said with a wink as he passed by, heading for the front door.

A strange urge came over me, and as he walked out the door I called, "Nice talking to you, honey," as if we were some kind of couple.

I heard his chuckle waft down the hallway, then "I'll see you later, darling."

It made me laugh so hard my sides started to hurt. I had to take a couple of deep breaths to start breathing normally again. I got up and headed to the front door, watching Malfoy head down the beach, staying to the pathway to keep his probably expensive shoes clean.

Shaking my head, I closed the front door and decided to get dressed. I didn't have to work today so I was planning a nice day at home, no beach, no people and despite loving my job, no work. I went to my room and got changed into some casual slacks and a tank top. It was predicted to rain today, as the storm season was quickly approaching along with Christmas, though the second part I wasn't particularly looking forward to. I didn't want to see all the happy people that would be around, all with family and friends to celebrate with, and then there would be myself, probably having been designated a partner.

All the blood drained from my face. A partner. I would probably be notified soon. Good god, what if they were so organised as to tell me _today?_ And being the ministry, they might just do that. I groaned, and headed for my study. Hopefully I was wrong.

I spent the day writing. I had bought a muggle computer shortly after moving here and I found it very useful. The wizarding world was missing out on a lot, though magic and muggle technology didn't often get along so it might have been for their own good. No letter arrived that day, though I did get an email, of all things, from Malfoy, which had completely puzzled me at first. Questions like, 'Where had he gotten my email?' and 'How did he know how to use a computer?' popped into my head. I couldn't answer the second one, but I remembered that the muggle book shop that I worked in had a website, and my contact details were on it because I was a worker. Tthough I didn't know how that blasted Malfoy even thought of looking for it.

I sighed. It was all too difficult, so I decided not to think about it and the week passed in complete bliss, an occasional email from Malfoy being the only disruption. I went to work and I wrote my book, which was a recent development. I by the end I had nearly forgotten about my trip to the Ministry and wizarding London.

I was currently having a very nice cup of tea as rain pattered against my windowsill. As we neared Christmas, more rain came down, and I couldn't say that it wasn't a nice change. The rain, with the cooling days, gave me a sense of home. Of course, it didn't make me want to go back, but it wasn't unwelcome either.

Amongst the noise of the rain, a small tapping entered my thoughts. Confused for a moment, I looked around and saw that a poor owl was waiting at my window, completely drenched by this point.

"Oh, you poor bird," I said, putting my cup down and quickly opening the window, letting the owl inside, and though it did get my carpet and furniture wet I was glad that I could help the poor creature. It dejectedly held out its leg, to which was attached a clearly water resistant letter.

I quickly went over and untied it, grabbing a few treats out of the kitchen, setting them down for the bird to eat.

I wasn't sure on whether or not it needed an answer; it may just have been hanging around because of the rain so I just left it to its own devices as I sat down with the letter in my hands, turning it over to see who it had been sent from.

The seal revealed all. It was again another notice from United Ministries. I nearly dropped it, and I had to resist from burning the thing before I even began to read it. I sat it down at my desk, taking a seat and staring at the letter that would probably decide the rest of my bloody life.

Reaching out with a shaking hand I forced myself to pick up the letter and hurriedly break the seal, whipping at the contents.

_Hermione Jean Granger,_

_With the current law now being put into effect, a designed partner has been chosen through a physical and mental match. We hope that you do not find the match to displeasing, but regretfully we must inform you that you can't switch partners. The current match was made specifically for you, as are all others and so no one else will be available. _

_A counselling session for you and your partner had been set up for the 10th of February. Because of your high status as a war hero extra services, will be provided for you and your partner. At the initial session, dates will be set to which you will have to comply. _

_Hope you have a nice day,_

_The United Ministries. _

Wait. So, then, who was my match?

I looked back to the envelope and saw that there was, in fact, another piece of paper. God, what if it was someone I didn't know? Or worse, someone I _did?_

I grabbed the other piece of parchment and slowly unfolded it, knowing that my life was about to change.

Oh no. _Oh, bloody hell. _

_Yourself and your partner, Mr Draco Malfoy, are required to go to a counselling session at 3pm on the 10th of February. Other appointments can be organised if required._

I dropped the letter and buried my face in my hands. So _what_ if I had talked to him a couple of times since school? He hadn't changed that much. God, what the hell was I going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione Jean Granger.

At first I had thought it was a joke, the ministry had sent me a boggy letter to scare me and make my life more miserable than it already was, but then after studying it for a while, I was forced to come to the conclusion that the ministries, of the world in this case, wouldn't in fact send me a bogus letter and that this was the actual truth.

I kind of wished that it had been a joke, I was going to have to, have a child, with Granger? It was too strange to wrap my head around. I had sat there staring at it wishing for something to happen, someone to jump out and say that it was all planned and that actually the ministry hadn't sent me a letter yet, but it didn't happen.

Now I watched the sea off in the distance, I was currently sitting in my office, the 3rd story of this particular building, and had just received a business offer from a very beneficial partner. The business side of my life was going well, after I had stopped trying to go through the magical community. Any business offers I had put out there were immediately declined, no one wanted to be associated with the Malfoy name, so I had moved to the muggle business world, and it was incredibly easy to make money here, just know the right places to invest in and presto, though that wasn't all that I did.

Getting up I decided to head out to clear my head, I was two blocks away from the beach, and a fairly long walk from Grangers, the fact that we lived near each other may have had something to do with our pairing now that I thought about it. I mean they wouldn't base it solely off a physical or mental match, what if the two participants were on opposite ends of the world? Then one would have to move, no it was very likely that our living arrangements had more to do with this pairing, then any other reason, after all we were probably the only 2 magical people in this whole bloody town.

I didn't really have any set work hours, though if I had a particularly important meeting then it sort of counted. The perks of running your own business really, my secretary nodded and waved as I left, she was very nice, and with me running a muggle supply chain it was helpful to have muggle employees who actually knew what they were doing.

Rain started to slowly spit as I walked though I didn't particularly mind, it was like home, I had moved away from the manor, so it was rare that I actually returned to London and this likeness to home was very welcome.

Like my life, I had changed a lot, though I was still devilishly handsome. I didn't have the same prejudices though, especially after… well, not any more.

As I walked less and less people were seen out and about down the street, probably to get out of the impending rain but I didn't mind.

I sighed, Granger, what on earth was I going to do? What were we going to do? I had no idea what to think any more, after our last encounter. At first I hadn't even known it was her, I had just seen someone go under and not come back up. I had thrown my clothes to the ground, better sand then sea water, and dived in. Once I had pulled her out, and saw that it was her of all people, well I had nearly dropped her but luckily I had been able to pull myself together in time and she hadn't noticed a thing. I wasn't the only one who had changed, something was different about Granger, despite the fact that she seemed slightly happier here away from everyone, she also seemed, sad, if that was possible. Could someone be happy and sad at the same time?

As my feet hit the sand of the beach it started to really rain, but instead of turning back I just took my shoes off and my jacket, laying them on a bench out of the rains reach. The rhythmic crashing of the waves brought me back to the here and now, I had to make up my mind about Granger, and what we had to do. Did I try to make things easy as possible for her? That was a stupid question, imagine what she would have to go though, of course I would try to make this easy for her, but there was also the child to think about. Being a war hero I doubt the ministry would be to particular about her having to have more than one so I could at least be thankful for small mercies.

It was right about then that I realized that I had already accepted the situation, that I was going to have a child with, Hermione.

It sounded so weird, even after the other night when I had put her to bed, but in a way that was probably a good thing, it gave us a fresh start, I would get to know Hermione, and forget all about the know it all Granger from school.

The rain started to pour and I smirked, for once I wasn't concerned with my clothes, I was just happy to be outside with no one around. It made things easier.

I kept walking and soon enough I was passing the main street of the town, the building that I owned was the tallest in the whole town, which was exactly why I liked it, but it was closer to the outside of town. I remembered that book shop that Granger worked in, and despite my dripping state I headed towards it. I didn't know why, but I wanted to see her, we needed to talk anyway, and while I could wait until the set up counseling session maybe we could talk now?

It hadn't even entered my mind that she might not be working today though luckily enough she was. I caught a glimpse of her through the shop window before I entered, she was unloading a new shipment of books from the look of things, and there didn't seem to be anyone else there at the moment.

Wishing that I had taken my shoes with me I cast a quick wordless drying spell as I walked through to door, with no one around it went completely unnoticed and I didn't look a complete mess now at least. I then had a wonderful thought and I quickly hurried down in-between some book shelves before she could spot me. I summoned my shoes and put them on, honestly sometimes I really did forget that it was that easy, and now I looked normal. I didn't really need the jacket instead I just made sure that the first 2 buttons of my work shirt were undone before emerging from the shelf and approaching her. She hadn't seen me yet, completely absorbed in her task.

"Hello," I greeted her as she turned around.

"Malfoy!" naturally she was surprised, though it didn't seem that I was completely unwelcome at least, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well," I hesitated, I could make up some lame ass excuse about buying a book but maybe it would be best to start this all off with honesty.

"I came to talk to you."

"Oh," she looked at me before putting the book she held in her hands down, giving me her full attention, I could see that she already knew what I wanted to talk to her about, and at least she hadn't told me to leave.

"I'm actually nearly finished for the day, if you want to wait a couple of minutes while I finish unpacking we can go and get something to eat?" she suggested, biting her lip apparently a little nervous about the suggestion.

"It sounds good, could you use any help with the books?" I asked, knowing that I was getting my wish and that it was probably a nice thing to do to help her out.

Nodding she gave me a couple and directed me to the correct shelves and I quickly complied, this wasn't so bad no shouting, no insults, not a bad thing said even after the letter that we both received.

I helped her put the books away and by the time we were finished the rain had nearly stopped, it was slightly drizzling but nothing that would soak us like the last time I was out there.

Granger tidied up a few things and seemingly put off our trip as much as possible before she declared that she was ready to go. By this time, I was kind of bored really, I mean I still wanted to talk to her, but putting away books wasn't really my idea of fun.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked as we stepped out to the book shop, though she didn't close it so maybe there was someone else in there that I hadn't seen?

"There's a nice place a couple of streets away, if you don't mind the walk?" I asked her, though I knew that she probably wouldn't mind, she had most likely been there herself, it wasn't particularly fancy but it was nice, and after a couple of visits there myself the staff had started to recognize me and it was a very pleasant experience, people who knew me but didn't have a opinion based off, well the past.

"It sounds good, I think I've been there, and no I don't mind the walk, I've been in the bookshop all day, it's a nice chance to stretch my legs."

I nodded and we headed off, there were a few other people around but not so many that it was packed, it was a good chance to start the conversation.

"I take it you received the same letter that I did?" I asked, and while it was a pretty obvious question it did start the conversation.

She sighed, "Yeah, I got it, I assumed that it was the whole reason you came to talk to me."

"Yes well, these kinds of things kind of need to be talked about."

She smiled, not a bad start at all.

"Yes, they do."

We traveled in silence for a while, it wasn't unpleasant at least just comfortable walking silence.

As we walked I thought of all the possible ways this conversation could go, would she get mad at me? Break down in tears? Walk off? There was no way to be sure, I had no idea what she even thought of me. She could still hate my guts for all I knew, though deep down I knew that couldn't be true, we had encountered each other several times over the last month and they certainly hadn't been hostile by any means, so she couldn't hate me surely?

"Here we are." I stated as we approached the lit up building. It had a sign above it saying Mangiare Gustosi, which roughly meant tasty eating so I was told. I had learned a bit of the language but only enough to get me by.

Smells poured out of the shop and I felt my stomach grumble I hadn't eaten since lunch and even then it hadn't been much.  
>"Shall we eat then?" she asked.<br>"After you." I offered as I pulled open the door gesturing for her to go first. She gave me a smile, she seemed pleasantly surprised and I was sincerely glad that my mother had raised me to be a gentlemen despite my father's presence, because those smiles made something just light up inside me, and if opening doors would get me another one…

I shook my head. Where had that come from? Now was not the time to get lost in the clouds, we had to talk about, our future, and that was scary enough as it was.

We were greeted upon entering and the waiter immediately knew who I was, he greeted me with a warm smile and happily seated us both, though I did ask him for a table near the back and as far away from others as possible, though I think he got the wrong idea because he gave me a sly wink as he left, leaving two menus on the table for us to look at.

"Here, let me get that for you." I said, darting around the table to push Granger's chair in as she started to sit down.

"Oh, thank you." My heart fluttered as she gave me another one of those smiles. No one had ever smiled at me like that, I mean plenty of girls had smiled at me, but they were always sly ones, those who wanted something from me, this was, genuine. It was odd and despite the fact that I didn't know why I had such a reaction to it I did love them,

"You can be very nice when you want to be," she said as I took my seat opposite her and picked up my menu.

"I try not to do it too often, but on occasion it does show itself," I replied, giving her a wink as I focused on reading the menu, it was in Italian as well as English but I liked to exercise my translation skills my reading the Italian first.

She laughed and focused on reading her own menu, though as she focused on the words I peaked over the top of mine and really looked at her. Her hair was nice, still curly, still bushy but tamer, it hung nicely and really suited her, man had that changed. For some reason every other time that I had seen her she had often had wet hair and this was the first time that I had seen it dry.

Her eyes flicked up over the top of her menu and I quickly looked back down though I couldn't be sure if she had caught my gaze or not.  
>A bubbly feeling came over me and horrifyingly I had to stop myself from giggling, it was such a high school thing to do.<p>

Looking up again her own eyes flicked back down and I grinned, she had been studying me too.

The waiter came back, and not really caring what I ate I ordered my usual, a simple chicken dish, though it did taste good.

After Granger ordered her own meal we handed in our menus and the waiter left to go get our drinks. I looked at her again, though this time I didn't look away when her eyes met mine.

"I think we should start calling each other by our first names," it slipped out of my mouth before I could really process what I was saying, though honestly it wasn't such a bad move, "I mean, if we are going to do this and not become fugitives of the law I suggest it seems like a good first step."

That created a small smile on her face and she nodded, "It is very reasonable, though according to you, I've already done it once."

"That's true, though you were half asleep when you said it."

"Well, Draco, I'm not now."

I smiled, my name on her lips, it was absurd, though I guess now it was my turn… "No, you certainly aren't, Hermione."

It was strange, but pleasant, it gave everything a new feel, where we stood with each other, and what we could mean to each other.

We both laughed, it was weird no doubt about it, we were saved from having to find a way to start off another conversation when our drinks arrived, we had both steered clear of the alcohol though, and at least for my part, unintentionally.

"So," I started, though I didn't really know what I was going to say. It was hard to start this sort of conversation.

"How do we do this?" she suddenly asked.

"I don't know, but I guess the first question should probably be how you feel about." I replied, it seemed like the right thing to talk about.

"Yeah that does seem reasonable, I guess but," she hesitated and I despite the fact that it was difficult for both parties I could tell it was going to be more so for her, "I don't see how we can do this without some sort of relationship."

It wasn't exactly what I had thought she was going to say, though she was right.

I sighed, "Yeah, me neither." I mean I've had plenty of one night stands but this was different, for one it was Hermione Granger, two it wasn't just a one night stand it was a child.

"Why do you think we were paired together?" the question came out of the blue, but looking at her she seemed deadly serious.

"What do you mean? You know they based it off physical and mental aspects, though I do think it did have something to do with where we live."

She nodded, probably having come to the same conclusion herself, "I know, but I mean what mental aspects could they have based it off to pair us?"

It was a brilliant question, and I had to really think about it to come up with a reasonable answer.  
>"Well, I guess there is our love of knowledge, despite what people think I do like to learn." I pointed out, and I knew that this was a good place to start.<p>

"True, though that can't be all of it, what about… cats? Where do you stand with cats?"

I laughed, "You think they based the match of the persons like of cats or not?"

"Well, imagine if you put a cat lover with a cat hater together, that just wouldn't work." She pointed out, holding back her own laughter.

"Well, okay then if you put it that way I suppose that it's a completely reasonable argument, and it must be true because I do in fact, like cats. They are quiet lovable creatures really, smart enough to pretty much look after themselves, but they still stick around to keep you company."

She laughed, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Okay, okay, so we know that they based the match of our love of cats, problem solved." I said laughing with her.

Our food was placed in front of us and as we calmed down our waiter told us to enjoy our meals and pay when we were ready.

We dug in, the food was delicious but I couldn't stop thinking about the women in front of me, there was no way I could feel any sort of hatred towards her, and if I was being honest I didn't want to. I wanted us to be, friends?

Wiping my mouth on my napkin I watched as she finished off the last of her meal, friends with Hermione Granger, wouldn't that be something?

"Hermione," at the sound of her name she looked up questioningly, so I hurriedly continued, "Do you think we should try to be friends?"

It took her by surprise that much was obvious, honestly the idea had kind of just popped into my head today.

"It would probably make things easier," she said, setting down her knife and fork, "and, well it wouldn't be an unwelcome change."

I smiled, that was a yes, and that meant that she didn't blame me for all that had happened, well in the past.

"Wow, you just actually smiled, not a smirk, a smile." She stated in clear amazement, which made me laugh all over again.

"Of course I smile, I just don't often have reason to."

A sad look came over her face, and I wondered if I had said something wrong, "Yeah, I know the feeling."

The solemn statement kind of put an end to our discussion, and having finished our meals I got up to pay, she followed and when we got to the counter, she tried to pay herself.

"Hermione, what do you think you're doing?" I asked, putting a hand out to stop her.  
>She looked at me puzzled, "What do you mean? I'm paying."<p>

I shook my head, "No, you're not."

I pushed her gently out of the way, which was surprisingly easy considering the fight she normally put up about everything. Shaking my head I pulled out my wallet and handed over the correct amount, a small bit of pride filled me every time I counted out the right amount.

"You paid," she said as we left, she couldn't seem to get over it.

"I did."

"Why?" I turned to look at her, my turn to be puzzled.

"I asked you to go for, brunch? so I pay."

It was her turn to shake her head, "No, I should have at least been able to pay for my half."

"You're so stubborn." I sighed.

"And you're annoying."

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before breaking down in laughter, it was such a trivial matter and our insults were so pathetic that it couldn't even be called an argument, we had really lost our touch.

"Okay, okay, I paid because it was the gentlemanly thing to do," I said regaining my composure.

"Gentlemanly thing?"

I shrugged, "It was the way I was raised."

She nodded in understanding.

"How are you getting home?" I asked, it wasn't too late, but the sun was just beginning to set and I felt the need to know that she would be okay, I mean friends worried right?

"I was just going to walk, you?"

"The same, but how about I walk you back home first?" I offered, knowing that she refused I would still probably follow her. She must have had the same idea because despite the fact that she clearly thought that I was being weird she agreed.

We headed through the streets to get to the beach, the easiest and most direct route to her house and she didn't seem to upset about my company.

"So, what do you do now? For work?" she asked me as we walked.

"Well, naturally I run my own company, but it's a little different, what with the wizarding world making it difficult to actually make a profit."

She raised an eyebrow and I knew that she wanted to know what I had actually done about it.

I shrugged, "I own muggle companies now."

"What? Seriously? Wow, that's not something I pictured you doing."

I smirked, "yeah, me neither."

The heat started to leave as the sun disappeared further and further down below the horizon, it had appeared around the clouds earlier and with the ground wet from the previous rain it was quiet cool. I noticed Hermione shivering, though like the idiot I was my jacket was still on the seat where I had left it earlier that day.

"We're friends right?" I asked her. She looked at me curiously but nodded, well sort of, "just don't freak out." I slowly wrapped my arm around her quaking shoulders. She didn't pull away, in fact as my body warmth started to heat her up she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, turning towards me a little more as we walked. It was odd, two days ago this never would have happened but now, after today well, here we were, and at least she wasn't cold now.

"So, do this often?" I asked jokingly as we neared her house, the now familiar path coming into view

She laughed, her seemingly small frame moving with mine as I joined in, this time was slightly different, for one she was walking but it held similarities.

"Smart ass," she said, lightly punching me in the side, though not pulling away.

"Oh, you bet."

She punched me again, slightly harder as we stepped around some weeds. To avoid some she had to take a step even closer, she was so close to me that I could feel each breath as she took it. She looked up at me and I smiled, not a hint of a smirk in sight.  
>"You okay?" I questioned, though not really sure why I asked, I just felt the need to say something.<p>

"Yeah, I avoided the prickle bush."

Our voices were barely above a whisper though being as close as we were we didn't need to speak any louder. I nodded and, sadly destroying the moment, I continued on, though still keeping her close.

"Here we are madam, home sweet home."

She giggled and pulled out a key, making me raise an eyebrow, a muggle lock and key? Really?

"It works, don't worry I do have actual wards on the house."

"That's good, you had me questioning your sanity there for a minute." I replied, speaking the truth.

"Well, good bye, Draco," she said, stepping inside though not closing the door.

"Good bye Hermione," I said, giving her a small wave as I started to turn away not really wanting to go but knowing I had to, there wasn't much use to sticking around was there? Unless I wanted to appear like some muggle stalker.

"Wait!" she called, making me turn back around, "are you busy tomorrow?" she asked, after struggling to find words.

"I don't have to be," I said as I watched her, hoping that she was going to suggest another, meeting.

"Come by the shop?" she asked, still inside the door though seemingly wanting to come out and yet holding herself back, hope in her eyes.

"I will." I promised, I didn't say the words but we both knew that it was. There was something drawing me to her, my new friend.

Giving one last wave I turned, this time not turning back around and heading off back to the beach, where if I walked for long enough I would pick up, what I was now calling my lucky jacket.

A/N Well, personally I love this chapter, what about you? Though I am still keeping my policy of NO FLAMES, the rest of my lovelies should feel free to review and tell me what they think, more chapters like this? Or maybe a little heavier? Should they have an argument? Should Harry and Ginny come out to visit? I think I will probably, definitely do more chapter like this. Anyway, review, or just read, but mainly enjoy, and if you don't like my story, please stop reading.

Till next time lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

Iceandfire105 is now the new beta for this story, because she is freakin' fabulous, and she stayed up and postponed her own story to get this back to me so yeah she's fabulous.

I would just like to thank everyone who reviews my story. You guys are awesome. Please enjoy reading!

I didn't know what to think - it had been so different to anything else I had experienced. Harry and Ron had always treated me as just one of the guys, but Draco, he had been so… nice.

Pulling my chair out, paying for all of it, and then… a blush crept onto my features, the, well, hug, I supposed. He had been so gentle. We were friends. Draco Malfoy was my friend; not something that I had ever pictured happening ever, but here we were, and it was great. I didn't know what had come over me asking him to come by the shop. I just knew that I wanted to talk to him again, and learn more about this guy that had just suddenly changed.

"Earth to Hermione! Come on girl, there are books to shelve!" June said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I blinked and focused on her, bringing my thoughts back to the present instead of yesterday evening.

"Okay, okay, I'm working," I chuckled as she threw me a playful smile. More often than not she was the one with her head in the clouds and I was the one doing all the work.

"So, who were you thinking about?" she asked, bumping me slightly with her hip, prodding me to tell her before heading over to the next shelf.

I laughed again. "You just assume it's someone? What if it had been a something?"

She shook her head poking back around the corner, "I know that look, you were thinking about someone, and by the looks of it someone you like." She drew out the "I" sound, taunting me.

I scoffed. "Sure. You're wrong though, I don't like him."

She gasped and pointed at me through a hole in the bookcase. "I was right, you are thinking about a guy! I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes at her antics. "Come on, June, we have books to shelve, remember?" I pointed out, using her earlier words.

She laughed at me but agreed, coming back to grab a few books before heading back off to shelve them near her earlier position.

I had never had a friend like her. For one she was actually a girl. I had only ever known the friendship of Harry and Ron but there was so much that I had been missing out on. Naturally I had Ginny, who was practically my sister but there was something refreshing and relaxing about having a friend who hadn't gone through the whole horror of a war.

Then a thought struck me. "June, when are you working 'til?"

"All day. Why?" she questioned, sticking her head between a gap in the books on the shelf that we were stacking.

"Oh, I was just wondering," I said hastily. Great, she was going to be around when Draco came by. I would never hear the end of it.

"Sure you were," she said, scepticism in her clear in her voice. Sadly, nothing got past her. She pulled her head back onto her side of the self as I started to put a book where it had formerly been sitting.

I had no idea when he was going to come by, though I would assume around lunch because, well, everyone had a break around then, plus he did have his own company so he probably got to take breaks when he felt like it.

It wasn't raining today - the sun was shining bright, and while the temperature wasn't that hot it was still warm; a pleasant mixture if I didn't say so myself. The amount of re-shelving we had to do recently was crazy, all these people were buying the new releases and we couldn't get them onto our shelves fast enough. The book store we worked in was part of a small chain that wasn't too large but was enough so that I got paid - not that I needed it.

As people started to arrive at the shop, I left June to unpack the rest of the books and went to man the register. Despite the popularity of the shop it was an old thing that had temper tantrums as much as a normal person would. Sometimes it worked well though others it barely got us through the day. I liked seeing what each person bought, though it was kind of creepy - you could tell a lot about what a person reads after all.

As the line of people diminished and lunch neared, I became increasingly excited. For once I wanted to go out and actually have a good time with a friend - one who didn't treat me like just another guy. I knew that June could tell; she kept giving me these looks - ones that knew all of my secrets. She was great, but a little too intuitive some days.

As the last customer before lunch left, June decided that she'd had enough and that it was time for her break. She gave me a wave before heading out the back, leaving me to man the shop for her half an hour lunch break. The small bell on top of the door rang as it swang open. I looked up from my work and saw none other than the man I had been thinking about all day.

"Hermione." He didn't bother even glancing at the shelves, walking straight over to the cash register where I was standing.

"Hey, Draco," I greeted as he neared me. I liked this whole first name basis thing. It was good.

"How has your day been so far?" he queried, probably to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, you know, same old same old, not too busy though not to slow. You?"

"Pretty good, actually. My business just turned a really good corner and we should be – well, let's just leave it at a good thing. It does get annoyingly complicated if I go into things too much."

I laughed. At least he wasn't boring me, so that was an upside.

"Well, that's good then. I'm glad things are going well for you. I, on the other hand, have another twenty minutes before my lunch break."

He chuckled. "So, what do you want to do for twenty minutes, then? That is unless you have to serve a customer."

He made an over exaggerated movement, looking around the whole shop, 'checking' that there wasn't anyone around.

"Haha, no, no customers, though you could help me tidy the boxes out the back." I had been meaning to do it for a while, but they were heavy and now I had someone to help me out.

"Sure, let me guess though - they hold books."

I laughed, shaking my head, "Of course they do." I led the way behind the counter to the back storage room. It had a window so I could see if any customers did in fact come in, though you could hear the bell anyway.

The room wasn't usually too small, though it looked tiny at the moment because there were boxes everywhere. It was hard to move around and you could forget about trying to get to the very back window that over looked the street behind us.

"Woah. That's a lot of boxes."

"I know," I agreed. "That's why I waited until I had some help."

He pulled a face that made me laugh, though he didn't seem to mind too much. "I want to stack them from newest to oldest, which means we're going to have to open then reseal each of them."

Draco groaned, though I chose to ignore it and grabbed the duct tape and Stanley knife from where they had been left from our last attempt.

"Come on, these boxes aren't going to stack themselves."

"Yeah, okay," he said as he started to roll up his sleeves. For once he didn't have fabulously expensive clothes on - well at least it appeared that way. In fact, they were muggle. Admittedly though, he was wearing a probably what looked like a slightly expensive button-down shirt with a pair of almost dress jeans. A little formal for this side of town, though like most things it suited him.

He moved over to the first box just as I did and we ended up colliding after a step. I tried to find a good place to put my foot but there were too many boxes and I started to fall.

Strong arms stopped me though, one going around my back and the other gently grabbing my upper arm as he pulled me back into an upright position. My foot finally found a solid bit of ground again, and with the help from Draco I was then standing up properly.

His hands lingered for a moment. I barely noticed, though it was just slightly longer than I would have thought necessary. However I didn't pull away. There really was no need to, plus there also wasn't any room.

"Thank you. Merlin, that was close," I said as his hands fell back down to his sides.

"Oh, you know, all in a day's work of course," he told me as a smirk appeared. It didn't infuriate me like it used to though, it seemed to suit him in regards to what he was saying.

"Of course, but still, thanks."

He nodded, and after making sure I wasn't about to fall again he leaned down to open the first box. He picked up the Stanley knife but paused, staring questioningly at it.

"I thought this was a knife," he said, holding it up.

"Oh, it is, you just push this part here and then lock it in place. See?" I instructed him as I showed him what to do. Honestly, he seemed so natural with most muggle things that I forgot that he had still been raised in a magical family.

He laughed when he saw how simple it was. "Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem." A silly little grin formed on my face as he used the knife to open the box. He had actually thanked me, as in gratitude. That smile just wouldn't leave.

Finishing his task Draco pulled the lid pieces open so I could see the contents inside.

"These are some of the older books. Put them over there near the back window. It might be a little hard in this mess though."

"I'll be fine. Here, take this and get started on the next box while I put this one away."

I took the knife from him as he duct taped it closed, heading off in the direction I indicated. Luckily he didn't drop it or trip. As he moved off I started on the next box, having a little difficulty cutting through it but getting there in the end.

"This one needs to go near the door; it's the newer books that are already stocked," I told him as he came back. He didn't seem to mind the work all that much. He must work out or something because he handled them with ease.

We fell into a routine: I would cut open and identify the books, and he would pick them up and move them where I instructed. I tried to lift one box at a point but he immediately took it off me, telling me that he could handle it. I had to smile at him; it was a sweet gesture, even if unneeded. The store bell didn't ring the entire twenty minutes that we were sorting, so we worked in peace, often not needing to talk for several minutes. As I resealed the last box and he leaned down to take it, his fingers gently brushed mine. I gave him a small smile as he lifted it onto the top of the other boxes. The room seemed slightly larger now that they were all orderly, though it was still cramped. I wobbled as I stood, muscles protesting at the change in movement. I had been crouching down for a while now.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on the small of my back in case.

I laughed. "Yeah, just a little sore after crouching for so long, really I should be asking you. You're the one who's been lifting boxes for the last little while."

He nodded and let his hand fall once he saw that I was fine. "True, though I feel fine, it really wasn't that bad."

"That's good, I'm glad. I wouldn't want to be the cause of any pain."

He chuckled at me and though it was good naturedly, I could tell he was thinking of something more sinister when he said his next words: "It would take more than that to hurt me."

I smiled grimly; of course it would after the war. "Come on, maybe June will be back from her lunch break."

I stopped in my tracks. June coming back did mean that I could leave, but she would see Draco!

I quickly hurried back to the main desk, Draco closely following though a little slower, having no idea why I was doing what I was. We reached the front desk and looking around the shop, I breathed a sigh of relief. June was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, why don't you wait outside for a minute while I get my things?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't protest. June could walk through the back door any second now because she was normally punctual and she was currently a minute late.  
>He looked at me questioningly but agreed, hopefully seeing no apparent reason for staying and not being too suspicious of my request. He left with a little tingle of the bell attached to the door, after I could see that he was safely outside I hurriedly picked up my bag. Then as if right on cue, the back door opened and June walked back in from her break.<p>

"Hey, how was your lunch?"

"Fine, normal. I bet you're ready for yours now, huh?"

"Yeah," I nodded, though simply eating wasn't on my agenda this time around.

"Well, get going, it's your turn." She made a shooing motion with her hands to really get me going, though I didn't need it today.

I nodded and walked around the bench heading towards the front door, for once actually having plans for lunch. It was such a good thing that she didn't know about them.

The little bell rang once again as I excited the shop, it didn't get annoying surprisingly, it sort of faded into the background after a while. At first I didn't see my lunch partner because the sun startled me, but after my eyes adjusted I saw him leaning against the wall just past the book shop's windows.

"You ready to go?" he asked, kicking off the wall as I walked to him.

"Yeah, I'm set, though I only have half an hour, remember?"

He chuckled, "I know, you're such a worry wart, Hermione."

He almost said it, I knew the feeling though. Occasionally I thought of him as Malfoy as well, it really was a hard habit to kick especially when the sentence really suited the old me, the one before the war.

"Shall we just go and eat?" I asked, not wanting to dwell on the thought.

He nodded and we headed off to the nearest café, which was just a few stores down. Being the time that it was - yet again we were about the only ones on the street - we seemed to have that kind of timing, first when it was raining and now a sunny lunch break where everyone was eating. We walked in comfortable silence at least, not a single word said but it didn't feel wrong. Things really had changed already.

We entered our destination and chose a nice little table away from the window, happily under the air conditioning. As we set down Draco asked, "Now before we order I would like to ask you if you are going to insist on paying this time."

I laughed, though after last night I suppose it was a completely reasonable question.

"Well, I will pay for my half, it's only fair." I put my handbag on the floor by my feet as I answered, though I knew he should have still heard me, so I was confused by his next words until I really thought it through.

"Great I'll be paying for everything then."

Sitting up properly again, I glared at him, though upon seeing his cheeky grin I shook my head. What an absurd man. Did he know that in the girls' dating book the guy paying counted as a date?

Before we could say anymore though a waiter came over with a table number and a note pad ready to take our orders. Despite what most cafes did, this place was slightly different.

"Um, can I just have a chicken sandwich and latte please?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied scribbling down my order before turning to Draco. "And you, sir?"

"I'll just have a coffee, double shot."

No manners now it would seem; he simply placed his order before completely dismissing the waiter and turning back to me.

"You could be nicer you know," I pointed out, a little ticked off at his change in attitude.

"Why? We'll be paying them for their service. There's nothing to be nice about," he snorted and I saw the old Draco, the prat that if I started an argument would probably turn into a real git.

I took a deep breath. "Fine, though it's polite to at least not give them the cold shoulder."

"The what?" he asked, but before I could answer the waiter plonked his coffee down in front of him and I did mean plonked. If he had used any more force it would have spilt everywhere but a small bit fell and wet the table cloth.

Draco snorted and raised an eyebrow. The waiter wasn't helping my argument at all.

With barely concealed anger, the man in question turned to me and forced a smile. "Your sandwich will be coming soon."

He left abruptly and I had to stifle a laugh. Honestly, between his attitude and Draco's, I couldn't tell whose was worse.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Draco asked as he poured the tiniest drop of milk into his coffee.

"Well, no. Actually I don't have anything on. I don't even have to go to work."

He smiled. "Great. That means that you're free to come on a little trip with me."

I looked at him sceptically. A trip? To where? There was nothing around here worth seeing.

"Don't look at me like that, I have to go out and meet a client of mine that just so happens to live in Rome, and the meeting itself won't take up that much time."

"Really? You're inviting me to Rome?" Disbelief was probably written all over my face as the waiter came back around with my food.

"Here you are ma'am. Unless there is anything else I'll leave you to your meal and bring your check out when you're ready."

I thanked him and nearly attacked that sandwich then and there because I was so hungry, but then I remembered the tiny little fact that I had been invited to go to Rome.

"So, what do you say?" Draco asked, not even glancing at the waiter at the mention of the check.

"Well, I don't think there's any possibility of me saying no," I replied, completely serious.  
>"That's good to hear. Otherwise it was going to be a boring flight."<p>

He said that just before I was about to take a bite, but upon the meaning of the word sinking in, I looked at him in shock.

"Flight? As in a muggle airplane?"

He chuckled. "Yes, believe me, it was not my first preference, but seeing as I'm meeting a muggle client, who is very posh from what I've been told, he offered to pay for a first class ticket for me and any companions that I wished to bring. Did I mention that I don't normally make house calls? Because I don't, but this man was particularly insistent and when I had expressed my uncertainty about going he offered to pay for the flight. So really you can't refuse this offer."

I finally took a bite of my food and thought on it. Despite the fact that I felt slightly bad about using this guy's money to go to Rome, by the sounds of things he had enough that he would barely notice. But, it was only the flight that wouldn't really be that long, and it was a good opportunity to see Rome, which surprisingly I hadn't felt the need to until now.

"You know, I think I'll go. I've always wanted to go and see some of those muggle sights, plus it will be a good opportunity for us to spend some time together, really getting to know one another."

He nodded, seemingly happy with my choice at least.

I looked down at my watch and saw that I only had ten minutes let of my break, so I decided that the time for talking was over and that I should probably eat quickly. Draco seemed to get that our time was almost up and as I finished off eating he got up to go pay, considering it would have been another argument if they had brought the check over. I swear he purposely paid while I was still eating so that I couldn't argue.

He arrived back at the table just as I stood up to leave.

"I take it you're ready to go then?"

"Yes, I'm still put off that you won't let me pay for my bit. I mean, you didn't even eat anything!"

"Honestly, when will you get it through your head that it's not a problem? Just accept it, Hermione."

I really wanted to hex him, the only thing stopping me being the fact that we were in the middle of a muggle town.

"I won't. I'll keep bugging you until you come around."

He snorted, clearly not believing that he would ever change. That man was just as stubborn as me when he wanted to be.

As we left the café I turned back down the street to head back to work.

"The flight leaves on Friday afternoon. I'll send you an -," he pulled a face, "- email with the details and your plane ticket. I assume you can get your passport in order before then?"

I laughed. Draco and emails? What kind of a world was it that I lived in? "Okay, via email then."

We were nearing the front door to the shop when I remembered June, but it was too late to change anything now. We had passed the front windows and quickly looking in the shop I knew from the shit eating grin on her face she had seen who I was walking with.

Pausing outside the shop, I thought it best to say my goodbye now as to not give June a chance to ruin things.

"Well, thanks for buying lunch, despite the fact that you didn't have to. It was nice."

"Well, it's was friends do. I'll see you on Friday, if not sooner." He paused, then after a small smirk appeared on his face he reached out and slid his arms around my waist drawing me into a hug of all things!

Though apparently it wasn't all innocent because during the said hug after I had wrapped my arms around his neck, he whispered in my ear: "I had been wondering what all the fuss was about every time we walked into the store; now I know you were hiding me from one of your friends."

As he pulled out, he had that evil smirk still on his face. Though this time it quickly left as he let out a chuckle.

"You see your face? See you later, Hermione."

With those final words, he left me in stunned silence as he continued off down the street.

I barely had enough mind to head inside, though that in itself was probably a bad idea, because from the look on her face June had seen everything.

"Not together, huh?" she asked from behind the cash register.

She raised a hand as I was about to argue. "Whatever, you'll come out of denial eventually."

I was in no frame of mind to argue; I was still back in the memory of Draco Malfoy hugging me, even if it was to cause trouble.

I swear that I had never been hugged like that before. I mean, sure, I had hugged Harry a million times before but it had never felt like that and I couldn't put my finger on why.

Wrenching my own mind back from its day dream I focused on the fact that I still had four hours of work before I could go home and there were still plenty of jobs to do.


	7. Chapter 7

The wind had just enough of a chill to annoyingly turn my nose cold. I had a jumper on but I hadn't thought to bring a scarf with me so I was stuck in a state of half chilled and half warm. Of course, if I lived in a wizarding town I could just cast a heating charm but no, for once living in a muggle town was not the best option.

I sighed and quickened my pace down the street. I was headed towards the post office, though if you knew the right tricks, say if you were a wizard or a witch, it also happened to be an Owlery. Of course they had to be a little more discreet about their operations out here, sending the owls off at night instead of just any old time but considering it was twilight now I was sure that my letter would be sent off quickly. All of this trouble just to invite Harry and Ginny out tomorrow - honestly, I really should buy my own owl one of these days. It would save me a lot of time and effort.

Others were out and about on the streets, though as the shops closed the numbers were starting to dwindle. There was still three weeks until Christmas but the frenzy had begun, like everywhere in the world shops were packed with lights and chocolate and a million and one present ideas; it was all very annoying really.

I reached the post office, but instead of simply walking in I started down a concealed pathway to the side of the building. To muggles it would look like a simple garden, though to a witch like myself it was a pathway to the building out the back. Arriving at the main door I quickly mounted the stairs and headed inside. Naturally there was no one inside but the mailman - there weren't really any other wizards around this particular town.

"Hello there, miss, what can I do for you?" he asked looking up from whatever he had been doing before I walked in.

"I have a letter that I would like to send." As I answered I did wonder what else he thought I would be here for, it was an Owlery after all.

"Alrighty then, that will be five sickles please," he said ringing it up on the cash register.

I nodded and as I handed over the letter I pulled out 5 sickles from my handbag to pay the man. Normally paying might seem weird but the poor bloke had to make a living somehow and looking after the birds was costly.

"Thank you, hope you have a good evening miss," said the man as I started to leave.

"You too," I replied, not really wanting to hang around. Opening the door, the cold wind hit me in the face and once again I really wished I had brought a scarf.

I completely skipped the beach on my way home, in no mood to be closer to a source of coldness. I didn't often travel this way so I was a little unfamiliar with the route. I nearly turned down the wrong street at one point but luckily I had seen an old sign that had fallen over.

Arriving home I quickly checked that all my windows were closed and, using a little magic, I started a fire in my fireplace. I was raised in the cold atmosphere but that didn't mean that the fire wasn't a welcome addition.

With nothing better to do I boiled the kettle and made myself a cup of tea, a relaxing night ahead of me. The slight patter of rain was the only sound to be heard as I made my way to my computer with my teacup in my hand.

Naturally, that didn't last. A loud knock broke the silence and I had to get up to go and check it out. Of course I didn't want to leave whoever it was standing out in the rain but despite it I did stick to the side of caution and looked through my peep hole first.

Eyes widening as I realised who it was I quickly opened the door and gestured for Draco to come in out of the rain.

"What are you doing here?" I asked immediately, confused.

Pulling off his wet over coat and hanging it on my coat rack he replied, "or as they used to say, hello."

I glared at him. He was such a smart ass. "Come on, why were you standing on my porch at seven thirty at night?"

He seemed to look uncomfortable now, apparently not wanting to answer. Still, that didn't mean I was going to let him off the hook. I continued to stare at him.

"Okay, but while I explain would you mind if we headed into your lounge room? It's kind of cold."

Realising that he was probably freezing, being wet and all, I directed him into my lounge room and went to go grab a towel and a blanket.

"Here, now you really have to explain. Why risk getting a cold to come and talk to me?"

He smirked before giving me a bogus answer. "To simply see you're pretty face of course, and wizards don't get sick, Hermione."

I sighed. He was being very annoyingly evasive, so obviously it couldn't be too important. I decided to do the nice thing and not argue, so instead I offered him a cup of tea.

"That would be lovely," he said, not moving from his spot in front of my fire. Honestly I didn't blame him, he was warming up but I could still see a shiver or two.

Walking into the kitchen I called out, "if you're here you may as well make yourself at home. You're not leaving until you tell me why you decided to come over."

I heard him sigh, and I assumed that it was out of annoyance but I could have been wrong. I pondered the possible reasons as I made his tea. The rain started to get heavier, and I knew that even if I wasn't keeping him here for an answer he wouldn't be able to leave until it died down anyway.

When I walked back into the lounge room, he had moved to the couch, seeming to have warmed up a little at least.

"Here you go," I said, offering him the cup.

"Thank you," he said as he took it from me carefully, seeing as it was fairly full. "I suppose I owe you an explanation but, well, you'll probably find it silly."

I saw his face start to close off, hiding his emotions and I knew that whatever had brought him here was personal and if I wasn't careful he really wouldn't tell me.

"I promise I won't, if you're here then obviously it matters." I took the seat at the other end of the couch, feeling surprisingly comfortable with the small distance. I pulled my feet up beside me and leaned on the back of the seat, watching him.

"Well, okay, but you promised, remember?" he said looking at me for confirmation.

I nodded and he sighed before finally spitting it out.

"Well, back at the office I was working a little over time and fell asleep. Normally I'll take a sleeping draught before bed so it can -" He glanced at me quickly obviously hesitant. "- it can stop the nightmares, but naturally I didn't take any because it wasn't planned."

Even before he kept going I understood. I wasn't the only one who had nightmares about the past. I did the same as him, I took a sleeping draught before bed. It didn't always work but most of the time it was effective.

I watched him start to stare off into the distance, wondering what the hell could have been in that dream to bring him all the way over to my place. I wanted to comfort him but I wasn't quite sure how - where was the friendship line? Though as I continued to study him I felt my heart tug and I knew that it didn't matter right now, this man needed a hug.

I crawled over the couch as Draco put his cup down. I didn't see his face as I wrapped my arms around him but he was probably surprised. I had to lean into him to keep my balance, but as arms encircled me in return I knew that he appreciated it. Whatever demons were hunting his memory, I knew that human contact would probably banish them.

"You're not the only one who has the dreams. Some nights I wake drenched in sweat, unable to breathe properly, You're not alone."

His arms squeezed me a little and I knew that whatever I was doing was working.

"So, what do two friends do on a night in?" he asked, clearly not wanting to leave. I didn't mind so much though, he was very much entitled to an overnight stay at this point.

"Well, we could always watch a movie, or play a board game. There are always options, I vote for a movie though." I did have the thought though, what movie he liked, or if he had even seen one. "Have you ever watched a movie before?" I asked voicing the thought.

"Well no," he said thoughtfully, "though I've heard of them, very popular in the muggle world, or so I've heard. What should we watch?"

He seemed to like the idea so giving him one more squeeze I slid off the couch and sat down at my movie cabinets. Deciding on the best choice was difficult; I didn't want to make him sit through a chick flick but somehow I didn't think an action movie was the best choice either.

A smile crept onto my face. "Okay, I have a movie but you can't judge me on the choice okay? Disney is cool no matter what age you are."

"Okay, sure, though what is Disney?" he asked puzzled.

I had to force myself not to show my shock. I mean, of course he didn't know what it was but still, it was Disney. It was almost an offence not to know what it was.

"Well, despite the fact that it's animation made for kids, it's an often hilarious fantasy worlds where amusing people or animals set out on some sort of quest."

He nodded in confirmation though I could tell he was slightly confused. "It's for kids you said, so why are we watching it? What is the name of the movie?"

I laughed, finally revealing the movie that I had chosen. "It's called the Emperor's New Groove."

He raised an eyebrow, obviously questioning the title, though it was a funny movie and surprisingly, I think it fit Draco very well. He had even been turned into his own version of a llama for a while there…

Turning on my T.V and switching on the movie I moved back towards the couch, grabbing the blanket that he had put down earlier. In the split second before I sat down again I was confronted with another decision, did I go back to my side of the lounge? Or did I sit next to Draco again?

The question was answered though when Draco motioned for me to sit down.

I didn't need another hint, besides that's what friends did, right? Watch movies together? A small smile appeared again as I curled up next to him, pulling the blanket over us. Of course neither Harry nor Ron had ever watched a movie with me, or even Ginny, so I didn't have anything to compare it to.

"Why do the people look so . . . strange?" he asked as the characters appeared.

"That's animation. It's hard to explain. It's where a program designs what they look like, in this case resembling human."

"That is anything but human," he said, a dubious look on his face.

I laughed, but quickly shushed myself. We were supposed to watching a movie not talking over it.

"Come on, pay attention and stop distracting me!" I scolded, slapping his arm slightly before turning back to the screen.

He managed most of the movie, but by the time the credits started rolling I could heard his slow rhythmic breathing above me, for I had grabbed a pillow and laid down across his lap a while ago.

I got up and turned the T.V off, grabbing Draco's cup and taking it back out to the kitchen. I didn't want to make too much noise in case he was a light sleeper, which he probably was if I thought about it.

I placed the cup on the sink with the rest of the dishes and decided that they really did needto be washed. Poking my head back into the lounge room I made sure that he was still asleep and cast a _Muffliato_ charm so he wouldn't hear me.

Then I went about doing the dishes. I didn't like have dirty things sitting around too long after all, germs and such.

After I had finished drying them and putting them all back in their correct places, I decided that I should probably grab some pillows for Draco in case he woke up. So I went to my linen cupboard and grabbed a couple before heading back to my lounge room.

I heard something smash in said room and I dropped the pillows, running into the area. Draco was on the ground, seemingly still asleep but obviously he was having another nightmare. He had fallen on the coffee table, which had broken under his weight, and now was thrashing around on my floor.

"Draco!" I called, sliding down to my knees next to him, unsure how to proceed, though obviously I should wake him.

As he lashed out again obviously attacking whatever was happening in his dream I grabbed him arms and, pulling his head into my lap, held them both down against his chest before he could whack me. I used the other to brush his hair out of his face.

"Draco, come on wake up. It's just a dream." My voice wasn't exactly calm but I hoped that wouldn't matter.

I wasn't sure what did it, whether it was another physical presence, one that admittedly was holding him down, or my words, but he stopped thrashing. At first I couldn't tell if he was awake, but suddenly tears started slipping down his checks and I knew, that despite the fact that his eyes were still closed he was partially awake. After I let go of his arms he turned so that he was curled up practically in my lap. I didn't know what to do but I figured at this point probably just comforting him would be best so I started brushing my hands through his hair, leaning back against the couch in a more comfortable position. He wrapped his arms around my waist and just cried. It was horrible to think what the war could have done to him to cause this, though he wasn't alone. I knew we had gone through totally different things and even if I knew what the nightmares were like I couldn't even begin to imagine what they were about. We had been on two totally different sides.

The tears stopped after a while, but that was only because he had fallen back asleep again. I knew that I wasn't going anywhere but luckily it wasn't too uncomfortable. Eventually my head flopped back onto the couch seat and I fell asleep, hands still in his hair.

A/N THANK YOU!

Especially to all those who reviewed last chapter, thank you all very much. Obviously it's the reviews that keep me writing. I would also like to thank my beta reader who gets my chapters so quickly, iceandfire105! Thanks again, to everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I am so, so, so sorry. I just let everything go. I'm really sorry about the wait. Anyway, onto the story.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was confused; why was I sitting on the floor? And then I remembered. I found that my hands were still in his hair as he continued to sleep in my lap.<p>

I grimaced. I was going to pay for spending the night on the floor. Gently, I started stroking his hair again. Honestly, I had never really thought about it but it was incredibly soft; I mean he really did look after it.

With a large intake of breath he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times to get used to the light.

"Morning," I greeted, removing my hands, now slightly embarrassed.

He sat up, taking a look around before flashing me a smile. "Good morning."

I really didn't know what to say next though so I started to get up, only to find that my legs had fallen asleep.

I groaned as pins and needles took over and I had to sit down again.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, chuckling.

I glared at him. "You better be, this hurts you know."

He just smirked and started to get up himself, and because no heavy head had been limiting the circulation to _his_ legs he was able to stand easily enough. He reached down to offer me a hand up, and really I was in no situation to refuse. With his help I was able to stand, and soon enough the pins and needles went away.

"Next time, let's try falling asleep on a nice soft bed or something," I muttered, heading off up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Hey, if you wanted to move to the bed, all you had to do was ask, "he said, though I could just here the smirk in his voice.

"I'm going to get changed. You could always start cooking breakfast," I called out as I started ascending the stairs.

"Yes your majesty," he said, and as I turned to laugh at him he gave a little bow. "How am I supposed to refuse an order from the queen?" he asked.

I shook my head at him and left him to his own devices. He had cooked at least once before that I knew of so I really wasn't that worried about leaving him on his own. After all, he should already know where half the things were.

Reaching my room I decided that a full shower was in order and I quickly grabbed a change of clothes and headed into my bathroom.

When I emerged the smell of pancakes was wafting through the house. Honestly, how did a pureblood wizard who had probably had elves all his life learn how to cook? Though, really, I wouldn't put anything past him. I started to comb through my hair, but found it nearly impossible, so I grabbed my wand and spelled it dry and moderately straight; completely straight hair looked horrible on me but this way it framed my face nicely. Normally I wouldn't bother with such things, certainly not with magic but I just felt the inclination to look pretty today. That's what I told myself at least - it did not have _anything_ to do with the man downstairs.

He was humming a tune as I reached the kitchen, though I couldn't immediately see him.

"Ah, Hermione," he said stepping out of my pantry. "Do you have any maple syrup?"

I laughed. This was ridiculous. When he cooked he seemed like a completely different person. "It's on the top shelf. I don't use it very often so it's the furthest away from the middle."

He smirked at me. "Only _you _would have your pantry organised in order of use," he said reaching up and getting it down.

Studying the kitchen I realised that he had yet again made more dishes for me to clean, though there was a delicious looking stack of pancakes in the centre of my breakfast table.

"You keep surprising me you know, these look delicious," I complimented him as I went over to the kettle to make a cup of tea.

"Oh, I know," he said flashing me a grin before putting the maple syrup on the table. I set about making the tea, seeing as it was the polite thing to do. He had already cooked breakfast, after all.

We sat down and dug in as soon as I set the cups on the table. I didn't really talk because I was too busy enjoying the pancakes. He really did know how to cook.

"So, what are your plans for today?" he asked as I sat back to slowly appreciate my tea.

"Well, I did actually invite Harry and Ginny over today. I was going to see them this weekend but, well, plans change," I said giving him a smile.

"Well, I'm glad that you changed your plans for me," he said showing, like he did occasionally, his sweet side.

"Actually, they will be coming in about an hour, so if you don't want to meet them you have plenty of time to, well, leave."

I left the offer unspoken. He could stay if he wanted; I wouldn't object, in fact I would be sort of happy if he stayed to meet them. They could hopefully see how much he had changed.

"Well," he hesitated in his answer, though I couldn't really blame him, like _he_ would jump at the chance to meet his old arch nemesis.

"Its fine, if you don't want to," I said quickly, despite feeling a little disappointed, but then again he was a Slytherin not a Gryffindor.

It must have shown in my eyes because with a small huff he said, "No, I'll meet them, I just feel that I should probably to and get changed first considering I am still wearing the clothes I had on yesterday, and they are quite honestly disgusting." He wrinkled his nose. "I hate wearing the same clothes two days in a row."

I held back a laugh. Of course he would think that wearing something twice was dirty; he was still a Malfoy, no matter how often I forgot. I smiled at him though, showing that I didn't mind.

"Well, then you better get going. I'll see you back here in an hour fresh and ready to meet my friends," I said getting up and taking our dishes to the sink.

"Okay, I'll be back, though what are we going to tell them? Oh yes Potter, I forgot to mention your best friend and I have to have a child!" He shook his head as he left the room, heading out the front door without another word, which I felt was quite rude because suddenly I was faced with the real problem of what I was going to tell them. When I had first invited Draco to join us I had just wanted my new friends company but now, what was I going to tell them?

I shook my head. I would just have to think about it. After all, I did have an hour. I headed up the stairs to make sure that all my things were in order. I decided that I should check that email with my flight details on it, considering I was going to need it in a couple of days.

The hour passed quickly enough and before I knew it the doorbell rang. Of course I had no idea who would turn up first, so I quickly headed down to find out.

Upon opening the door, there stood Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione!" cried Ginny rushing forward and wrapping me in a hug. "I was so excited when we got your owl! I mean, we did reply of course but I think we got here before our bird did," she finished with a giggle, finally letting me go.

"That's quite alright Gin, come on in. Would either of you like a cup of tea?" I offered as I led them down the hall into my kitchen, heading over to the kettle and putting it on.

"That would be great, thanks," said Harry, taking a seat.

Ginny didn't give him much more time to talk before she was talking about her life and Molly and how the family was doing. That was, for once, a good thing though I really should tell them that Draco was coming back soon.

As Ginny paused to take a breath I decided that now was the perfect time to tell them about it, but naturally I never got the chance. The doorbell rang once again and I had to excuse myself to go and let him in.

Opening the door I held a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet.

"Harry and Ginny are already here, and I didn't exactly get a chance to explain anything yet," I whispered, closing the door silently behind him as he stepped inside.

He grimaced, probably guessing that things would not go as smoothly now. He followed me down the hall, but I gestured for him to wait as I stepped around the corner back into Harry and Ginny's view.

"I was going to tell you but I was expecting another guest today as well."

"Was that who was at the door then? Well who is it, where are they?" asked Ginny, always too curious for her own good.

"He's here, I just wanted you two to assure me something first." I looked at each of them as they nodded. "Just wait 'til everything is explained, and don't jump to any conclusions" I shot Harry a look, "And under _no_ circumstances are you to attack him."

Harry looked at me, confused. "Of course, Hermione, but who…?"

He trailed off as I heard Draco take the few steps around the corner into their view.

"_Malfoy?_" Harry exclaimed, confusion and anger immediately taking over his features. Ginny looked shocked, though it quickly passed and now she just had a thoughtful expression on her face. I decided that it would be best to start talking before Harry or - god forbid - Draco said anything else.

"Harry, look its fine, Draco is, a friend now," I said 'friend' but that didn't seem entirely suited because he was somehow more than that, though I wasn't quite sure in what way.

"Hermione, I don't understand, how, how did this happen?" Harry asked, dropping his head into a hand. Ginny reached out and started combing his hair in an act of comfort. I sighed. This was going to be a long day. I decided to take a seat, not bothering to invite Draco because he knew his way around. I was suddenly struck by a thought, though. "Harry, how much do you know about…my match?"

I saw the realisation dawn on Ginny, and Harry too, a second later. There was only really one thing I could mean after all. I heard Draco snort behind me, before going over to the kettle and finding his own cup.

"You were matched with him? How come I wasn't notified of this?" Harry said, outraged.

I looked to Ginny, begging her to help me here. I didn't know all that much about his job and though I'd assume that it wasn't the department of match making, I didn't blame him. Of course I had at first been demanding that he do something, but I had grown used to it now.

"Harry, you know that the matches were based of compatibility and location. This wasn't in your control," Ginny said, rubbing his shoulder. Honestly he was almost taking it worse than I had.

"How…are you to coping with…CAP?" Ginny asked.

"Well…" I glanced at Draco who had paused in his work, apparently also listening. "They gave us a fair bit of time, so it's going fairly smoothly. Draco and I are friends now so it's not really that daunting," I replied telling most of the truth.

"See Harry, it's not that bad," said Ginny, obviously not that concerned about it. Harry nodded but still seemed angry. Ginny continued asking questions and as Draco sat down in the seat next to me (as far from Harry as he could get). I answered them, we discussed my job and my house and their own lives before Ginny led the conversation down a path I wasn't sure I wanted to go.

"How many kids did you want Hermione? You know, before all this?"

I almost didn't answer, asking myself why on earth she would bring it up, but she was Ginny and sometimes she spoke before she thought.

"Well, I guess I never really thought about it, I just never assumed it would happen so early in my life," I said, trying to avoid answering specifically because, well then she might get the impression that I would still want that and then it would all just go downhill.

"That's understandable," she said, nodding.

There was a lapse in the conversation where Harry chose the opportunity to butt in. "I'm sorry everyone, but I have to get back to the Ministry. Ginny, would you like to come with me or stay? It's up to you," he offered, getting up and waiting for her answer.

"I think I'll stay, I'll be home later okay Harry? Have fun at work," she said getting up and giving him a quick kiss. I found it sweet they were such a lovely couple. Honestly, I would never have thought that it would have worked out so well between them.

Harry bid his farewell and showed himself out leaving Ginny, myself and Draco to ourselves.

"Now, I can really ask some questions," said Ginny mischievously.

I groaned. Of course something was holding her back; one risky question would never be enough coming from Ginny.

"So, are you guys really just friends? I mean, come_ on_, Draco looks at home here!" she said, looking at me intently, waiting for an answer.

Draco grew uncomfortable and before I could form a response he decided that it was time for him to leave too, reminding me about our plans for tomorrow. As we heard the front door close for a second time Ginny turned back to me. "Okay now it's a girls night. You really do have to tell me everything," and with that a small smile did creep onto my features.

"Okay, but how about we take this to the lounge? It will be more comfortable." As I got up I continued, for once feeling mostly comfortable in answering her question. "As you've seen, obviously Draco has changed - I mean, he's still got that arrogant attitude sometimes, but since this whole ordeal started he's been really nice."

We curled up together on the couch and as we settled in her next question was thrown at me. "You introduced him as just a friend; was that for Harry's benefit or are you guys really only at that level?"

There was an assumption in that question. Ginny was automatically assuming that we were going to be a couple.

I laughed. "We're just friends, though admittedly he has saved my life recently," I told her.

Her eyes widened. "What happened? You have to tell me everything. Are you okay now?" Concern was immediate, though obviously since I was sitting there with her in one piece she must have felt at least partly comforted.

"Well, it was right after my trip to the London Ministry," I began and went on to tell her about my almost drowning, though I left out the part of my panic attack. The conversation led from one encounter to another until I was telling her about my plans for the weekend. She seemed thrilled for some reason, apparently we were going to make a 'cute couple' at which point I smacked her on the arm. Honestly, that woman got all sorts of ideas, though I was faced with the fact that it was inevitable. I mean if I were going to have his child, then we would probably end up…

I stopped my train of thought. I couldn't bear to think about it just yet.

As dusk fell, Ginny bid her goodbye and left via the floo, making me promise to invite her over more. I agreed because honestly, with a female Weasley what else was there to do? I then went about tiding up the house; with all the guests that had been through there was quite a mess, and after that I decided that making a check list and packing for the weekend would also be a good idea. I sat down and went about making the list. I thought of all the possible things we could be doing and decided that one set of practical clothes that still looked nice as well as a warm formal dress were pretty much necessities. We would only be gone for one night and I could always buy more, I supposed. My closet was getting a little thin lately.

* * *

><p>AN Okay so this chapter is short, but that's because I've been having real trouble writing it. I'm so sorry for the long wait, that's if I even have any of my old readers left. The next chapter should be a solid length, I'm back into things now, though if I get a bucket of school work that may be a couple of weeks. I hope you guys don't all hate me for being lazy. I know this chapter wasn't my best, though I plan to take a lot more care with my writing so bear with me please?

Oh I also have a question for you guys, how many of you actually like pancakes? Because I actually hate them, I can't stand them unless they're coated in chocolate, so what are you guys like?

* * *

><p>Message from the beta: I like my pancakes, but . . . chocolate is nasty stuff for me . . . I'll leave it at that.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing last chapter! I'm sorry that the Harry and Ginny didn't stay so long, I was having trouble writing the chapter but I promise that this trip to Rome will be better! Although, fair warning I have never been to Rome, so please just don't hate me? Also I know that half these things wouldn't be there in the year 2000 but honestly it does make the story interesting so just, um please don't hate me?

I'm going to start a song suggestion list, which would naturally be the songs I listen to while writing each chapter. Feel free to just skip, or if you want listen to some of them.

Roundtable Rival - Lindsey Stirling

Summertime Sadness- Luna de Ray

I love Rock and Roll

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous- Good Charlotte

I was also like to thank my fabulous beta reader, for her amazing job, because she gets them back so dam quickly. IceandFire105.

With the sun barely rising, I left my house and towed my suitcase towards the waiting car. Apparently it was all part of the deal. Draco was waiting by it, hand on the open door as the driver took my bag to put it in the boot.

"How on earth was a limousine part of the deal?" I asked in disbelief. Honestly, how rich was this person? Then again he was paying for two first class tickets without batting an eye so what had I expected? Draco simply shrugged while grinning. Of _course_ he thought that this was completely normal. I sighed but got into the car none the less. It would be a waste to protest at this point – after all, I had agreed to the whole endeavour in the first place. I bid goodbye to the smell of the sea for the weekend as Draco slid in next to me, closing the door.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Rome?" he asked, fiddling with something to his side and making two cups of tea.

I accepted the drink as I started to answer his question. "I am slightly excited, even if it's only for a day and a bit," I told him, making sure my seat belt was securely fastened.

A smug grin crossed his features and suddenly I had a sneaking suspicion that he knew something that I didn't.  
>"Won't you be so happy then to find out that in fact we are staying for four days?" he asked as he leaned back comfortably in the limo.<p>

I stared at him in disbelief. "_Excuse me? _What if I had work? You can't just -" He held up a hand, cutting me off.

"Would you believe that I was nice enough to check with your friend June about your working hours? She was thrilled to know about our little trip, though I can't put my finger on why." He feigned innocence as I glared at him. So what if it was sort of nice? I was still put off that he and June had been working together. I knew for a fact that I had been working on Monday, but knowing June she would now be covering my shift, because for some reason she was _really_ into the relationship between me and Draco.

"Some things never change," I muttered, though I knew for a fact that he could still hear it. He just grinned at me.

"So when we get there I'll have time to drop you off at the hotel before my meeting. I have no idea how long that will be, anywhere between an hour and four depending on the client," he told me as he pulled out a small book that he must keep all his affairs logged in. "Of course, you can do whatever you like in that time, since the hotel, being five stars, has many areas that I think you will enjoy. After all, I had hoped we would see Rome together the next day."

I looked at him curiously. He seemed to have it all planned out. I never knew he was this much of a control freak; I mean, sure, I guess the signs had been there, but still.

"We're staying at the Rome Cavalieri," he stated with calm. People with lots of money still amazed me every day. This place _already_ sounded expensive. "Tonight I plan on taking you out to this dance club that I've heard is absolutely awesome, so I hope you have something to wear. That means we'll go out and see the sights on Saturday and Sunday then on Monday I have a small surprise for you before we head back home."

As he took a sip of his tea I took the opportunity to let the information sink in. Honestly, what did he need to surprise me for anyway? We were friends…

Then it hit me - this wasn't really what friends did. It seemed that no matter what light I looked at it now, this trip appeared more than a simple friend adventure. I wondered if it had occurred to him that he was acting very much like a boyfriend would in this kind of situation, and honestly, I did like the fact that he was so organised?

It would take two hours to reach the nearest city with a public airport, which was why I was immediately surprised when we stopped not 20 minutes later.

I looked at Draco curiously, to see that he had already stepped out and was waiting for me to join him. "Why are we stopping? The airport's…" I trailed off as I realised that we were on a private runway with only one aircraft on it.

"Seriously? First class as in _his own plane?_ Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked. Honestly, this man kept a few too many secrets for my liking.

He looked like he wanted to make a joke but after sensing my discomfort at it all he switched to reassurance. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you. But, I guess you're not a big fan of the surprises then," he said, seeming a little too unconcerned for my liking.

I hmphed, but followed him as he headed over to the man waiting by the stairs up into the plane. They chatted for a bit before he let Draco and myself on, though he didn't even check our papers, so I was curious about why he let us on so easily.

"Draco," I began as we took our seats facing each other over a table, "how come that man didn't have to check our tickets?" Curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Papers can be forged. That man had already been taught our faces so that it didn't really matter what the papers said. If we didn't look like ourselves we wouldn't be allowed on the plane."

I nodded. I guess in the muggle world of money that would be the safest way to go, though that would certainly never work in the wizarding world.

The little overhead speakers came on and the captain's voice came over the intercom, going through the safety instructions and the basic flight enjoyment speech. As the plane started its trip down the runway, Draco seemed to grow even paler than his usual skin tone.

"Are you okay?" I asked, knowing that he was a wizard after all, so this might be a little unnerving for him.

"It's just the taking off," he said, fingers gripping the armrest as we started to speed up. "Once in the air, I'm normally fine."

I watched him with worry. If he was going to throw up I really didn't want to be in the way when that happened. Getting pushed back into my seat as we left the ground, my ears popped as we ascended. As we levelled out though, the colour started to return to Draco's face and by the time the seatbelt light went off he was looking normal again.

"So, who's this client you have in Rome?" I asked, curious as to who this guy was.

"Well, he's a potential investor. You see, recently I came up with this new invention and he would like to sponsor it. My job is convincing him that the product is worth his time."

I was slightly confused. If he wanted to invest, then wouldn't he already have faith in the product? Then again here was a reason I did not take legal studies during my time at Hogwarts.

We chatted during the flight and before I knew it we were hitting the ground. Again, Draco looked uncomfortable but not nearly as bad as when we had taken off.

"I still can't believe that I just saw Draco Malfoy take a plane," I said as we disembarked, to find that once again there was a limo waiting for us.

"Yeah, well it's not that big a deal, I've done it before." He tried to shrug it off, obviously not liking the concept very much. I just laughed as I watched my luggage being packed into the car.  
>"You know, I think I'm going to have to go shopping now, I didn't bring enough clothes for this," I told him as the thought struck me; maybe I could do that while he was at him meeting.<p>

"That sounds like a plan. I would offer to pay but I feel that you would, I'm sure very kindly, reject my offer."

I nodded. Of course I would I wouldn't let him pay for my clothes! Honestly, who did he take me for?

We hopped into the car without further discussion on the matter and headed for the hotel, that I was sure held overpriced objects of every sort. I looked out the window intently as the streets passed by; mutable forms of transport could be seen everywhere and numerous amounts of people crowded the streets. We were definitely no longer in our sleepy seaside town. The driver weaved his way through the traffic easily enough and before long we had arrived at one of the fanciest hotels I had ever seen.

"Why do rich people insist on so much?" I asked, as a bell man came to take our bags from the car. Draco paid the driver and ushered me into the main lobby, which was again massively oversized.

"This really isn't that impressive, our villa down on my island is actually much better. I must take you sometime," he said continuing on to the main check-in point.

"You have your own island?" I asked in disbelief. How much money did this man have?

"Hmm, yes," he said as the lady behind the counter checked our names off the list. "Mother gave it to me for my 11th birthday after getting into Hogwarts. Of course, it's smaller than my parents' island but I like it more. It feels more relaxed." He took the offered room keys from the woman. Apparently she must have been used to rich people because she didn't even bat an eye as he mentioned having his own island. I just hoped she hadn't caught the word Hogwarts.

Offering his arm, Draco led the way through the lobby to the elevators - apparently another muggle contraption that he knew how to use.

"My lady, if you will follow me, I'll take you to your room," he said in a fake accent that made me laugh. How could he be gentlemanly and a pain all at the same time?

"Of course, good sir," I replied as we stepped inside, the doors closing behind us. "I would be overjoyed for an escort to my room, considering someone forgot to inform me just where it is," I pointed out.

"Well, how very rude of them, I would, of course, told you straight away," he said with a chuckle, offering me one of the keys.

"I do believe room 105 it where we are staying, 5th floor," he said as I took the key from him. Hopefully it wasn't too high for me; there was a reason I didn't like Quidditch, after all, and height was a major factor in that.

The elevator dinged as we reached the correct floor. There was someone waiting on the other side who gave us a curious glance as we walked arm in arm down the hallway, talking in our silly accents. There were rooms on either side of the hallway, which at least meant that our room would have a view. I wondered now just how fancy it was going to be.

"Our rooms are joined but we have two completely separate bedrooms and ensuites. So, the ding area and the balcony we will be sharing," he told me as unlocked the door to let us in.

My jaw nearly hit the floor when I entered the room, but then again what had I been expecting? There was a small kitchen area in the back corner, right next to the double French doors that opened up to our personal balcony that over looked the majority of the pool area. In front of that was a fancy lounge room with a very plush rug in the middle. There were two main closing double doors leading of the main room to which I assumed would be our bedrooms.

"I call the one on the left!" I said, nearly giggling as I quickly went to the doors to see what my bedroom looked like.

Naturally, like everything else, it was completely fancy. The bed covers were ridiculously soft and there were large windows that overlooked the same area as the balcony. There were large curtains that matched the room beautifully if you did want some privacy. Off to the side there was a huge bathroom that I couldn't believe I got all to myself.

Walking back into the main area I saw Draco direct the bell boy with our bags to our separate rooms.

"I have to get going," he said as the bell boy dropped his stuff off.

"Anywhere between an hour and four, right?" I asked, making sure.

"Yes, probably closer to four, this guy tends to be a little chatty from what I'm told."

I nodded as the bell boy left, after Draco gave him a tip for his work.

"Well, I'll see you later, feel free to walk around, Richard is down stairs with a car if you would like him to take you anywhere, but there are plenty of places around here to keep you interested. There is a large shopping centre not too far from here, actually, though if you do want to leave the hotel I suggest you do take Richard with you. He is fluent in the language and knows his way around."

I nodded. I was undecided on whether I wanted to go shopping or not, but strangely enough I found comfort in the fact that Draco had organised things so that I wouldn't get lost.

He exited the room, leaving me to ponder my choices. I knew that this place had a wonderful pool and spa area, obviously because I could see it from our balcony but maybe that shopping trip was in order first.

Grabbing my handbag and coat I headed for the lobby, where I was at a slight loss as to where I was supposed to find Richard. I mean, it was a very large place, so I decided to head towards the main doors. I could see no other way to find him at this point.

Surprisingly enough, I saw Richard calmly seated on one of the benches outside reading the newspaper.

"Um, hello," I said, approaching him, unsure on whether Draco had informed him about his duties or not.

"Hello, Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy told me you'd be down in a minute. Do you want to go shopping then?"

I almost laughed. "Well, yes, apparently Mr Malfoy got it correct. I would like to go to the nearest shopping centre please," I told him.

He grinned. "Right this way then, Miss," he said, guiding me down the street to where the car was waiting. After studying the man for a minute I noticed a few things about him. For one, he was way too muscly for a simple car driver, and he continuously checked our surroundings, though he never did anything to make me uneasy. We headed straight to the car, and thankfully for me it was the same one as before. I suspected that Richard was also a body guard, which would explain why Draco had wanted me to take him with me when I left he hotel. Though, honestly, I was a witch, I could take care of myself!

Richard held the car door open for me and I smiled at him. He was a very nice fellow. After we got in and he had started driving I asked, "How far is the shopping centre? Draco said it was nearby."

Richard laughed and before I could ask why he said, "It is, but Mr Malfoy insisted that I take you to the Via Borgognona."

I sighed. Of course Draco had a specific shopping area in mind, but honestly, a small, low price one would have worked just as well. The car drifted through the traffic and before too long Richard was pulling up in a large car parking area. He quickly got out and before I could even reach the door he was opening it for me.

"Thank you," I said as I got out, smiling at him.

"My pleasure," he replied as the locked the car behind me. "It's a short walk to the shops from here but don't worry, I'm to accompany you anywhere you go."

I nodded. Really, the company wasn't unwelcome; this was a big city after all. We headed off down the street. In the side alley that we started with there weren't a lot of people but as we left that more and more people started crowding the streets, though not quite as many as London so I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. There were all kinds of shops down the street and I had to stop myself from going into a lot of them, I didn't want to spend too much on this trip. I was simply here to buy some clothes.

I studied the shop titles and soon enough I decided on a few that didn't look to expensive. Richard didn't seem to mind following me around; he found numerous ways to amuse himself as I looked at articles of clothing. I was trying to find things that would make me look flattering as well as warm.

There were several pieces that suited but I only bought two thinking that if another occasion arose where I needed more, the shops would always be here.

With my purchases in hand I walked out of the store to find Richard helping another woman who had fallen over to gather her things. After she was right again and had all her bags in her hands, Richard spotted me and bid her farewell.

"So, are you done or do you want to go to another shop?" he asked, almost fearfully. He was lucky I wasn't a real shopaholic, or that would end in disaster for him. If he though that _this_ shopping trip had been long, I remembered one that Ginny had taken me on once, that had seemed like it was never going to end. By the time she let me sit down in the closest café I was bone tired and I could barely feel my feet.

"No, I'm good to go. I found what I wanted easily enough."

Relief crossed his face and soon enough we were back at the limo, and he was opening the door for me. He was also going to take my bags but it was easier if I just held onto them. After all, there wasn't too many.

Richard chatted about his family on the way back. He was a very open person which was a nice change, and after all, he was normal. He had no idea that there had been a massive war between extremely experienced wizards.

Arriving back at the hotel, I thanked him and left him to his own devices; after all, I was completely sage here. I still pondered why Draco needed a body guard as well as a driver. I mean, he was a wizard. Surely there couldn't be that much danger. I was determined to ask him when he got back but for now I would simply go and maybe enjoy a nice spa.

Making a plan, I dumped my stuff up in my room and got changed before heading down to the spa area. Entering the room I found that they didn't just have one spa but many, one of them quite large - almost backyard pool size. I chose one off to the side, not that it was by any means small. I sat in the hot water, conversing with many people as they came and went until at one point a shadow loomed over me, and none other than Draco Malfoy jumped in splashing hot water all over me.

I coughed as some got in my mouth and had to sit up properly to clear my lungs.

"Draco!" I cried, annoyed. Didn't this man have common sense?

All I got was a smug grin in response.

"I take it that the meeting went well then, considering you seem happy?" I asked, voicing the thought.

"That it did – honestly, a nice word here, a well-placed chat there and he was very willing to invest," he told me enthusiastically.

It was odd seeing him happy for once, though it was something that I wanted to see more of. I didn't think I had ever seen him in such a state. Obviously he was very passionate about his business.

"Though enough about work, what did you do while I was busy?" he asked, calming down remarkably quickly.

"I went shopping, after you dropped your little bomb on me I decided that more clothes were in order. Don't worry, Richard was with me the entire time," I said, knowing that obviously he was slightly concerned - for a reason I couldn't put my finger on - about my safety. Maybe that was just what friends did though, I mean, Harry and Ron had always been concerned.

"That's good, I hope he wasn't too annoying. Now, if you'll remember I have made dinner reservations for tonight but what do you want to do until then?" he asked, now seeming content to just lie in the water.

"Well, I was having a snooze until someone splashed me with water," I told him, glaring at him as a sheepish smile crept onto his face.

"Apparently that snooze was just not meant to be," he told me, confident smirk replacing the grin.

I shook my head at him. It was becoming more and more difficult as I got to know that man to get mad at him.

"Well, I feel that I've had more than enough time in the water so I think I'll be hopping out," I told him as I stood up and headed over to the side.

"Oh, really?" he asked, and before I could question what he meant, his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into the spa, straight into the deepest part of it, pulling us both underwater with a splash.

I struggled against his arm but before I could escape he got the second one around me and we were both rising back up to the surface. As soon as my head broke the water I took a breath and started to berate him but before I could get more than another word out he dunked me back under. Reaching out I poked him in the ribs before he could think about it and his reaction gave me a second to escape. I kicked off the bottom and away from him.

I broke the surface and took in a new breath wiping the water from my eyes. I spotted Draco coming for me and I splashed out at him, hoping to hinder him a little in his attack.

"I just wanted to get out!" I shrieked moving through the water further away from him.

"But I just got in, and I don't want to be alone," he whined wiping the water off his face before locking back onto my form. I knew I didn't have long before his next attack came so I continued to move further out of his reach. He, on the other hand, did have an advantage of being a lightning quick seeker, and I, to no surprise, didn't.

"Well, I don't see why your loneliness should prevent me from leaving that water," I told him, dodging an arm that snuck out to grab me again. I did have a thought though and as his next grab came I grabbed it in return and pulled him towards me using his own weight which in the water really wasn't that hard in the water. As he started past me I put a hand on his shoulders and pushed him under as far as he could go. Then I quickly let go, and, moving to the far side of the spa and climbed the stairs that led out.

"See, the world's on myside," I said as I successfully left the water and stood on the edge, looking down at Draco, who was now trying to glare (unsuccessfully) at me.

"Well, then what do you want to do?" he asked as he got out of the water to join me. I was slightly suspicious about his quick agreement.

"Well I don't know," I said as I started along the track near the larger pool/spa. I hadn't really thought about it, just that I had already been in the water awhile.

He nodded, and as I turned to ask him for suggestions he tackled me into the large pool, which luckily was deep enough that it wouldn't hurt us. I cursed just as we hit the water. Honestly, what if the other people got annoyed?

In the current predicament I tried to push away from him again but to no avail he was ready for me this time. I couldn't even get my arms out to poke him. We can back up and I was able to take a new breath. It had almost been too long under the water.

"Damn it, Draco," I said, opening my eyes to find that we had indeed splashed several people.

"We're interrupting these people!" I told him twisting around as he let me go. Of course, the only response I got to that was a careless smirk.

"But I wanted to dunk you so it was them or you," he told me, not a hint of regret in his tone.

I sighed. "Well, can we go now, because you certainly dunked me, _again_." I glared, daring him to trap me here for even longer.

"Alright princess, let's go," he said jumping up onto the side with way to much ease.

"Freaking sports freak," I muttered quietly as I tried to jump back out - not that it worked very well. Soon enough I was back in the water facing the slightly to high edge.

"I'm going around to the stairs," I told him, not wanting to hurt myself.

"Hermione, the stairs are all the way over there," he pointed out, and truthfully they were a very long way away.

"Here, let me help you," he offered, leaning down and extending both arms.

I was unsure how this would help me get out but grabbing both of his arms he pulled me closer and tightened his grip before completely lifting me up and out of the water.

"What the hell are you doing?" I squeaked as my feet left the water and ascended over to the ledge. Admittedly my own grip did tighten and I held on for dear life; surely it would hurt being dropped from here.

He chuckled. "It's okay, Hermione, look you're back on the ground already," he said, quietly reassuring me. Opening the eyes that I hadn't realised I had closed I found that I was in fact back on the side of the pool/spa.

"Wow, you literately just lifted me out," I said in slight shock. I didn't know he was that strong. I mean, obviously he was fit but _honestly_.

He smirked, naturally. "It really wasn't that difficult. You really don't weigh that much."

I looked at him in doubt. I knew for exactly how much I weighed and I wasn't the lightest. He simply laughed and motioned for me to lead the way back to where my things, and apparently now his, were lying.

"You know, they have a large chess set here. Obviously it's muggle but I'm sure you could teach me," he said, grabbing his towel. It was true; while I hated wizard chess the muggle version was significantly less violent and I quite enjoyed the mental challenge.

"Okay, that sounds good," I told him, grabbing my bag and heading off to the ladies change rooms.

"Meet you back here in twenty!" I called as the door swung closed, though I did have enough time to see him shake his head at the amount of time I needed to get changed.

So, taking a quick shower, I brushed out my hair, and though I would normally have used magic, dried it with a towel. I managed to get back out to the main area in eighteen minutes, with two to spare.

"You're early," Draco pointed out, sarcasm evident in his voice, though a small smile on his lips was telling me that he was messing with me.

"Hmm, shouldn't you be happy then?" I asked as we headed to the doors that led outside.

"I could, but what would the fun be in that reaction?" he asked me playfully.

I snorted. It was true that with Draco the not so nice things were the most fun. We decided to drop our things off in the room before Draco led me outside; after we grabbed our coats, of course. I was led by a short walk to an area where the afternoon sun warmed everything up a bit. In the middle of the area was a medium sized chess set the reached my waist. It was then that I pondered the consequences of anything bigger. I mean that would have brought back memories of… I let the thought trail off, not wanting to dwell on the happy times with Ron. Despite the fact that he got injured, that was one of his proudest moments.

"Hermione?" Draco's concerned voice broke the hold the memories had been taking and I remembered that this was nothing like that time. This was muggle chess after all, no violence what so ever.

"I'm fine, I was just remembering a very different chess game I had to play once." I knew that he would understand what I meant but I didn't want to go into any more detail, not with it so closely concerning Ron.

"We don't have to play," he offered, sensing my discomfort, but I shook my head.

"No, I want to play." After all there was no way I was letting one memory ruin a good chess game that hadn't even started yet.

He nodded and motioned to the board, offering me the first pick of colour. I chose white while Draco took the black pieces and with my first move the game begun. We spent nearly an hour playing, each pondering our moves carefully. Draco, despite claiming that he didn't know how to play muggle chess, was quite good at it once he saw the similarities. In fact there were a couple of times that he nearly got to my king. Though, being me, I always had a backup plan. In the end I was the one who, after taking all his pieces, slowly trapped his king in a corner. He had put up a brilliant fight, though.

"Check-mate," I told him as I put my last piece down.

He, of all things, smiled. "So it is," he murmured before chuckling. "Of course you're the one person who can beat me at chess!" He was nearly doubling over with laughter now, but I had no idea why this was so funny to him, though.

"With your eversion to chess, people always assumed you couldn't play, but here you are, beating the undefeatable Slytherin chess champion," he told me. It was then that I understood, and I did find it quite funny. He had started playing me with confidence, but after I had won, well, here we were.

"Well, next time source out your opposition," I told him in-between giggles. If he kept this up I would be laughing at him soon enough.

Straightening up and taking a few deep breaths he flashed another smile my way. "Oh no, I think I'll just have to challenge said opposition again some other time," he told me, checking his watch - another muggle thing that I was surprised to find him using. Then again, it wasn't like he could just pull out his wand.

"Don't worry, I gave you enough time to get ready. You have an hour from about now," he said, pointing to the watch. I nodded, though if I had been any other normal girl an hour wouldn't have been enough time to get ready. But, being a witch and not really that bothered by fashion in the first place, it wasn't major a worry for me.

We reset the chess board then headed up to our rooms, splitting off in the main area. I closed my door behind me and headed to my suitcase that I still hadn't unpacked, before I thought of the new outfits that I bought today and decided that one of them would be better. Choosing a nice, green of all things, dress that had one long sleeve and hugged in all the right places, I decided that I had enough time to apply a little make up. After all, I didn't quite know what the standard of dress was at this place but I did feel the need to look nice. Besides, impressing Draco was always amusing.

As I stepped out of my room and back into the main area I found Draco waiting for me. His gaze travelled over my outfit and I saw that it lingered a little more than normal. I gave a sly smile showing that I had noticed, though he showed no sign that he was embarrassed.

"You look beautiful," he complimented me, moving towards the door to open it for me.

"Why thank you. You don't look to bad yourself," I told him, stepping out of our rooms into the main hallway. He gave me a smile, though before I knew it we were back in the limo, heading to only Draco knows where.

We pulled up outside an establishment that looked like a cross between a club and a fancy restaurant. The music that was audible was of the more hip hop variety and I found myself liking the beat before we even stepped inside. It was the typical kind of club though, it was half restaurant and half dance club. There was a depression in the centre with a DJ in front mixing beats as people moved to it, and in the outer ring around it there were semi closed off tables perfect for dinning in without too much noise.

"This place looks great," I said as Draco told one of the entry way men to lead us to a table. It appealed to the recent side of myself that I was discovering. The more out-there, free Hermione. Though this was feeling more and more like a date by the minute, and after talking with Ginny the other day, I wasn't closed off to the idea.

The music, once we were seated at the table was at a pleasant level, and because of the lighting change it seemed to be like any type of nice restaurant with popular music.

"So, what do you feel like eating?" asked Draco picking up his menu as our waiter went to go and get our pre-dinner drinks.

"Um, I don't know. Why don't you pick something?" I asked him, not really in the mood to translate the menu. I was sure that Draco would pick something good anyway. That man did have very good taste, though really that wasn't that big of a surprise.

After Draco ordered we were given the option to dance, and with a nod from me, we left our table, turning a little sign to show that there were people sitting there and heading down into the dancing mass of people. Moving to nearly the middle of the mass I started swaying my hips to the beat as Draco started moving in time. Soon enough the music became faster and I decided to put my hands on his shoulders, not caring particular about my actions, just wanting to enjoy the night. His hands rested on my waist as we moved to the beat, brushing up against others as they jumped around. With a move that I didn't see coming, he swept me backwards, sporting my weight and dipping me down before quickly bringing me back up.

Oh so we were going to play this game were we? I was never one for dancing until now, though like most I had always done that little bit of practice in the bathroom.

Swinging my hips a little more sharply I put each foot in front of each other closely driving him back a step or two before seeing and opening and sliding halfway down with my front leg in-between his, making him move them apart quickly as to not get hit by my leg. Still holding onto his arms I used them to quickly slide back up and move to the beat like nothing happened.

He smirked at me. "You want to dance then, do you, Hermione?" he asked with a glint in his eye. Taking up a more traditional dancing pose he took my hand and spun me around quickly, twice. I kept up though, feet keeping time with him and the beat. Before he could continue to lead though, I snuck out of his grip, twirling around his side and sliding along his back, hands gliding across his shoulders before spinning off into the small space that had opened up. He took two quick steps towards me but I matched him by moving back. He took my hands though and brought me up to his chest, for this move, completely at his mercy. Starting off in a manoeuvre a lot like my last he moved his legs in a quick step that forced me back, making me match him step for step. Before I could protest he lifted me in a quick waist height lift where he spun me around in. People were quickly giving us more room though I barely noticed, plotting my next procedure. I decided a simple show off would be best. I spun away again and did a few complicated steps, that in the shoes I was wearing were quite tricky.

Before long I was back in his arms though, and we were spinning around, faces passing in a blur. He dipped me again and this time I was prepared. I simply made him lean that much further to continuously hold me. He chuckled and pulled me back up, though I made sure to fling my hair, which luckily I had decided to leave out, so that it caught him. My turn to laugh.

As the song died down we went back to simply moving with the beat. "I didn't know you danced," said Draco, though barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

As the bodies moved back in after our dancing fiasco I answered him."I don't, though that doesn't mean I haven't dreamed, or practiced before."

"I don't believe that," he said, though I didn't get a chance to reply properly because someone very uncoordinated bumped into me, shoving me even closer to Draco. His arms automatically moved from my hands to circle around me protectively.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sending the bloke a glare over my head.

I looked up from where I was suddenly very close and nodded, though I didn't move back. Just like the other night, I didn't want to pull away.

We had stopped moving to the beat by that point and as he looked down and his gaze locked with mine, time slowed. I decided, again, not think about my actions because they often had the best out comes, and moved my hands up to his neck, gently holding him in place as I rose up onto my tip toes and brushed my lips against his.

It didn't take that long for him to respond, and before I knew it, his hands were in my hair. I left my arms fall and circle his waist as he leaned down so that I didn't have to stretch to reach him. I felt emotions that I had been ignoring come to light. Passion and sweetness mixed together circled my heart as the music kept all other senses busy.

The world came flooding back in, the mass of bodies, the heat and we pulled apart. I took in a breath, gaining air that had previously been missing. I could still see miniature stars in my vision as a smile crept across my features.

"Just friends huh?" he asked me.

"Yeah, maybe I better rethink that," I told him.

"I would be," he paused, apparently trying to find the right word, "extremely thrilled if you re-thought that."

I grinned at him - friends my arse - this man was a little too gorgeous to resist.

"Come on," he said, pulling away but not letting go of my hand, "Let's go eat."

I really thought about it as we ate. I didn't really process the flavours except that it was pleasant to eat. I wasn't seriously considering where we were going to head from here. I really hadn't thought about my actions and now, well I didn't regret them, did I? I was positive that Draco was a steady presence that was helping me recover. I mean, obviously we weren't the only ones that had gone through something during the war, but he seemed to understand. At times his words would bring me back when I was sure that I would have been lost.

By the end of dinner I felt I had been silent for a bit too long and I could see that despite his mask ,Draco looked a little uneasy.

As we left the restaurant and headed back to the car, I reached out and took his hand, giving him a reassuring smile when he looked down at me.

"You know, I thought about it, being me," I told him, knowing that he should probably be allowed to know what was happening in my head.

"Of course you have," he said, his traditional smirk appearing.

I bumped into him, causing the smirk to turn into a quick chuckle.

"No, seriously, I wouldn't mind having a friend like you become …" I hesitated finding the right wording. "…something more."

"Does that something more include meeting your friends again, like the other day? Because I don't think that I'm cut out for that," he told me, laughing as I fake punched him.

He turned serious quickly though and turned to face me, taking both of my hands, "Hermione, would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend? Despite all my flaws?"

I had never seen him look so sincere before and my heart melted. So what if my relationships didn't generally end well? This man was nothing like everyone else I had been with before.

"Draco," I said pausing just long enough to make him sweat a little. "I would love to be able to call you my boyfriend."

His face split into a smile that I hadn't seen before, it was full of joy and I couldn't stop the one that spread across my face.

He wrapped me in a hug, before putting his arm around my shoulders as we continued on our way back to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

IMPORTANT- Don't hate if the information is inaccurate please? I have never been to Rome.

As for a playlist this chapter, I've mainly been listening to Coldplay. Even some of their earlier albums. Like Parachute from 2000, but also Ghost stories.

Also a bit of Mumford and sons.

The Insurgent soundtrack

The Fault in our Stars soundtrack.

M83 these guys are brilliant especially 'wait' 'holes in the sky and 'I need you'

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up refreshed and happy. At first I wasn't entirely sure why but then I remembered the events of last night. I was now Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. Oh Merlin. I brushed my tangled hair out of my face and decided that a nice long shower would help me feel a little saner.<p>

With the hot water pounding on the back of my neck I carefully analyzed all my actions from the night before and how they had all led to the one fact that I now had a boyfriend.

But that wasn't all he was going to be was it? I mean, after Christmas passed and we headed into the New Year we were expected to become parents! That thought didn't stray far from my mind these days. Draco and I were in no fit shape to become parents, how were we supposed to comfort a child's fears when we still couldn't face our own?

It turned out that the shower was not helping at all. Getting out and drying off I quickly put on my clothes and left the bathroom, heading out to the main area. Surprisingly I was the first one out there, Draco's doors to his room were still closed. Despite my previous turmoil I did want to enjoy our new found relationship and decided that a nice wake up call was in order.

I carefully opened one of the doors, making sure not to make too much noise and ruin the surprise. Draco remained sleeping though, he was splayed out across the whole bed which almost made me laugh. He was half covered by the sheets, but the other half was hanging off the end of the bed, I made my way towards him.

Since I was walking on carpet I managed not to make a single sound as I crossed over to the bed. Quickly I grabbed the covers that had fallen off, and forgoing the need for silence I yanked them off the bed, and therefore off Draco left only in his pyjama pants.

Immediately his face scrunched up in annoyance, and an arm reached out to find them, but when that search failed his eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning Draco," I said holding back laughter as he finally found the culprit of the blanket steeling.

"Why, morning to you too, thief," he smirked and before I could tell what he was going to do he struck out and grabbed me around the waist bringing me down on the bed beside him.

Then he led with the most furious attack he could, he started tickling me.

"No! Oh no stop!" I cried as his ruthless hands searched for the worst places. Soon enough he had caught my feet, which were the most ticklish parts of my body.

Laughing I tried to break free but he had a very good grip. "Come…On Draco…please!" I gasped out trying to pull my feet away pointlessly.

Looking up through his tousled hair he smirked, "perhaps now you'll think twice before steeling my blankets in the morning."

Another round of cruelness ensued and before long I was giving in, "Okay, okay! I won't steel your blankets again," he let go of my feet and I quickly pulled them out of reach and hopped of the bed before I finished my sentence, "today."

A chuckle escaped him and he tried to reach out and catch me again but I simply darted around the bed and towards the doors that led out into the main area.

"I'm going to order breakfast, you might want to get changed," I told him a smirk appearing on my face. A pillow came soaring at me from the bed but before it could hit me I dashed out the door and out of the way.

I heard the thud as the pillow hit the wall and laughed, if my mornings were this amusing all the time I could certainly get used to them.

I picked up the breakfast menu and started browsing the options, thankfully because they had a wide range of guests the menu was in English as well as Italian. Since I was ordering for Draco as well I felt the need for a wide range of dishes and decided to order multiple things.

By the time Draco came out of his bedroom freshly showered and changed our food had arrived and I had set it all up on the table. He raised an eyebrow at the mountain of food and I blushed.

"I wasn't quite sure what you would want to eat," I told him, and while it was a wide range there really wasn't that much of each dish since I had ordered a single serve of each one.

"Well, I'm not about to complain," he said taking a seat at the table where I had set out the plates.

I grinned, "Let's dig in then shall we?" I offered reaching for the pile of chocolate filled crapes.

Mainly thanks to Draco we got through nearly the entire lot of food, which had surprised me but he was a guy after all.

"Well, I'm full," I told him, sitting back and relaxing in the chair as much as was possible.

"Me too, but that's hardly going to stop me, today we are going out to see the Colosseum naturally and then the Vatican Historical Museum, which I thought you might enjoy."

I grinned, of course I would enjoy a historical museum. It didn't matter what part of the world it was in, though seeing the Colosseum was going to be enjoyable.

"We'll be leaving for the Colosseum in," Draco checked his watch, "about an hour, I'd suggest that you get together anything you want to take soon enough, it's always better to be early than late, though the tour starts at 10:45."

I nodded, I had chosen to wear the more athletic outfit today, meaning that I was wearing jeans and flats. Seeing as we were in the cooler months I also had a long sleeved shirt with a jumper that I could use later.

"Okay, I'll go pack my bag, though do you have anything to do before we go?" I asked him, never one to let everything be about me.

"Yeah, I have a couple of letters that need sending out, so if you don't mind for the next 15 minutes I need to get them done," he gave me a quick flash of a smile before also getting up and heading back into his room.

I decided that after packing I had time to get out one of my books and re-read it, I couldn't remember a particular section and this seemed the perfect time to re-visit the information. I settled on my roughly made bed and pulled the book out of my bag, making sure that my shoes were not touching the sheets. I soon forgot about the time and after what seemed like seconds Draco stuck his head around my half closed door.

"What are you reading?" he asked, stepping into the room.

I looked up from my book in surprise, normally people didn't bother asking what I was reading it was usually a simple, 'stop reading'. Shaking the odd sensation off I focused back on the question and tried to answer with the correct amount of words.

"Um, Hogwarts a History, would you believe that I forgot exactly what kind of stone the castle was made of? I was horrified and I needed to look it up," I closed the book and put it back in my bag.

"Only you would think that not knowing what kind of stone Hogwarts was made out of is important, but who am I to judge when I know all the known spells that have been put on the castle," he smirked at me when I laughed and suddenly I knew he was serious. So I wasn't the only one who was interested in the castle its self!

"I knew I wasn't the only one to read it the whole way through!" I said, happy with the fact, I'd never realised it before but the fact that Ron and Harry had never bothered to read any of the things I was interested in had put me off a little.

He shrugged, "Yes well, it was interesting to know all the hiding spots in the castle, and all those who didn't read it missed out, and I couldn't be left out now could I?"

I laughed, of course not, naturally the reason for Draco reading the book was a source of advanced knowledge.

"Now, enough idle chatter, we have a Colosseum to see," he said, walking over to the side of the bed and offering me a hand.

I slung my handbag over a shoulder and reached out to take it, sliding of the bed with as much grace as I could muster.

Soon enough we were back out of the hotel and in the car, driving towards the most talked about Roman sight of all time. I loved all the history that surrounded the place, the fact that even the seating plan in that place showed something of the people's history was intriguing.

Of course the wizards had a massive hand in actually building it, it was way too large and complicated for muggles to build themselves. I had heard that they had done it in secret, even then, though. Spelling the rock to stay together, placing protective charms on the animal catches, and making sure that all the leavers and things actually worked.

"We'll have a guide of course who will lead us through the tunnels, and lunch will even be provided, so you don't have to worry about getting lost or food," Draco assured me.

I nodded, I hadn't actually thought about food until now, and I was slightly horrified that I had forgotten to plan ahead. That wasn't like me at all, but I was happy that at least Draco had.

We pulled up in front of the building itself and a smile crept its way onto my face. I could feel the history pouring out of the structure, a million and one stories untold. I hadn't really wanted to visit it until Draco had mentioned it but now I wondered why on earth I hadn't gone before.

"Hopping out?"

While I had been gaping at the sight the driver had opened the door and Draco had gotten out and was now waiting for me with an open offered hand.

I grinned sheepishly, "Uh yeah, I'm coming."

I reached out and took his hand, leaving the car and heading for the entrance. I honestly wondered what Richard did with his time, I hoped Draco didn't make him wait for us to finish each of our tours, which would make me feel bad.

A short man came up to us as we neared the entry way. He introduced himself as our guide and that because of Mr Malfoy's special request there was no need to go through normal procedure. I suspected that the reasons we didn't need to were because of Draco's money, which I was still put off about how much he spent on me, and the fact that he hinted that he knew that we weren't muggle. It appeared that the tour was in fact exclusive to wizards and witch's because we entered several sections that were shut off to the public, obviously not safe for them but for those with magic it was certainly safe.

He told us all about the making of the Colosseum as well as the muggle history. I found it all fascinating, but at one point cringed when he started describing some of the fights in a little too much detail. I had flinched, and seeing as Draco held my hand in his, he had quickly sent a meaningful look to the tour guide which had made him hurry onto the next topic. It wasn't quite fast enough though, and the violence of the acts then brought back all the memories of the wounds and gashes that I had seen during the war. My grip had tightened on his hand and Draco had pulled me close. We neared the end of the tour at that point but the memories were proving more powerful than my fascination of the place and I turned my head into his shoulder, overcome with the need to escape the place and the memories that it was bring back.

"Hermione, look we're outside, it's okay."

Draco's voice broke through, like only he seemed able to do, and as the sun hit my face as we emerged from the underground of the historical sights I turned my face up to welcome it. It didn't matter that the weather wasn't that warm, in that moment, between Draco and the sun I warmed up, banishing the cold thoughts of the past.

"Thank you," I said, opening my eyes and looking up into his face. I felt ashamed though, the tour was meant to be fun and I had gone and ruined it.

"I was only returning the favor," he said, giving me a genuine smile.

"Still, generally those moments end in a panic attack," I said, finding myself being completely honest.

I saw something click in his eyes, "that's what happened in the water, when I pulled you out," he said, before becoming concerned, "does that happen often?" he asked. Though honestly how could he talk? We both knew that he had nightmares still, and obviously I still had many other issues as well.

"No, well, define often," I said as we head to a seat underneath one of the trees outside the Colosseum. He sat down, puling me next to him and wrapping his arm around my shoulders, the tour and lunch long forgotten, "are there any other occasions recently?" he asked, not really defining it but still effective in getting an answer.

I looked down at my hands, "recently? When we got the letters, I broke down before heading to the ministry, then obviously afterwards but before that, they used to happen a lot more often."

Of all things then, he simply pulled me further into his arms and wrapped me in a hug. One that spoke more words then if he had attempted to comfort me with them. He held me close and it nearly took my breath away but I wasn't about to complain, if anything I lent in closer, craving the contact that I had been starved of over the last year.

"It used to be bad for me to, especially after, after my mother got diagnosed with depression."

I pulled back a little, sensing that this was something that he needed to get off his chest, he hadn't spoken about his parents before.

"I feared the worst," he said, not able to look up and meet my gaze, "some nights I would hide away, locked in my room, afraid of what could happen to her, and then it did."

"Oh Draco," I said softly, the pain of a fear coming true was something I knew well, let alone losing his mother like that.

At that he did look up, "I don't want pity," he told me, something nearing anger in his eyes, but pity wasn't what I felt. I couldn't find the words to convince him of that though so I did the only other thing that could help. Sliding a hand into his hair I leaned up in closer and kissed him, needing to remind him that what we had then, where we were emotionally and physically was better, and real.

I needed to remind myself as well.

It wasn't full of passion, or hunger, it was a kiss of emotion, of feeling that brought both of us back to the present, to where we were. It didn't allow us to forget, but it helped to know that we weren't alone.

Draco pulled back first, staring at me in wonder, "what on earth did I do to deserve you?" he asked.

I laughed, "You? What about me? I haven't done anything worthwhile to earn someone like you."

He shook his head, "I'm nothing special."

"You are to me," I told him with all the honesty I could muster. I peck him on the lips again before blushing remembering that we were still in public view. Draco smirked at me, guessing the reason for my embarrassment but not saying anything about it.

"Well," Draco said, "I do believe that we still have another tour to go if you're interested."

I nodded, a small panic attack wasn't going to be the thing to ruin my day, and I was just as eager to go to the Vatican Historical Museum as I had been to go to the Colosseum, in fact probably more.

"Yeah, of course," I stood up, pulling him up with me as I went, "I would love to go to the museum."

He grinned, "Let's go then."

We left the grounds and headed over to where Richard was waiting by the car, again I had the suspicion that he just had to wait for us but I couldn't confirm that, though I would talk to Draco about it later.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger," Richard greeted us with a smile, opening the door immediately. I nearly laughed, Draco must have done something to intimidate the poor guy well that or he was paid a lot. Draco broke through my thoughts by gesturing for me to enter the car first.

Soon enough we were back on the road, Draco used the short car ride as an opportunity to do some more paper work. Apparently his job included a lot of it, but he seemed to try and do it when I wasn't around.

"Here we are," Richard announced, "how long do you think you'll be Mr Malfoy?" he asked as we pulled up.

I glanced at Draco and saw a thoughtful expression appear of his face, "you know what Richard, you can have the rest of the afternoon off, we'll catch a cap home, enjoy yourself in Rome."

Richard looked at Draco carefully in the mirror before nodding, "of course sir, thank you."

I thought it peculiar at Draco's sudden actions but decided that it would be best to wait until we exited the car to ask. Like always Draco slid out and held the door for me, allowing me to make what I hoped was a mostly graceful exit.

As we headed to the main doors my brain started bringing up facts I already knew about the museum making me forget to question him about Richard. "Do you know, that this museum holds portraits of all muggle popes from the sixteenth century to date?" I asked, obviously he wouldn't know but one could never tell with Draco.

I received a chuckle in response making me stop looking around for a moment and focus on him.

"Did you know that only a book lover like you would know that?" he asked in return, an eyebrow raising and making it a question.

I laughed, "I could just tell you were going to say something like that, and I bet that you wanted to say book worm instead of book lover didn't you?" I asked in a mock hurt.

He grinned, "why of course, but I figured since we are a little older then high school children I would come up with a classier term."

I snorted and laughed at him but didn't continue the argument as we headed inside. We entered the obvious lobby but soon enough Draco was talking to one of the receptionist and we were given maps of the area with wrist bands to show that we had paid.

The architecture was amazing and immediately I was transported back to a time way before our own. From reading a book about the museum I knew that this was, again, aided by magic but it didn't make it any less incredible.

Soon enough I was quickly moving from one place to another, reading all the information about each artifact and finding hints at where the wizarding world had stepped in. I looked at the paintings the letters, the coaches everything that the museum had to offer. Draco didn't complain as I read aloud multiple bits of information or point out key facts that the information tablets had missed. He seemed happy to just follow me. I didn't notice the time go by but soon enough my stomach started rumbling as it remembered that it had skipped lunch and that after the afternoon really started to wain on afternoon tea.

"Hermione," Draco said, finally interrupting my stampede of information.

"Yes?" I asked sheepishly focusing back on current life.

He laughed before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and steering me away from the particular portrait I had been looking at, "I think it's time to get an early dinner don't you? We both missed lunch after all and I like to know that you're keeping healthy."

I nodded, "but this place is so wonderful, I think I've learned more today than I did in all Professor Binns' classes combined."

"Well that's not all that difficult since we barely learnt a thing," he told me.

That was true, being taught by a ghost didn't really add anything to that class in fact it was much worse than being taught by a solid being.

"So where are we eating?" I inquired as Draco flagged down a cab.

"Well, I thought I would let you decide, if you like we can just go back to the hotel and order in, or we can dine out in one of the many available options in Rome," he said, laying out my options before me as a car pulled up and Draco opened the door for me.

"After today I do believe that a nice dinner back at the motel sounds wonderful, I think I've quite had enough excitement for one day," I told him and he got in.

He nodded, and told the cabby where we were going. As he sat back I snuck my hand over into his making him send a spine tingling grin my way.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the museum," Draco told me, playing with my hand, "I didn't plan on earlier."

I knew what he was referring to, our little break downs in the Colosseum weren't my idea of fun either.

"Yeah well, we've both handled worse before so really it wasn't that bad," I pointed out.

He nodded, but didn't say anything which made me wonder if he really thought that it was nothing, but then again maybe he just didn't want to discuss the topic that much which I could understand easily. I didn't really want to talk about it too much myself.

The lights of the countless buildings passed by in a blur and I found myself lost in them until we pulled up in front of our hotel.

I started to reach for my purse but before I could even pull it out Draco was paying the driver the correct amount that was required. Of course, why did I think that now we were really a couple I could pay for things?

"So, the hotel does have a bar if you're interested," Draco informed me, "we could eat there or go up to our room and order in."

I thought about it as we moved through the revolving doors and into the reception area, really just being a short walk away from our rooms was close enough for me, "I think that the bar would have quite a few good options," I said, finding a sign that pointed the way.

"The bar it is, this way the drinks are readily available at any rate, no waiting for them to be delivered," Draco agreed happily.

I laughed, of course that would be what he thought about, I shook my head at him as we entered the large bar area. There were tables for eating as well as the stools at the bar and after ordering beginning drinks we were seated at a nice two person table over to the side of the establishment.

The menus were, annoyingly, in Italian and I had to ask Draco if he would pick something out for me. I wondered if he had planned on this because a wicked smile crossed his features and I suddenly had a feeling that he was going to pick something extremely bizarre for me to try.

After a waiter came and left with our orders I fixed him with a mock glare, "what did you order?"

He gave me one of the most fake innocent smiles I had ever seen, "nothing bad."

I kept glaring, that didn't comfort me in the slightest not that he had planned on saying anything that would, honestly why couldn't this place simply have English and Italian menus?

"You better not make me sick Mr Malfoy," I said, picking up my fork and pointing it at him.

He clutched his chest, "I'm highly offended that you would think such a thing of me!" he cried dramatically. Doing his best to look hurt. I simply laughed and rolled my eyes at him, honestly somethings never changed and his horrible acting was one of them.

Our wine came then which was nicely timed to bring on a new change of conversation, I was resigned to simply knowing what he had ordered when it was put in front of me.

"So, Hermione, are you enjoying your time in Rome?" he asked, obviously heading for a brand new topic of conversation.

I smiled, "of course, you know a found a boyfriend in Rome, and he's quite handsome."

He laughed, "and who is this new boyfriend of yours?" he asked, trying to ask seriously.

"Oh no, I don't think you know him at all, complete stranger," I said, grinning.

"Well I'm offended that you haven't introduced us, I'm sure he's a lovely fellow."

I laughed, "Now Draco, complimenting yourself is not becoming."

He laughed and picked up his glass, apparently he didn't like it very much though because he put it back down quickly, 'ugg, firewhisky is so much better," he said looking at the wine with distaste.

I smirked, "well you'll just have to deal as we are in muggle Rome at the moment."

It was his turn to roll his eyes but he shot me a quick grin as well. We continued talking until the food arrived and I stared almost in horrid fascination at my dish.

"Please tell me that this tastes better than it looks?" I asked, prodding at the dark substance that was served over some pasta. "Couldn't you have just ordered some pizza or something?" I asked.

He laughed, "Just try it."

I looked at him in doubt again but stabbed a bit of pasta with a bit of the dark topping, it appeared to have some meat in it but I couldn't be sure. There was really no way to tell, I just hoped that it wasn't poisonous.

As soon as the flavours hit my mouth I looked up in surprise to be greeted with Draco's smirk. Of course he would find something that tasted wonderful but looked horrible, this man was if not anything else annoying. I would have savoured the taste but my stomach rumbled reminding me that I was extremely hungry.

We sat in silence as we both dug into our food, though at one stage I was curious as to what Draco had ordered, it looked delicious but after trying a bit I found that it was actually very spicy and I didn't like it so much. I had spluttered initially which Draco had found immensely amusing.

I sat back after finishing off my own dish, "Would you like dessert?" Draco asked, pulling up a miniature menu that had been left in-between the salt and pepper shakers.

"You know what? Why not, I'm in the mood for some strawberry goodness, hopefully they have something that fits the bill," I told him, hoping that he wouldn't order something else entirely.

"Well, how about a chocolate fondue dish that comes with strawberries, bananas, and apples?" he offered, reading the menu.

"That sounds perfect," I said, returning a grin he sent my way with a content smile.

As the waiter came around to take our empty dishes Draco ordered a final round of drinks and our dessert.

"Not many of the girls who I've offered to buy dessert for generally take the deal you know."

"Really?" I said, raising an eyebrow, curious as to where he was going with this, was I supposed to be offended at the hint of multiple women or was it a jab at my weight?

"Oh I uh? I didn't mean you're overweight or anything, because you're not!" he said quickly as my expression darkened.

"Oh man," he said dropping his head into his hands.

I tried to keep a straight face I really did but it was too funny, he had just kept digging himself a whole and while I wasn't really mad at him I had been annoyed but his realisation of the impression of his words was too comical to keep serious about.

"What you mean is that most girls are too self-conscious to eat dessert right?" I asked throwing him a bone with a smirk that imitated his on my face.

"Yes, that was what I meant, I'm sorry Hermione," he said picking his head back up.

"It's fine, and honestly it's amusing to see you dig your own grave once in a while."

He chuckled then, so hard that soon enough he had to wipe the tears out of his eyes, this in turn made me laugh and by the time the fondue arrived we were both trying to regain our breath.

"Next time I'll consider my words more carefully," he told me, taking one of the small forks and stabbing a bit of apple.

"Hmm, I think that would be a good idea," I said, stabbing a half a strawberry and dunking it in the chocolate.

I hummed as the chocolate and fruit taste hit my mouth. This was one of the most deceptively yummy desserts, simple yet delicious.

"Mm! you have to try the banana," Draco said, stabbing a bit of said fruit and dipping it in the chocolate.

I swallowed my current bite and nodded, "sure, I'll…" I was cut off as Draco offered his fork, twirling it around to prevent any dripping.

"Here you go."

I smiled and opened my mouth, I had always wanted someone to do this with me, I had tried with Ron once, but he had said it was foolish and that it would just put chocolate everywhere, of course that had been before he had started drinking.

I was pleasantly surprised by the banana and chocolate, normally I wasn't a fan of banana but this combination worked incredibly well. "I'm not a food critic," I said after swallowing, "but if I was I wouldn't be able to find anything wrong with that," I told him.

I stabbed another bit of strawberry but this time not for me, "you're turn Mr Malfoy, open up," I said holding up the fork to his lips.

He grinned and took the bite, lips clamping down on the fork and holding it in place.

"Draco Malfoy! Let go!" I instructed, pulling but not too hard as to not hurt his teeth.

Before I could form another strategy to get the fork back he quickly took it off me and held it hostage with the other one.

"Mine now," he said.

"Oh come on, I don't want to get my fingers all sticky from the fruit and chocolate," I complained.

He laughed, "well let me," and using his fingers, he picked up a piece of apple, and only dipping it half way as to not get chocolate on his fingers he offered another bit to me.

"My solution," he said tempting me with another offering.

"You know I'm already getting full," but despite my words I still opened and took the fruit, thought it was larger than the bits of banana and strawberry and once it was in my mouth I had some issues with its size.

Draco watched my struggle while laughing and after I managed to get my chewing under control I glared at him.

"That wasn't fair I have a small mouth!"

He simply shrugged and plopped his own bit of apple in his mouth. I rolled my eyes but continued to eat, favouring the strawberry and chocolate combo.

This time, with constant insistence from me, Draco let me pay for half the meal though I suspected he only did that because eating at a bar was relatively cheap. Draco swung our hands back and forth lazily as we wandered back up to our room. Some of the things he did I would have once labelled corny, but now that they were actually happening to me I found them the sweetest of actions.

"You know, this was our first official day as a couple," I said as we stepped into the elevator.

"It also counts as our first date as a couple," he replied, pressing the button for our floor.

"I suppose your right, though considering you paid for all our meals previously one could argue that they counted as dates," actually being his girlfriend now gave me the confidence to voice the thought that had occurred on each such occasion.

He laughed, "That doesn't count!"

I shook my head, "according to the universal girl dating guide it does."

"That book doesn't exist!" he protested.

"Yes it does! It's only ever sold when men aren't around, its magic you know," I said matter of factly, managing to keep a straight face.

He looked at me sceptically, "No it doesn't."

I simply raised an eyebrow, now determined not to give away the answer.

He laughed but kept quiet apparently content to not have a solution to the conundrum. I shook my head at him but stretched up and pecked him on the check. Only to have his head turn to the side connecting our lips. I smiled into the kiss, some things were pretty much right out of a book.

The elevator pinged at our floor as we pulled back, silly little grins on both our faces. Luckily there wasn't anyone wanting to enter the elevator so our moment was left entirely to us. Draco led me out of the elevator and into our room.

"You know so far this trip has definitely surpassed my expectations," I told him as we sat down on the couch.

"Of course it has, you're with me," Draco said with a wink.

I hit him lightly on the chest but curled up next to him anyway. This was something that I didn't want to spoil, this felt like the beginning of something. He laid his arm across my shoulders and held me as we sat there in one of the most comforting silences I had ever felt. Who could have thought that I would become a something with Draco Malfoy?

* * *

><p>AN

Well who else enjoys chocolate fondue? Because I love it, though strawberry's and chocolate is the best! What's your favourite combination?

Thanks for reading guys, sorry about the complete fluff of a chapter but who knows maybe you enjoyed it? After all romance is the point of the story. Until next time!


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note SOLVED

IMPORTANT: DO I CONTINUE OR NOT?

Recently I've had a revelation, I found that this story it not working for me. I would have simply deleted it but I felt an obligation to you, my readers, to ask what you would want. If no one overly cares I will simply mark this story as discontinued.

If the common opinion is for me to keep going then I have several questions of which need to be answered.

The direction of this story, should I find a way to ignore the law? Get it revoked?

Continue with the law, boringly, and follow through with the summery?

Take the story in a total twist that I will not be revealing unless I write it.

Please, if you want me to continue, choose an option, if you think I should just leave it, well don't review or simply tell me so.

Thanks guys

BlackCat8539

I would feel bad adding another author's not so I shall add to this one. I have decided to continue, thanks to the massive amount of interest, but with a twist. It may not however, be the kind of twist your all thinking of. I hope that you all won't change your mind about my story as it continues to progress but I wont blame you.

You are all lovely readers and I want to thank you all for reviewing. Hopefully by the end of either this one or the next I should get another chapter finished.

Again, thank you.

BlackCat8539

I really have to stop adding to this message I know, I would like to ask if anyone out there would like to Beta my story for me. My other Beta had some real life issues to attend to and I could really use the help.

I promise this is the last time I'll update this message.

Thanks for your time guys!

BlackCat8539


	12. Chapter 11

A/N Apologising now for all and most gramma mistakes because I currently don't have a beta.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"_You're nothing but a filthy mudblood," Draco taunted, standing behind his aunt "why would anyone want you?" _

"_Don't waste your breath Draco, CRUCIO!" _

_I screamed in pain, stars exploding in my head while I writhed trying to escape the pain somehow. My finger nails scratched along the floor, trying to find purchase in the void of pain. Another spell was thrown at me and I felt my skin rip open. _

"_Stop! Stop! Please!" I begged, tears streaming down my face. _

_Bellatrix sneered, "Why don't you have a go Draco? Go on, have some fun!" _

"_No, Draco please…" I pleaded tears streaming. _

"_Why would I care for you mudblood?" he asked, pulling out his wand. _

_He advanced as I looked on with hopelessness, "No stop! Draco please I know you've changed!" _

_He laughed, an evil bone chilling laugh but didn't reply instead he brought the pain back. The head splitting pain that didn't allow anymore thought. _

I woke screaming. My whole body shaking, no thought other than the pain that I had just felt in my head. Panic was for front in my mind and nothing made sense. I thought I was still on that floor, laying in my own blood.

"Hermione! I'm right here, I'm right here it's okay it was just a nightmare."

I started sobbing collapsing in arms that I hadn't realised were circling me. I leaned forward into his embrace and cried. It hadn't been real, but I couldn't make the panic go away. He held me close though and with his help I tried to banish the dream.

Slowly the tears and the sobs stopped.

"Hermione?" he made my name sound like a question asking me if I was alright.

"I-I-," I couldn't find the right words, I pulled back slightly just enough to look up into his face. This face wasn't the same one that had been in my dream. There was no evil sneer, no hard lines showing no remorse, there was only concern. This face was the true face of Draco Malfoy.

"It seemed so real," I whispered.

"I know, but it was just a dream, whatever it was, your back here now, with me," he said reaching up and tucking a bit of hair behind my ear.

"Draco, w-would you mind just laying here with me for a while?" I asked, needing to just exist for a little while, to really be certain that this man was different to the man in my dreams.

"Absolutely, whatever you want," he said sliding up beside me and leaning against the head board.

I moved the sheets so that we were both mostly covered before snuggling up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, and like that I managed to fall back asleep, trusting him to keep the bad dreams away.

I woke up like that, snuggled into Draco's side in his arms, I guess that was a definite plus of having a boyfriend. The fear from the night had vanished with the day and with the light streaming through the windows I couldn't help but feel content. I didn't want to move, so I didn't. Instead I simply lay there, happy.

I didn't know how much later it was but Draco eventually woke immediately becoming concerned and asked how I was feeling.

"I'm better, I-thank you. For being here," I said, grateful for his presence.

"Anything for you," he said, slightly squeezing me before letting me go and sitting up.

"Do you feel like doing anything today? There is still a surprise if you would like, or we could just hang around until it's time to go," he offered, looking back down at me as I laid out on my back.

"I don't know, honestly I would prefer just to spend some, well," I blushed, "just spend some time with you here if that's all right," I normally would have welcomed any distraction but right now I just wanted to spend time with apparently my cure.

He smiled, "Well if that's the case," he flopped back down beside me, flipping over back onto his stomach and wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me closer and snuggling up against me.

I smiled, "Draco, we will need food soon enough and that requires getting up."

I only got a grunt in response before he turned over and reached for the phone on my bedside table.

He punched in a number before holding it to his ear and, with just enough cord, flopped back down with it held against his ear.

"Yes, hello, I'd like to order a special breakfast in bed for my girlfriend."

I wanted to protest but honestly what could I do now? He had already started ordering and how could I say no when he called me his girlfriend? He put the phone back on its holder and turned to smile at me.

"See, now we don't have to get up."

"You better pay the man extra for delivering," I said, despite snuggling back up into his side. He didn't say anything in response and before I knew it our food was being delivered.

"In here!" Draco called, hearing the man entering the main area.

The man popped his head around the door and after seeing that we were indeed in there he pulled a trolley in behind him and set it beside the bed, placing dishes on the bedside tables.

"Just charge whatever it costs to our room, including whatever tip you feel inclined to for actually coming into the room," Draco said rolling his eyes when I nudged him.

"Thank you sir, I hope you enjoy your meal," he said retreating with the trolley fairly quickly probably feeling uneasy despite his apparent professional appearance.

I sat up and looked at what Draco had ordered, when he had described what he wanted he had done it in Italian so I had no idea but it appeared to be bacon, eggs and sausages. When I took a bite of it though I found that it tasted a lot better than anything I had ever cooked for myself. Draco seemed to enjoy it as well and I knew that this place must have some special recipe.

"You know I think they cook better when they know that this is the last day for the guests," Draco said, staring thoughtfully at his plate.

"Or, they simply have a different chief today," I pointed out, putting both our plates on the bedside table and turning back around to face him.

He chuckled, "that too," he looked at his watch before telling me that we had at least four hours to kill before the flight. Previously that had been taken up by whatever special surprise Draco had planned but now it was free for us to do whatever we wanted.

"We could go for a walk," I suggested finally deciding to get up.

"A walk in the streets of Rome, hmm yes I think I could agree to that," Draco approved getting up as well, "but first."

I turned around to see what he was doing just in time to be caught by his lips. His arms slid around my waist as I turned in his grasp. The kiss banished absolutely every lingering feeling from the night before, it now felt as if it hadn't happened at all. Pulling back I smiled, "where were you all these years?"

"Oh you know, being a prat," he said returning my smile.

I couldn't help but laugh and kiss him again, he was just to charming some days. Of course after a while I left for a shower and then we headed out, buying whatever took our fancy, from different types of food we'd never heard of too little pieces of jewellery that I particularly liked. I didn't let him buy anything to expansive though.

Naturally though it all had to end and as the clock struck 12 Draco announced that it was time to go. Honestly even without the surprise, this was one of the best trips I had ever gone on, right up there with my first train ride to Hogwarts.

Quickly packing, we checked out and Richard drove us to the private runway, driving right up to the plane. I still marvelled at how casually all these people seemed with all this fanciness. Surely not a lot of people could afford to travel like this? But maybe I was just too new to this business and a lot of rich people travelled in their own private jet, I mean what was stopping them after all?

The flight back was so much better than the one up, and that was purely because now, well now I had a boyfriend. Draco and I talked the whole time, I could barely remember all the topics that we discussed, every now and then though he would find the perfect instance to slip in the most charming smile, or the most heart melting compliment that by the time we landed I felt incredibly loved.

Of course that thought stopped me in shock. Loved wasn't necessarily love, I was sure that Draco didn't love me, just as I didn't love him right? Right, it was way too soon for that anyway wasn't it?

Of course we had technically known each other for years but that didn't mean any sort of feelings, but then wouldn't that create a pathway to feelings quicker? Of course by this point I had sorely overthought the subject and now my head hurt and I was extremely confused. I decided that I would think about it later when I wasn't sitting in a car with said person.

When we pulled up in front of my house, a sense of sadness came over me at the end of our short holiday. I was then unsure whether now that we were back maybe Draco wouldn't feel the same? Of course the reasonable part of me banished that thought quickly enough but that didn't mean it wouldn't come back and haunt me later.

With a couple kisses and a hug goodbye I trundled my bag up to my house. I looked back just in time to catch Draco's wave and I quickly lifted my hand in kind. Walking into the house is seemed almost empty, but that of course was absurd, just because one person wasn't here with me didn't mean it was empty. All my things were still exactly where I had left them but it just didn't seem, happy.

I shook my head; ignoring the feeling I went to go and do several chores that would need doing after a weekend away. I put on a load of washing, I opened the windows to air out the house, despite the cold, and I made sure that my kitchen was spick and span, but after I had finished, and I was waiting for the washing cycle to end that feeling came back of almost, loneliness.

I didn't understand, I had always been fine on my own, I had never felt the need to have company, even when it came to Harry, I was quiet happy to simply sit in silence, sometimes not doing anything else. Now though, now the silence was defining. I was used to the constant talk, or the excitement of a new activity, it had only been three days but suddenly my old life didn't seem as fulfilling as it had before.

By the time every chore I could think of was done, the sun had only just begun to set. I couldn't stand my own silence and decided that some muggle music was in order. So on it went, I ended up turning it up so loud that I could hear it through nearly the whole house. Everywhere I went there was the beat of the music and before long I found myself dancing as I went about the smallest tasks. Eventually I found myself simply cooking and then freezing my efforts.

After eating dinner, washing up and getting ready for bed I laid there, eyes wide open. What on earth was wrong with me? I nearly screamed in frustration, this was not working! I threw the covers off and decided to go out. I didn't know what I wanted to do, but before long I found myself in front of his house, hand raised to knock, anger suddenly taking over me. It was his fault, he had made me dependent on company, I didn't need any one and suddenly all I wanted to do was spend time with him!

As soon as he opened the door I stormed in, "Draco Malfoy I hate you!" I proclaimed.

I turned around and stood facing him in the hallway, I almost felt bad at the sudden look of confusion and shock that spread across his face but then I remembered why I felt so off and continued to glare at him.

He slowly let the door swing back into place before turning to face me fully.

"Hermione, what's uh, wrong?" I could see that he chose his words carefully, but this only went to anger me further.

"You, you've ruined it! I was fine, I was happy on my own being my own person and now I can't seem to feel happy or content! I couldn't sit still because the loneliness consumed me and then, when I tried to sleep I couldn't, all because you weren't there!" by this point I hadn't started crying, "I'm scared, scared of the nightmares, now that I know you can get rid of them. I'm scared of the fact that I seemed to want to be near you that I seem to already rely on you."

The tears started to really stream down my face and I couldn't continue, I raised my hands to my face trying to hide. I should have just stayed home.

It was barely a second of overwhelming feeling before his arms wrapped around me, banishing all traces of anger.

"W-w-why, does it have to be this way? We're going out, something normal, but then we're going to be forced to marry to have kids, I mean what if we fight? What if we go back to the way it was before? What are we to do then? I couldn't raise a child knowing that the father wanted nothing to do with us."

"It's not going to be that way, I promise. I-" he was cut off at a letter flew in his letter box. Then again as a tapping came from the nearby window.

I stepped out of his embrace, whipping away the tears and heading over to get the letter that had landed on the floor. Despite my sudden change in mood Draco also went to go and get the letter from the owl at the window.

"This one is addressed to; both of us?" I asked in confusion, how would it know I was currently at Draco's place? I hadn't even known I was going to be here, the only letters I had known to be so specifically addressed like this were the ones from Hogwarts.

I whipped away a stray tear a looked over my shoulder to where Draco was standing, opening the other letter and closing the window, apparently neither letter needed a reply. I decided to open the letter, seeing as it was addressed to both of us.

**To Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy**

**25 Peddle RD Italy**

**This letter will burn up after both participants have read the contents, this is not a prank. There are several events that have occurred recently that you need to be made a where of, it is of vital importance that you read this message and understand what is being said.**

**Harry potter is not who he seems to be. Mr Potter, looks like and talks like himself but he is not. There are only three people who know of this change, as well as you both. The ministry has been compromised and Harry Potter is their way in, you need to stop them. You need to find Harry Potter, for soon enough the saviour of the world will be called upon again. Do NOT inform anyone else about what you read here, this is in fact a life and death situation.**

**More information will find its way to you, first you need to see for yourself that Mr Potter is not in fact Harry. Observe tomorrows Daily Profit, you may just find the proof you will need to believe what I am telling you.**

**An unknown friend.**

"Draco?"

"Hermione?"

We both looked at each other as we finished reading out respective letters, he motioned for me to go first though, "this, this… I don't understand, you need to read this as well," I told him holding it out for him to take.

"I think that you also should read this, it's from Ginny, it's very vague and I'm not quite sure what she's getting at maybe you can understand?" he asked swapping our letters so that we could both read them.

I wondered why Ginny could possibly have sent a letter to Draco but as my eyes skimmed the page it became clear. Ginny's words were rushed, her handwriting leaving blobs of ink on the page. The scrawl was messy and I knew that she generally had very good cursive. This letter though had been written in a rush, anxiously, not wanting anyone to see her. The letter was addressed to Draco because it did concern him more than me, but I was still curious as to why she wouldn't have informed me as well. Apparently tomorrow there would be another article in the paper, describing Harry's rise to Minister that would have made me happy, if Ginny hadn't said that this was because of the untimely death of Kinsley. She didn't describe it in detail but she said that the first move Harry had made as Minister was to pass a new law, one that demanded the retrial of all and any ex-Death Eaters. She also hinted that these trials were going to be rigged, that they would almost certainly put each and every one in Azkaban. The last thing that she said was that Harry had been mysteriously missing the night that Kinsley died.

"Draco,"

"Hermione,"

There we went again, we enjoyed a small smile of silliness as we both finished reading at the same time. Of course what we had just read did quickly come back and before long we were both wearing sombre expressions.

"Which one should we talk about first?" I asked, breaking the silence, this had been one long weird night.

"I guess they kind of relate to each other if you think about it," he said.

"I guess they do, you want to sit down?" I asked, as I reached out to take his hand in a sign of faith. I feared that he would reject it after my previous outburst but they were unjustified as he took it without hesitation and without really giving me a response he led me through his house to his couch. It did give me a moment to realise that I was in fact in Draco Malfoy's house, not his office, not in mine, but his house and that this was in fact the first time I had seen it.

"Why don't we start with Ginny's? It seems like a good place to start, word from a friend," he said as I cuddled up to his side, pushing down any confusion and taking comfort in his embrace.

"Okay, well the first thing that Ginny says is that, you'll be re-tried, and that it won't be fair and," my eyes widened as the news finally, really hit me, "and that you'll go to prison no matter what."

I turned towards him, "we can't let that happen! If there's anything I've learned over the last couple of weeks is that you are good now, no matter what your actions during the war you didn't do any of it willingly."

He nodded but didn't say anything, obviously still processing the information. His mask was up and there was nothing that I could tell about what he was feeling. There was indication that he was angry or that he was concerned, or that he was planning he was wearing a blank expression, and it kind of scared me.

"We'll find a way around this, we'll do this together," I said, grabbing his hand and placing the letter on the coffee table.

He let out a long breath, "I'll deal with that later right now I think that it's time that we address this whole, Harry isn't Harry business."

I didn't say anything but I noticed his use of the words I'll deal with that, not we'll deal with that. I shook it off, he was just stressed, he was right though we did have to focus on the content of the other letter.

"Who do you think sent the letter?" I asked, curious as to who would know such information.

"I don't have a clue, but what Ginny said does seem to back it up," he acknowledged, dropping the letter side by side with Ginny's on the table.

"I guess we shouldn't dwell too much on who wrote it but whether or not they aren't completely mad," I said, looking at the letter where he had thrown it.

"We may have to face the fact though that they are write, both of them, if there is in fact an article in tomorrow's Daily Profit," he admitted clearly not wanting to find out.

I sighed, neither of us wanted tomorrow to come, not that today had been fabulous either but what had I been expecting? I had been followed by trouble my whole life, why stop now?

"Wouldn't life be so much easier if we just dropped off the map?" I asked rhetorically, turning into Draco's shoulder and closing my eyes.

He didn't reply, but that was fine it had been a random question anyway. The world seemed to be against us, coming from all angles. I honestly didn't want to go to sleep and wake up in tomorrow.

"Do you think that somewhere along the way a wizard or witch actually figured out how to freeze a moment in time, and they're still there, living in a moment, happily forever? Unable to tell the world of their discovery?" Draco asked, speaking in a voice that had me looking up from his shoulder to find him staring off into the distance.

"If they were, I would envy and pity them at the same time. I would forever want to freeze a moment, but to not realise would be horrible, and to be stuck would be worse. I think somethings are just meant to keep moving," I said, not really sure where the answer came from.

"Maybe you're right," he said, looking back down at me, "Well, we can't do much about the letters right now, not until we know if it's all true, how about we focus on something else? What would you like to do?" he asked, snapping himself out of whatever daze he had been in before.

"I think I'd like to ignore the world for a little while, if that's all right with you," I said, and before he could become to confused about my statement I leaned up to kiss him.

He reacted immediately like we had been doing it for years instead of a couple of days, admittedly it couldn't have felt more right to me. The natural way my hands found their way to his hair, and the way he managed to hold me close without squashing me.

"I think that ignoring the world for a while sounds amazing," he said as we pulled back for some air, "I don't have a problem with it at all."

I laughed, and all the problems I had earlier vanished, so what if I liked spending time with him, it was natural, good company was often in shortage anyway. Of course we didn't simply sit there and kiss, eventually I summoned a movie from my house and we started to watch that, of course before long we slipped off into sleep, entangled in each other arms on the couch, about to face problems that would probably change our lives, again.

* * *

><p>AN

Hey guys, you may now be getting a hint at what the twist is, don't worry this is still a Dramione FanFiction, it just now has a solid plot. I promise that I will do everything I can to finish this story, I would estimate about half to 2 thirds through the story, so I reckon that I should be able to do this.

I do have to mention, as some of you may already have noticed I don't update that often, I'll try for once a month but we all know that goals aren't always met. School's kind of hectic recently and being a teenager emotional trauma is fun.

I'm still looking for a Beta, and I would like to ask anyone who thinks that my gramma needs improving to contact me and hopefully at least beta one or two chapters?

**I want to thank everyone who supported me to continue. **

**I also want to say thank you to Greeby who's words stuck in my head, I'll finished this for myself, to prove that I can do it. But I'll also do it for my readers, because what is a story without a reader? **


	13. Chapter 12

A/N

Well here it is, another chapter. Don't worry guys there's a lot more to go the way I'm planning this. Please read and enjoy!

Draco

When I awoke the heat was stifling; that was, of course, until I realised what was causing it. I found Hermione sound asleep in my arms as we both lay in the positions we had fallen asleep in. I wondered how we had managed to both sleep so soundly considering the recent letters, but then again we were together.  
>Then it hit me; the recent letters! I shook Hermione awake gently, knowing that soon enough the daily profit would be delivered. All the owls knew the perfect times to deliver the profit for their individual recipients, and for me it was always delivered over breakfast. Which I normally had, aside from the last couple of days, in about 20 minutes.<p>

"Morning," Hermione's voice interrupted my thoughts as she slowly stirred from where she had been snuggled up against my side.

"Morning, love. As much as I would like to revel in the joy of waking up next to you, the daily profit will be delivered soon."

Slowly, the importance of what that meant hit her; she sat up and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Oh Merlin, I totally forgot," she groaned, "I really don't want to read this morning's paper if I'm being honest. Do you know what it means if it proves the letters right?" she asked, worry filling her gaze.

I nodded soberly. I was very aware of what this would mean. I was already nervous as it was. Truthfully, I was preparing for the worst. I was not going to Azkaban.

"Well, I'm going to summon some fresh clothes and get changed. By the time I meet you in the kitchen I suppose we'll know," she said the words regretfully, clearly as reluctant to find out the answer as I was. No matter what I chose, this would have implications on her as well. This new law combined with the old marriage one would could very well ruin the both of us.

She slid off the couch and headed of into the rest of the house to find the bathroom. I didn't need to give her directions; it was fairly obvious. Unlike the Malfoy's before me, I felt no need to live in some large expansive mansion and this house worked fine for now. Though if we had continued on the path we were on before yesterday, I may have decided to upgrade.

I figured that I could at least do with a change of clothes. I was too nervous that if I had a shower I would miss the profit. It seemed to be the same reason Hermione had also chosen to forgo a shower.

I moved into my kitchen after changing to start preparing some breakfast. Naturally it was the minute Hermione walked in, tying her hair up in a high ponytail, when the owl tapped at the window.

We both froze. Of course one of us had to go and get it, and seeing as it was my house and all, I supposed it was my job. I put down the bowl I had been carrying and headed to the window. It was time to see once and for all if Potter was indeed not Potter. I opened the window and the bird fluttered inside. It sat on the kitchen sink while I pulled out its payment from the container I kept nearby for exactly this reason. After I untied the newspaper and dropped the money into the pouch, the bird flew off. Immediately I opened it so that I could see the front page. Hermione wrapped her arms around me and came to read the paper beside me, not that I could blame her. I wouldn't wait for her to tell me either. Potter's face was front and centre on the page, and the title read 'Golden boy steps up to the plate.'

I nearly snorted, of course the papers were on his side. The profit was the most biased paper I had ever seen next to Rita Skeeters articles. Underneath the picture of Harry was an article going through the events that led to his promotion as minister. Apparently a month before his death, Kinsley had secretly made arrangements so that if anything happened to him, Harry would take over. Not that it wouldn't have happened anyway. As I kept reading, the article then moved on to Harry's new law. It stated that it was the best change yet and that it was finally going to get all the scum (well they used a much fancier word but it meant the same) off the streets. It, like the letters last night, indicated that the law would put all the people who deserved to be there in Azkaban. I nearly threw it away then and there, but before I could my eyes fell on another article. It was smaller, and I nearly missed it. It was dedicated to the death of Kinsley. It stated that he had died from a heart attack, nothing mysterious at all, except that wizards were generally in extremely good health. A man of his age didn't simply drop dead. After both Hermione and I stopped reading, we looked at each other before I threw the paper onto the bench and turned to embrace her in a hug. Until then I hadn't realised it, but I had been holding onto the hope that it was all just a prank, much like the time I first got the letter informing me about CAP. The paper insisted on crushing that hope though, and now I had to fully face the fact that soon enough I would be running from the law with Hermione. I had no idea what would happen to Hermione if I ran away, but I did know what would happen if I stayed.

"Hey, aren't you always the one telling me to stop overthinking things?"

Her voice broke through my thoughts and I focused on that. I lifted a hand up to run through her hair and I thought for a moment that despite all the unknowns, it might turn out all right.

"God I hate this," I murmured, "the world just can't give me a bloody break. I'd just found something good, something real, but of course I was unworthy," I laughed dryly. Honestly, what had I been thinking?

"Look, we have time, we can come up with a plan to fix this. Then we can find a way to rescue Harry, wherever he is."

Again I laughed wryly, but I didn't say anything. I took a step back and began preparing breakfast for the both of us. I didn't want to talk about it. I was sure that soon enough I would have to leave her.

"How about we discuss something a little more light hearted like what you would like for breakfast?" I asked, trying to move on. We spent the morning like that, ignoring real life. Soon enough, Hermione had to leave; she did have to work after all. I was a little surprised as I said goodbye that with all that had been happening recently she still wanted to work. I sure didn't.

I showered, I got changed, and I procrastinated before finally I called into my office and told them that I would be there in about half an hour. My assistant was happy to hear that and apparently had a lot of things to discuss with me when I got in. I groaned. I had technically gone on a business trip, how could I possibly have so much to catch up on?

The moment I stepped into my office I was bombarded with people, paperwork and complaints. There wasn't a moment's reprieve for me all morning, and the only reason that I ate lunch at all was because of my assistant. From there the work load only increased itself even more for both myself and Hermione.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO-line break-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

We managed to spend a bit of time together each week but the closer it got to Christmas the less time we got. Customers in the book shop were increasing for Hermione, and clients were most interested in my business as I started dealing with Christmas products. It was the day before Christmas when I had finally had enough. I left work early to organise a special night for Hermione and myself.

I knew that Hermione's boss was giving her the afternoon off because of her recent hard work. So I knew she was going to be available. I just had to organise whatever it was that I wanted us to do.

The snow had started up sometime in the last few weeks and it was this that gave me the perfect idea. It took me a while to find the perfect spot though. Eventually I found a nice little lake a couple of kilometres out of town which had frozen over. With a few added safety charms, it was now the perfect spot to indulge in the muggle pastime of ice skating.

That wasn't all though. I knew it was going to be a long night if we began to actually talk, so I created a picnic area that with a few heating charms would be the perfect place to sit and talk. I knew that Hermione would love it; she had mentioned once that she had ice skated with her parents a couple of times when she was younger, but she hadn't for a while because of the obvious reasons. After fetching a basket of food to which even more charms were applied, I apparated back to Hermione's house where I sat on her porch, waiting for her to return. I knew that she couldn't be too far away as her shift had ended not that long ago.

I was right. Within the next 10 minutes Hermione came strolling down the pathway. She had a scarf covering half her face and her boots were treading through the numerous wet patches of snow. I nearly laughed when I first saw her. She had so many layers on; was she not a witch who knew how to use heating charms? But I supposed that being in a town around all those muggles required her to look the part. As she drew nearer and noticed me waiting for her, a smile broke over her face and I was relieved. I was hoping she would be happy to see me. Despite the fact that she seemed to have forgotten the hysterical incident before the original letters came, I hadn't, and I didn't want her to feel all the things she had told me about.

"Hello stranger," she greeted as she came within talking distance.

I smiled. "Hey Hermione," I stood up and before she could say anything else I kissed her. Immediately her arms went around my shoulders as she kissed me back. I smiled. What a relationship we had.

"Well," she said pulling back and smiling at me, "aren't you in a good mood."

I shook my head and chuckled; she had no idea. "Come on, I've got something planned for us tonight," I told her as I took a step back and offered my hand for her to take.

She grinned, "Do I get to know what these plans are?" she asked as she took my hand.

I chuckled, "Who do you take me for? Of course not."

She poked her tongue out at me.

I pulled out my wand and, checking that there was no one around, I apparated us both to the lake.

"Ice skating?!" she asked excitedly as she saw the skates sitting on the side of the lake next to the picnic area.

"You told me once that you liked the activity but you hadn't done it in a while. I figured now was the perfect time. It's safe. And the best part? We don't have to share with anyone else."

She pecked me on the cheek before running over to put her skates on. Within a minute she was up and out on the ice, and what a sight she was. I paused in putting my own shoe on just to watch her. She wobbled a bit at first, being a little out of practice, but soon enough she was gliding across the ice without any issues. As I was about to turn back to do up my laces she turned around and started gliding backwards.

"Show off," I muttered with a grin on my face. It was amazing to see her so carefree. With my skates securely on, I stood and followed her out onto the ice. Of course I was nowhere near as good as her, but I wasn't about to fall flat on my face either, and we enjoyed to afternoon just skating around. I convinced her to teach me how to skate backwards and we skated side by side for hours.

As the afternoon wore on and the sun started to set, I cast a few lighting charms. All around us, small balls of light hovered above us, illuminating the ice. Both of us fell over at some points and both of us had some spectacular falls, but it was all fun.

Skating up to her as she slowed down I pulled her into my embrace, slowly skating so that we were moving together. Since she was better at it I made her skate backwards. With a smile from her letting me know that she was good to go, I picked up the pace and we started to almost dance together on the ice. She would twirl and I would glide around her, she would skate forwards and I would skate backwards. Our movements were in sink and we moved together over the ice.

Eventually it had to end though. With the grumbling of our stomachs alerting us to how late it had gotten, Hermione and I left the ice, heading over to the picnic I had set up.

"Draco this is wonderful!" she said as she entered the bubble of warmth that surrounded the food.

I grinned, "Being a wizard does have its perks, something you seem to forget. Like this afternoon; I could barely see you under all those layers," I joked. I laughed at her mock glare.

"Well some of us don't want to look like complete weirdoes so leave me be," she said poking her tongue out at me, which only made me laugh harder.

"Ahhh, anyway," I said calming down and taking a seat on the picnic blanket, "would you like to see the absolute deliciousness that I have prepared for you this evening, my fair lady?" I offered, opening the traditional looking basket.

"Hmm, well if there's enough room at this party your having with your ego, I might find the space to join you," she said, laughing as I pretended to be offended. I mimed pulling open a box, grabbing my invisible ego to shove it inside, and throwing it over my shoulder.

"There you go," I declared opening my arms, "plenty of room with my ego safely tucked away."

She laughed again before she sat down on the spare bit of blanket next to me.

I pulled out our first item on the menu, a spectacular soup made by my house elves back home, and set it out on the blanket. I served up the soup in two small bowls, offering Hermione one of them and setting about to devour my own. Since it wasn't the main meal or dessert, I ensured I didn't serve too much. Wouldn't want to spoil our appetites.

Looking at the portion in her bowl, Hermione asked, "How many courses are we having on this fine picnic?"

"Just three," I assured her, "but there needs to be plenty of room for dessert."

She grinned, understanding my serving logic. She seemed to enjoy the soup as much as I did, though it did take her a lot longer to eat it. When we were both finished I put the soup away and pulled out our main meal. I grinned as I saw her eyes light up and I pulled out the fabulously cooked pizza.

"What is a picnic in Italy without pizza?" I asked, grabbing two plates and handing her one. I took two pieces to start with but soon enough I took a third as well. Hermione only managed one and a half. As she looked at the left over half with both longing and disgust, I smirked and quickly stole it off her plate.  
>"Hey!" she protested half-heartedly.<p>

"Well you seemed to be deciding on whether to eat it or not so I thought I'd help you along with your decision." I shrugged and took a huge bite, eating nearly half of it in one go.

She snorted, "Being greedy is more likely."

I shrugged again. I was only human, and pizza was pizza.

"Draco?" she started as I set my now empty plate down.

"Yes?" I prompted. She clearly wanted to ask me something. An air of seriousness replaced the light-hearted atmosphere of before, and now I waited to see what she would ask me.

"You said when you found out about the trials that you would deal with it, you alone. And you've been so distant in the last few weeks. Draco, don't you know that I'm right here too? That I would help you in any way I could? I know that this is new, that we're new, but you have to know that I would do anything in my power to help you."

I nodded. I wasn't really sure what I was going to say when I opened my mouth to reply, but suddenly the words started pouring out, "I know, but you shouldn't…you shouldn't have to and you shouldn't need to. I wasn't able to protect my family during the war, Hermione, and now…now you're the only family I have, so I don't want to put you in any danger."

She laughed, "That's a null point, there's danger all around us. This law that hangs over our heads, whatever is going on with Harry, and now your life is on the line. I'm not doing this because I'm being selfless, Draco. My actions are purely selfish. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you, or myself, either. That's why-," my voice broke, "It's why, when they come for me, I'm not going with them," I looked up into her piercing gaze, "I'll run from the law and I won't let them take me to Azkaban, but that would leave you in danger. They would question you relentlessly about where I might have gone and I don't know how far they'll go. If Harry's compromised then we can't trust anybody from the ministry which means that if you're taking part in this you'd, you'd have to go on the road again. You'd have to run from the law and leave this behind."

I looked at her. She had spent so long running and now I had just told her she would have to do it again, and I knew that she didn't want that.

I watched her take in a deep breath as she processed the information. She then surprised me by crawling over from her side of the mat and kneeling next to me, eye to eye. She took my face in her hands and I moved to rest gently on her arms.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if I've gone on the run once, I can do it again. You won't lose me, and I will make sure that they don't catch you. When they come to get you, I'll be there and we'll run together. Dammit. You know that you've become someone very important to me and I'm not about to let you go running off into the wild by yourself. Besides, you wouldn't last half a day without me," she finished with a lopsided smile.

I nearly cried, but instead I pulled her down and smashed my lips to hers. I put everything I was feeling into the kiss, the sadness, the anger and most importantly the overwhelming feeling of love. I hadn't realised it until now but there was no way that I could miss it. I loved Hermione Granger and there was no way anyone could change that. How this one women could be so caring, so compassionate and so forgiving after everything the world and I had put her through was beyond me. I didn't deserve her but somehow she had become mine.

"Don't ever leave me," I pleaded as I pulled back so that we could breathe.

"Never. As long as you don't leave me," she replied, "I couldn't take someone else leaving me again."

I could feel the pain behind her words but I couldn't find any words of my own to help her. Instead I just pulled her down so she was sitting on me and wrapped my arms around her. I wished that I never had to let her go again.

We stayed like that for a while and I was glad. I knew that actual plans needed to be made and that we needed to talk about Harry. But I just couldn't bring myself to break the moment.

Of course, all good things have to end, and she pulled away from me. She took a breath and smiled at me, "I think you mentioned dessert a little while ago."

I managed a small smile as she slid off to grab the basket. She reached in and laughed when she found some small ice cream cakes.

"These do not look good for my hips," she said unwrapping the singular servings.

I grinned, "I don't think they're good for any part of your body but that doesn't mean they aren't yummy."

She laughed and passed me a spoon along with my cake. We both enjoyed the delicious dessert and tried hard to ignore our previous conversation. I knew that tomorrow I would have to start making plans. There had been no letter telling me at what date my trial would be at but it always paid to be ready for anything.

The conversation stayed light and happy after that. We revisited some of our funnier arguments in the past and some good memories of Hogwarts. Normal things that most couples talked about. The hours passed and before I knew it Hermione was yawning. Checking the time, I discover it was almost midnight. I had to laugh; Hermione really wasn't a night owl.

"Alright, let's call it a night," I said. I started packing up and put on the jacket that I had taken off earlier as Hermione did the same.

She sighed, "Things aren't going to be this peaceful again for a while, are they?"

I looked at her and smirked, "You're dating a Malfoy, love, nothing is ever peaceful."

She laughed and punched me in the arm.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing at the spot even though we both knew that it hadn't hurt in the slightest.

"All right Draco, I think it's time we went home," she said offering me her hand.

I nodded and vanished the basket and the skates back to my place. I then apparated us both back to her place. When we arrived back at her place and I was hanging just outside her door she bit her lip and asked, "Would you like to stay?"

I grinned "If you would allow me, I would love to spend the night with my girlfriend in her house."

She pulled me inside with a grin, shutting the door to keep the cold weather out. I chose that moment to kiss her again and despite her earlier sleepiness, we had quite the eventful evening.

A/N

Hint Hint Nudge Nudge ;) So if you were to go on the perfect date what would it be? Go on, we all have one.

Thanks for reading guys, as always you're fabulous and feel free tell me what you think. No flames please!

Later Lovelies


	14. Chapter 13

Hermione

It was a week before Christmas, a week that should have been filled with the bustle of present buying and happy holiday parties. Instead, Draco and I were worried, scared and anxious. We spent every minute that we could together, and since, well, that night, a lot of it was spent in bed.

We both continued to work but each time we split up for the day a little bit of fear seeped into my veins, the same question swimming around, '_was this the day?_' Then I would assure myself that they couldn't simply come and take him away. Notification was a necessary part of the government, after all. I still felt relieved each time we met back up at the end of the day, even if I tried to persuade myself that I wasn't worried in the first place. There wasn't a night that we spent apart. June caught on, of course, but she didn't say anything; not about our odd behaviour anyway, though she had plenty to say on the topic of our relationship.

"So, Hermione, I'm hosting a Christmas party in a couple of days, hopefully just before people leave for whatever Christmas plans they've made. You're coming, no doubt about it," she said as she handed me an invitation. "Of course, your plus one will naturally be Draco so I didn't bother sending him an invitation," she told me as she wove through the shop shelves replacing the books that people had misplaced during the day.

I chuckled. "Of course. Hope I don't have other plans." I rolled my eyes.

She poked her tongue out at me. "I know you don't, and another date with your boyfriend doesn't count because you can do that any old time."

I laughed. If it had been any one else I might have taken offence but really she was kind of adorable when she was persistent.

"We'll be there, don't worry."

She nodded before turning back to her task. I shook my head at her antics, continuing on with my own job of organising the cash register.

"How's Draco going these days, anyway?" she asked, apparently in a chatty mood.

"Well, I do believe he's happy with the way things are going at his office. We don't really go into the nitty gritty details because he doesn't really like talking about it." I trailed off. That was actually something I hadn't asked about, but I'd assume we were just a little preoccupied at the moment to really talk about the small stuff.

She shook her head. "That wasn't what I meant," she said. "I meant, how's Draco?" This time she made some suggestive eyebrow movements and I knew what she meant. Of course, as soon as I got it, a blush crept across my cheeks.

I stuck my tongue out her. "I don't have to tell you anything."

She laughed. "You know that's not how it works. Come on, at least answer me this. What do you like about him the most?"

I rolled my eyes at her, but I knew that if I didn't answer this one she would pester me with hundreds more.

"Well -" I paused for a moment. Was there a defining feature that I did like most? If I did, would that be bad? I didn't know, and threw my hands up in exasperation. "I have no idea."

Instead of taking that as a 'no' answer, June seemed to get that I actually didn't have a clue.

"Well, it's cute. You and him. I know for some reason you try to hide it around others, but I see it. You guys just sort of click. You're on the same wavelength, if you will."

She turned back to the shelves and gave me some time to think about what she said. She was right, I knew that much, but how could she see that and not me? I shook my head and finished up my task. I guessed that analysing my own feelings wasn't my strong point.

Soon enough, we finished up for the day and closed the shop, wrapping up in copious layers before braving the cold outside.

"I will see you at the party right?" she asked before we went our separate ways.

"Yes. In fact, I'm kind of looking forward to it," I said. I would like to see the kind of thing that June could throw together. She told me once that she really does like organising events.

She laughed. "If you say so," she said with a knowing smirk.

I shook my head at her before we took off down opposite ends of the street. I wasn't heading home though; I knew that Draco wouldn't be finished work yet so I decided that I would go and pay him a visit. Maybe he wouldn't mind me hanging around for a while.

As I rounded street after street I cursed the fact that his building was so far away. With each step I froze a little more and because of all the people, I couldn't exactly pull out my wand and warm myself up. Eventually though, I hurried through the main doors and entered the reception area of his building.

"Miss Granger!" squeaked the young woman behind the desk.

I smiled warmly. "Hello Caroline, how are you?" I asked, moving up to her desk to make it easier for conversation.

"I'm very well, and you? How's life with Mr Malfoy?" she asked, pausing in her work to talk to me.

"I'm good, and so is life," I told her.

"He's up in his office now. No phone calls, so you can go right on up," she said.

"You're the best, Caroline." That made her smile brightly. "And it's Hermione," I added as I moved to the elevator. I wasn't really in the mood to walk up the stairs.

"Yes, Miss Granger," she replied with a wink and a smile.

I shook my head at her before entering the elevator and heading up to Draco's floor. In the nice, warm building, I could finally take off a couple of layers and as I stepped out and into the front area where normally he would hold meetings if he needed to. Dumping my jumpers and jackets on a chair, I moved to the back room which was Draco's private office.

I knocked before opening the door and poking my head through. Draco looking up from some paper work he was attending to, and when he saw me, his signature smirk split across his features.

"Why, hello beautiful."

"Hello yourself," I said, stepping in and closing the door behind me.

"How are you?" he asked, getting up and pulling me into a hug. I did very much enjoy his hugs.

"Cold, but good. You? What are you working on?" I asked as he sat back down at his desk.

He sighed dramatically. "Really, really boring paperwork, but I'm much happier now that you're here."

I laughed. "Well, when you finish we can both go back to my place, though I do have to warn you, there is an invitation to June's Christmas party waiting there. You will have to attend, of course."

He chuckled. "She does love any excuse to watch us, doesn't she?"

I shrugged. I didn't really understand why myself, so I couldn't give him an explanation. I pulled over a chair and decided that I could wait. I pulled out a book from my handbag and settled in for the next little while. Of course it seemed like only a couple of minutes before I had to put the book down, because Draco had finished.

He stood up and started putting things away in the various filing cabinets that he had all around the room.

"So, my place or yours?" he asked with a very suggestive eyebrow that made me laugh.

"Well since I've already decided on what I want for dinner, I suggest mine."

He nodded and we moved into the main area where I had left my layers. As I started pulling them on I heard Draco chuckle as he watched.

"What?" I huffed, slightly miffed that he was obviously laughing at me.

"You look like ridiculous. You remember you're a witch, right?" he asked, only pulling on two layers to keep up appearances.

"Not all of us work alone, you know. I can't exactly whip out my wand and say "Sorry, June, just casting a heating charm here, no need to worry"." I zipped up the final coat roughly before marching towards the door.

He was quicker though, and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. "Look, I'm sorry. It's cute, I promise."

I sighed, before grinning at him. "You better be. I'd hate to throw you out into the cold on a day like today."

He smirked, but for a second I saw a hint of fear, before we walked out and got in the elevator.

Caroline was just packing up as we entered the foyer. Apparently it was time for everyone to go home.

"Have a great afternoon, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger," she said with a secretive smile that spoke volumes about what she was thinking.

"See you, Caroline," I said, giving a small wave as we walked out of the building.

After opening the door for me, he offered me his arm and with a large smile, I took it as we casually headed off down the street.

Despite the cold, the walk home was enjoyable - only because it was with him, of course.

All too soon though, the peace ended as we neared my house. The first thing I noticed was the fact that the door was open - not obvious, unless you were used to seeing it a specific way like I was. Immediately, I quietly pointed this out to Draco and our approach quickly slowed. I always made sure to lock my doors and windows before I left for the day so. I knew that I hadn't left it open myself.

As we got closer, we both drew our wands, figuring that self-defence was better than any secrecy rule. There was the potential that it was a muggle criminal, but the chances of that we both knew were slim. I motioned to Draco to go around the back and to come in through the kitchen, but I did have to ponder about the person in the house. My wards were up so either they were a very good wizard or they were someone I knew. No one had told me they were coming, and of course not a lot of people knew my location anyway, so there were very few people that it could be. Sadly, all of those people were dangerous.

I felt silly creeping up to my own house, but it was necessary. I made sure to not make any sound as I slowly pushed my front door open. I made sure to cast a silencing spell on my feet to avoid making any noise as I moved further into the house.

Naturally, the first room I decided to check was the living room.

I stopped just before entering, out of sight, if anybody was in there, and readied myself to go in. Of course, the minute I turned the corner both the mystery criminal and I got a very large shock. I sent a stunning spell her way immediately, but only as it hit, did I register who it was.

"_Ginny?_" I cried, quickly lifting the spell.

"Ow," she groaned, as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry, Gin," I said, rushing over to help her up.

"Its fine, I did break into your house after all," she replied, plonking herself back on couch just as Draco rounded the corner and almost sent another spell her way.  
>"Weasley?" he asked, surprised.<p>

"It's Ginny, but nice to see you, too," she said, cracking a smile.

"Not that it isn't great to see you, but what are you doing here?" I asked, gesturing for her to follow me into the kitchen. Of course, there were a million and one other questions I wanted to ask, like the whole Harry issues, but one can't simply rush into those sorts of things.

"That might take a bit of explaining, actually, and I'm sure you both want to ask me questions about Harry and, well, ah… don't suppose we can start with a cup of tea?" Suddenly, she looked very tired.

"Yeah of course, Gin. Any particular flavour in mind?" I asked.

"Just whatever you are having," she said, pulling out one of the kitchen table chairs and taking a seat.

I didn't need to ask Draco if he had a preference. At this point in time I knew how he liked his.

"Ginny I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, but why are you here?" Draco asked, getting two cups out of the cupboard.

She took a shaky breath and I was suddenly very worried about my friend. What could have shaken her so?

"I couldn't do it anymore. They were just little things, but the imposter Harry started saying things that made me worry about my life. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I needed to get out of his range."

I nodded. That made sense. I honestly couldn't blame her. I was surprised she had lasted as long as she had.

"So, do you want to hide out here? We're planning to run ourselves, so you might want to re-think that," said Draco. "I mean, I can't speak for Hermione yet I can assume she would welcome you with open arms, but there will be a time, soon I'd imagine, when we're going to have to move."

Ginny stared him, before the realisation hit her.

"The law - of course - running. How could I let that slip my mind?" she asked, shaking her head.

"You've had plenty of your own problems, Gin, let alone remembering our problems," I told her, setting her made cup of tea in front of her.

"Thanks, Hermione." She sighed and wrapped her hands around the cup.

"You're welcome here, though, you know that. We'll figure something out for the both of us," I said, reassuring herself as much as me.  
>"Thanks, again," she said, managing a smile, but as she turned away to drink her tea Draco, and I shared a look. This was worse than we thought. Before it had seemed like a faraway dream, but now we both knew that we needed to get involved. A lot sooner than we had originally realised.<p>

**A/N **

**So I suck, I know. I haven't updated in forever, this chapter kind of sucks and let's face it your all hating me at the moment. I'm so sorry guys, school is crazy. People are crazy. I hopefully the next update, and the one after that will be a little more regular and sooner. I'm immensely sorry. **

**Please leave a review? *hides under bed covers peaking over the top carefully* **

**Thanks for reading lovelies, your all fabulous, I hope you all know that. **


	15. Author's note: I know, again, I'm sorry!

I really hate doing another authors note but I feel it's needed.

I just want to say I have NOT abandoned this story. I know it's been ages since I updated but its because I plan on writing the last chapters privately and then, when everything's done, I'll post a chapter a day until all of them are up.

I know that I've lost a lot of readers and I apologize that I've had so many problems with this fic. I'm getting there, I am. I have the next three or four chapters already and there are only a couple more to go so hopefully you won't be waiting too long.

I am really sorry and I hope to make it up to the few readers that are still interested.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N

Playlist:

Romantic soundtracks: list by you-tuber felicjl (great combination of sweet feels)

Okay, so hopefully some time this week I'll post another chapter, it would just be my bird brain if I didn't. I just want to thank all of you guys for hanging in there. You are all awesome. A huge thank you to my beta reader! They are awesome. SilverStreaksofStarDust!

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

Slowly the grey clouds let a small sliver of light filter through and I woke up to the, now, constant presence of Draco. Even when he was asleep his presence had a calming effect, I still felt safe, despite all that was going on last night. He had offered to go home of course, with Ginny being here and all, but I had immediately declined. This was how things were now, I didn't care if Ginny knew, she would be happy for me I was sure.

Poor Ginny, I knew why she had to leave, if fake Harry knew that she knew he wasn't the real him then she most likely wouldn't be here now. She would have had to put up with weeks of the imposter Harry trying to act like nothing was different. I knew that Harry needed my help and there was no way I wasn't going to help him however Draco also needed help and that matter was a little more pressing in our current situation. Draco and I had both discussed our options and we knew what to do the second those officials showed. We had discussed leaving earlier of course and if nothing happened then we would be living after Christmas anyway but for appearances sake we were here until the end of the year unless… Well that was fairly self-explanatory.

A heavy sigh from behind me signalled that Draco was waking up and I turned around to snuggle up to his chest. His arms automatically wrapped around me and he pulled me that tiny bit closer, his eyes did not open however.

I decided that life could wait for a few more minutes and instead of waking him up fully I simply closed my eyes and revelled in the small amount of peace we were allowed.

"Mornin' beautiful," he murmured after a while, clearly he wasn't completely awake as his speech was still a little lazy but I certainly didn't mind.

"Good morning," I said quietly, looking up at him to see he was gazing down at me peacefully before slowly turning into his trademark smirk. I didn't get a chance to question it before his lips descended and I was greeted with an early morning kiss. Naturally, in the back of my mind several voices were worrying over morning breath and the state of my hair but the more prominent part was simply basking in the joy of the moment.

"You look so adorable in the mornings," he said pulling away once we needed air.

"I-"

"So ready to be kissed," he pecked me on the mouth, "or nibbled," he tickled my ear lobe, "or…" he trailed the faintest path of kiss down my neck...

And then he pulled away with his famous smirk in place, "well I'll leave that one up to your imagination."

I shivered, I couldn't help it. Yes I was sure my imagination could handle that 'or' very well.

His smirk turned into a shit eating grin before he rolled onto his back and took me with him, arms holding me to his chest as I settled my head over his heart.

"As much as I love our mornings together, we are going to have to get up soon. The day waits for nobody," I said, though I didn't really want to.

He shrugged but didn't say anything. Instead his hold tightened and we both basked in our last few minutes of peace.

Eventually Ginny could be heard getting up and so I pulled away regretfully, taking a last long look of the relaxed sleepy Draco that was still resting in my bed. I didn't linger to long though and grabbing some warm clothes for the day before heading off to take a shower.

Too soon we were all in the kitchen as Draco and I made breakfast and the day had begun. As Ginny and I were finishing off Draco announced that he had to go to work however he would be back an hour before June's party, which appeared to be tonight. I had followed him to the door and, as was our routine these days, kissed him goodbye with the silent promise that I would see him later.

Ginny helped me with the dishes before taking a seat on the couch. We chatted about the small things at first before she drifted off into silence and I knew there was something specific on her mind. I decided to keep quiet until she wanted to talk, I knew that some things could be hard enough to talk about without some else pestering you.

"He's always been there, every time, he's been there to save the day, to save me. I thought I was strong, I thought that we were equals and yet here I am, hiding away while he needs my help. He's my husband Hermione-" she stopped and instead gazed out a window and I saw tears formed in her eyes. My heart tugged at the sight and I quickly reached out and hugged her.

"Oh Gin," I said, "no. You are strong this is not running away don't you see? You haven't given up, you're just looking for a solution. Some battles can't be fought on the home front, you have to step back strategize and organise your forces before going in and winning. Your right he's saved you, and me, and everyone lots of times but you've been there for him too and you're going to save him this time. Your one of the strongest people I know."

Each word I spoke without a hint of doubt, all of them were the truth and I hoped that I had managed to convey that. There was no other outcome of this, we would save him. She would save him. I wouldn't have it any other way. We had no idea where the real Harry was but I was certain that sooner or later we would find him.

"Do you think he's okay?" she asked, with drawing from my embrace as we settled ourselves back into comfortable positions side by side.

"I think that he's fine, maybe a little beat up but it's nothing he wouldn't be able to deal with. You know what I think Ginny?" I asked turning towards her.

"What?"

"He'll almost have freed himself by the time we get there. He'll look at us in disbelief and enquire what took us so long," the corner of her mouth turned up as she pictured what I was saying.

"He'll be alright Gin, you'll see." I said hoping that she wouldn't lose faith, she was going to need it in the days to come. She nodded and we fell into a peaceful silence once more.

"You and Draco are really close now," it wasn't a question, it was a statement but she still looked to me for an answer.

"Yeah, well we figured out that we have a few more things in common than we originally thought," I said smiling at the memories of our long night conversations and our numerous lunches together.

"I'm happy for you, and so would Harry if he knew how much you two loved each other."

Her words struck home and I suddenly realised, of course I loved Draco. I had barely questioned the word once she had said it and now I knew that without a doubt the next chance I got I would tell him. I suddenly felt the strongest desire to go and tell him and make sure he knew so that no matter what happened.

Ginny must have seen something in my face because she chuckled then and shoved me off the couch demanding that I go and do whatever was on my mind. She seemed to find amusement in this, and I could tell that she knew it had something to do with Draco. I didn't want to leave her of course but she insisted that I was fine and that I go.

I didn't need too much persuading and I had quickly grabbed my handbag and was nearly running out the door. I didn't know why this urge was so strong but I just knew that I had to tell him. There was no guarantee that tomorrow would be a better time than today and so with a giddy laugh I ran through the main streets of town.

Caroline's eyes light up with silent amusment when she saw my dishevelled appearance but she didn't comment on.

"Good," she looked down and checked her watch, "afternoon Miss Granger. Draco is on the phone at the moment but he shouldn't be too long. Your free to go up and wait if you'd like," she said eyes flicking to her computer screen as something popped up.

"Thank you Caroline," I said still regaining my breath as I crossed the lobby and took the elevator up.

I was twitchy as it climbed the floors and decided to try and fix my hair to keep my hands busy. Entering Draco's meeting room I chucked my jacket and my purse on the table deciding to simply put my hair up instead of all this fuss.

The connecting door was open so I could hear his voice float through so I knew he was still busy. I paced silently as I waited and debated just how I would tell him. I was nervous now of course but that didn't make me change my mind. I wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. Bravery, sometimes the idiotic kind, was part of the package.

The seconds dragged by while I waited however finally I heard Draco say goodbye to whoever was on the other end of the phone and I rallied myself to go in. Deciding that I hadn't come this far for nothing I entered.

"Hermione! What a very pleasant surprise," he said seeing me immediately.

I smiled at him, his presence again calming any nerves, I was a Gryffindor and I loved this man there was nothing to be afraid of because I knew that he loved me too even if we hadn't voiced it yet.

"Hey Draco," I greeted in return before heading over and leaning on the edge of his desk.

"So what brings you here today? I would have thought you'd be with Ginny," he enquired shuffling some of his papers away and off his desk.

"Well I would be if I hadn't had the thought that…" _come on Hermione, don't back out now. _I said to myself. I slid of the desk and down onto his lap, both legs to one side, and his arms immediately went around my waist holding me there.

"What is it Hermione?" he said quietly, seeming to understand that there was something meaningful that I wanted to say.

"I've felt it for a week or two now, the fear that every time you leave in the mornings that I might not get you back at the end of the day," I saw that what I was saying hit a cord with him and I knew that I wasn't alone, "and I couldn't bare if that happened and I hadn't told you that I love you."

I said it without faltering because it was true, one-hundred percent true, and now I waited for his reply, the fear that he wouldn't say it still tucked away in the back of my mind.

"Hermione, I'm not the best with words when it comes to this stuff. Feelings are not my area of expertise but I do know what those three mean and I know without a doubt that I love you more than those words could ever convey."

I smiled a teary eyed smile at him, not good with words my ass. Before he pulled me into a crushing kiss filled with the similar fear that we held for each other and the realisation that we definitely belonged to each other in the best ways possible.

"I just, needed to tell you," I murmured after a while basking in the blissful atmosphere that had filled the room.

'I am so glad that you did," he said kissing my temple gently "because I felt the exact same way, I just didn't know it yet."

I smiled before sighing and getting up, "I better go, I don't want to leave Ginny for too long and you probably have a lot of work to do," that of course was because of his necessary absence. We had no idea how long we would be running for so Draco had been working overtime so that the company would be able to deal with his absence for a while.

He looked at me regretfully and stood, pulling me flush against him. When his lips descended this time it wasn't a sweet emotional kiss, this was a demanding promise of what would come later when we would _definitely _see each other again.

Ginny was waiting for me when I returned and, at the silly grin that wouldn't seem to leave my face, peppered me with questions on what I had to do and how it went. The next 3 hours were filled with girl talk and I couldn't' say that it had bothered me that much, Ginny was like a sister so I didn't need to hold anything back.

The night Ginny helped me prepare dinner and I had to refrain from jumping Draco until after we had all said goodnight. Ginny knew though and sent me a very amused looks all throughout the evening until I finally got Draco behind closed, locked and silenced doors and all the emotions we had felt early were able to be completely unleashed.


	17. Chapter 15

Hermione POV

Tonight was June's party, so naturally Ginny and I spent the day discussing what we would wear and transfiguring two of my old dresses into something suitable. Of course, we could have simply gone shopping, but we had both felt a little uneasy doing that even though this was a Muggle town.

Draco had to work again today; however, he promised to be home an hour before the party so that he could get ready and walk with us there.

I was taken back to the happier days of my childhood, as Ginny and I giggled over nonsense and made numerous funny alterations to the two pieces of clothing.

There was naturally a period where Ginny insisted that she do my hair, and for the next three hours, she massaged goo's and cast spells over my hair before arranging it. I felt utterly ridiculous; it was just a casual Christmas party, but Ginny assured me it would go with any look casual or not and I gave in, figuring that it was too hard to try and fight a Weasley women.

Soon enough, the afternoon arrived and Draco returned just in time to see Ginny and I start the final touches on our make-up. He only ducked his head in briefly before shuddering, making a comment about girly things and dashing off to get ready.

When we all were finally ready, we gathered in the lounge room before heading off. I was pleased to see a look of shock pass over Draco's features when he saw the final result, and I was immensely thankful to Ginny for all that fuss over my hair now.

"You two look absolutely stunning," he complimented as we headed out the front door.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," I said, unable to stop the slight blush that appeared on my cheeks.

He smirked, and, God damn, he knew that he looked more than 'not bad' and I couldn't help but silently chuckle at his confidence.

"So, how far is June's party?" asked Ginny, after I finished locking up and checking that I had everything. Like I had with Harry and Ron before the Horcrux hunt, I had everything packed in my handbag in case of an emergency. There was no guarantee that we would get a ministry notice before they came for Draco, and so I had been prepared for weeks.

"Barely a walk or so," Draco said, having actually plotted the path yesterday afternoon (on his way back from work).

"Well, that's a relief, despite the fact that it's only a small heel, I'm still wearing heels you know!" she said, linking arms with me as we set off along the track that would lead us back into town.

As the path wasn't really large enough for three across, Draco led the way while Ginny and I walked behind, arms linked in a very school-girl fashion. We chatted and giggled, while Draco sent us a couple of very amused looks on numerous occasions before we finally got there.

After ringing the doorbell, June opened the door to let out a flood of Christmas music and holiday cheer. She had a huge smile on her face, and greeted us all very enthusiastically.

"June, this is Ginny - one of my friends from school. Ginny, this is June, my book store employee associate," I introduced, before they happily shook hands and we were invited inside.

Even the great hall at Hogwarts would have had a hard time keeping up with June's decorating. There was a Christmas tree of any size in each room, and so many fairy lights hanging on the ceiling that there was no need to turn the normal lights on. On every available surface there was tinsel, glitter, and numerous other decorations. Each window had pictures of Santa or the reindeer stuck to them and the chairs all had green or red coverings.

I nearly turned around right then and there; however a ridiculous squeal of delight from Ginny and a chuckle from Draco hardened my resolve, and I complimented June on such a tremendous, decorating effort.

"I didn't want to go overboard, you know, so I kept it simple out the back, only one ice sculpture of each reindeer but I think it still looks good."

Draco snorted and I elbowed him. So June was a little Christmas crazy; at least she didn't mean life-sized ones, right?

We followed June out the back, which was where the main 'party' area was, and my jaw nearly hit the floor. She wasn't kidding - she literally had an ice sculpture of each reindeer in actual size!

"How does a book store employee manage to pay for all this?" Draco enquired, never one for not voicing his thoughts.

June laughed, before explaining that she was also an artist and her paintings were actually quite famous these days, and were worth a lot.

I stared at her in wonder; I couldn't be mad at her for not telling me. I knew she loved art, but I just never knew she also did it for a living.

She had a fairly large backyard, and there was a patio area that held tables full of food and in the trees, there were numerous Christmas lights which helped everyone see what they were doing.

Ginny quickly headed off to the food, as Draco and I wondered around the yard a little more, looking at each ice sculpture in turn.

"It's incredible," I said, holding his hand as we wandered around the outskirts of the party.

"It's a little over the top," he answered, staring at yet another reindeer ice sculpture.

I laughed, and he smirked as we stopped to look at the sculpture.

We were just heading back to the party when I caught sight of a young man trying to hit on Ginny, and I had to hold in a laugh and instructed Draco to be quiet while we listened closer. I had no doubt Ginny could handle this, and seeing as she was married and all, this would be funny.

"Oh, so you're a photographer then? That must be fun," said Ginny, faking interest in the man; clearly she already had some kind of plan.

Draco and I stood to the side, beside another ice sculpture, and watching the conversation in amusement.

"Oh yes, I take all sorts of pictures - I even do some of the more -" he paused, trying to be dramatic, " - Erotic kind."

I had to refrain from snorting - really? Erotic pictures? That was the best he could do?

Ginny's face took on a look of glee. "Really? You know, my husband and I have been looking for someone willing to do a few more risky shots. Most photographers are always so boring. My husband really wants to dress up in some very, well..." she gave the man a sly smirk "... Erotic clothing."

The man paled and stammered that he was actually booked out for the next couple of months, while trying desperately to find a way out of the discussion.

Draco was biting his fist to refrain was laughing, and I could barely contain my own.

"Aww, that's such a shame; well, hopefully I'll catch you some time when you're free, huh? And we can discuss those pictures," Ginny said, faking her disappointment.

The now-embarrassed man nodded, and quickly found an excuse to leave. Ginny chuckled as he left and took a long drink from the cup she had been holding.

"Never pictured Potter and the 'erotic' kind of picture man," commented Draco, as we headed up to her.

Ginny laughed, as she realized we had been watching the whole exchange.

"Yes, well, that man was just so… horrible. I had to laugh at the perfect opportunity to bring up the fact that I'm married. I mean, did he not see the ring?" she pronounced, waving her hand for emphasis.

I laughed but agreed; it wasn't as if there was anything stopping people from seeing her ring. Ginny decided that she needed another drink - non-alcoholic of course, we all needed to be on our toes - before we decided to sit down at one of the many chairs that June had set up around the place.

"Despite some rather interesting people, your friend really does know how to throw a party," commented Ginny, as we watched everyone enjoying themselves.

I nodded. "She is always very out-going, and I'm not surprised party-throwing is one of her skills."

Ginny smiled, and we sat in a peaceful silence for a while before Draco snorted at something he had seen.

"We were right, Hermione," he said, as he turned his body to me, yet faced to his back to whatever he had spotted. "June's watching us right now. Over the shoulder of the poor sod she's talking to."

I understood his position now, for I could look at June without appearing to be looking at her and noticed that what Draco had said was indeed correct.

I laughed, and turned to Ginny to tell her about June and her obsession with watching Draco and I.

"At first, we were only friends so of course I denied her numerous implications that we were something more," I explained. "However, once we did become something else I kind of had to stay in my defensive position and she loves telling me she was right all along. She's a lot like you, Gin, if I think about it," I commented, as Ginny laughed.

Draco simply smirked before asking me if I'd like to dance.

After asking Ginny if she was right on her own, I accepted and Draco led me to the dance floor.

Just as we drifted into the dancing crowd, naturally the song that came on was, admittedly, a re-mixed version of 'All I want for Christmas'.

I had to laugh, and Draco pulled a face, but they were both just a defense mechanism as I realised that I was feeling exactly what the song described. I didn't want to have to run or to fight another fight for the good of the wizarding world. I just wanted a quiet Christmas with just Draco and I. We would stay at either my house or at his, and we would have a fireplace and everything.

As we danced, I kept that picture in mind as we gently moved to the music. We didn't dance fancily like the last time; instead Draco simply kept us moving in a nice simple couple's dance and I couldn't have been more content.

After a couple of songs, I told Draco that I was thirsty, and he offered to go get drinks for Ginny and I. I agreed, and was soon heading back to the table when I noticed someone watching me. I had never seen them before; however, watching stealthily the way I had learned to, I noticed that he didn't take his eyes off me and he was holding his right hand quite suspiciously like…

My eyes widened and I had to refrain from running back to Draco. It would look suspicious if I turned back now so I hurried to where Ginny was sitting. Immediately, from our long years of knowing each other, she could tell something was wrong and as I flicked my eyes to where the man was standing.

She got up to greet me, taking the opportunity to, very briefly, look at the man.

"It's been a wonderful evening," I told her, managing to keep all traces of alarm out of my voice. "But I think we should be going."

She nodded, and we both linked arms to look like just another two girlfriends enjoying a party. I looked over to the drinks table, but couldn't see Draco anywhere. Panic started to rise through me, but I squashed it down. This wasn't the time; I needed to stay level-headed if we were all to get out of this. Once upon a time, I wouldn't have had such a problem with this; however it was almost a struggle to keep in control.

"Where is your lovely partner this evening?" asked Ginny. I felt relieved that she realized the need to keep who we were looking for a secret. Just because there were wizards here looking for us; most likely that didn't mean they knew what we all looked like. Obviously that had been shown pictures but Draco and I looked very different since the last picture of us was taken.

"I don't see him," I said, pushing down the panic once again.

Ginny didn't say anything as we did a brief sweep of the yard before heading through the house. The only thing that looked suspicious was the fact that the bathroom was locked and there was absolutely no noise coming from it. After sharing a look with Ginny, we decided that we should best check absolutely everything before we panicked. We pulled out our wands - thankfully there was no one else in the hall way - and unlocked the door, none too gently.

I nearly screamed when I saw the state of him: he was bound, gagged and bleeding. Draco looked barely conscious, and I immediately started casting healing spells and Ginny took on the attacker.

In-between healing spells, I casted the door closed so that no one else could come in before quickly turning back to my task. It seemed that there were several gashed along his arms and his veins…

Oh god, what have they hit you with? I thought, alarmed.

Slowly, a dark black substance was making its way through his veins, making the skin turn a sickly pale color as it went; if Draco hadn't been unconscious, I was sure he would have felt massive amounts of pain. I cast numerous diagnostic spells while healing the surface injuries, keeping some basic binds in case he woke up and panicked.

With a blast, and a spectacular bat-boogie hex from Ginny, once again, she rushed over to us.

"Oh god, is he okay? What the hell were those bastards thinking?" she asked, kneeling down next to me.

"I -" I began, yet was cut off by blasting sounds, coming from the other side of the door.

"We have to go." I flicker my gaze to Draco. Gods, he really shouldn't be moved. "We're going to have to risk moving him. It's either that, or he gets captured and us as well for helping him." Ginny nodded, and just as the door started to bang open, she grabbed both of us and we were spinning off into the darkness of apparition.


	18. Chapter 16

**Draco's POV**

Pain.

The burning fire that was my life, or whatever I was. I had no idea if I was living, I had no idea if I was still alive all I could feel was pain. I had experienced the_ Cruciatus Curse_ before, but this… I couldn't convince myself that there would ever be an end.

_Draco._

Voices, her voice? I couldn't be sure. I had no idea. Pain.

_Draco? Can you hear me? It's up to you now._

It was _her_ voice. It had to be her voice, I could recognise that voice anywhere.

_It's all up to you._

Where was it coming from? Hermione? I had to find her, where was she? I needed to…

Pain.

**Hermione's POV**

I stared at his still-form and sighed. It had been three days since the party, three days of waiting for him to wake up. By some miracle he hadn't been injured in our apparition but whatever hex he had been hit with had done something to his mind as well as his body. I had healed what I could and eventually found the curse he had been hit with. Ginny had gone yesterday to get the antidote, not giving me the choice because she knew that I would be too distracted to go myself.

We had set up a tent, a different one to the first time I had been on the run from the law, so Draco was at least mostly comfortable on a bunk but, I could tell he was still in a lot of pain. I checked his vitals almost every 10 minutes, I was so nervous. The only time I left his side was to check if Ginny had come back yet and each time she hadn't I had to suppress the panic once again.

Finally, around midday, I heard the crack of apparition outside our protective enchantments. Ginny appeared in the door way, short of breath, but seemingly unharmed.

"Oh Ginny, thank the gods, are you okay? Did you get it?" I asked quickly, standing and going to her.

"I'm fine," she said before pulling a shrunken pouch out of her pocket. "I found all the things you asked for; they were a little trickier to get then we first anticipated but I got them."

I nearly wept from relief. I quickly took the offered, and resized pouch from her and set to work. I didn't need to make a potion for this - instead, the ingredients had to simply be given to the patient. So I chopped them, put them in some hot water, and set about forcing Draco to swallow it. I could worry about the taste after he was back to full health.

It took another hour before any visible sign of improvement appeared. Slowly the darkness in his veins started disappear and the deathly sick look left his face; however, he didn't wake up and as the hours started to pass I knew that there wasn't anything else I could do for him. Ginny had gone to bed a while ago but I was too high strung to sleep.

"Draco," I murmured quietly, almost trying to call him back. I sighed, this was pointless.

"Draco? Can you hear me?" I had no idea if he could or not but on the off chance… "It's all up to you now." I told him. I had done my part, physically he was healed, but mentally? He could be anywhere.

"It's all up to you," I whispered once more, before finally giving up and waking Ginny. We had discussed earlier the need for a watch and she had agreed that when I wanted to sleep, she would take over.

"He'll be alright, Hermione," she said, after watching me check him once more before heading to my bunk.

"I hope so," I said, sending one more glance his way before sliding under the covers. I knew that this was going to be a very long night, even if I did manage to sleep for some of it.

I heard a moan and instantly I was awake once more. I hadn't really slept: Only bits and pieces here and there but the first rays of dawn were sneaking through the open front flap so I knew that I had gotten a couple hours rest.

A whimper game from Draco's bunk and immediately I was at his side and checking his vitals. I sighed heavily as they showed that nothing was wrong. Physically he was healthy, this was all going on in his mind.

I sat heavily in the seat beside his bed that I had placed there last night. He looked peaceful now at least, and his moans of pain were once again dormient. I yawed as my body protested the sudden change to being alert. I knew that today would be another long day but I still held out hope that he would wake up soon. We couldn't afford too many more days of doing nothing, we were going to have to move, and plan ideas for what we wanted to do to get Harry back.

I was gazing out into the tent's opening, where the sunlight was getting stronger by the minute, when my hand was slowly intertwined with someone else's.

"Draco!" I gasped, turning to see him gazing at me, "you're awake!" I announced happily, as a smile spread across my face.

He tried to talk but it proved to be a little too painful at this point in time. I quickly helped him drink some water and he seemed a little better. I was sure it was hurting him, but at least now he was able to talk.

"What happened?" he said, so quietly I almost missed it but he couldn't talk any louder without it being painful.

"We were at June's party, that part I'm sure you remember, before I noticed some other guests who didn't look like the usual kind. They had wands. I let Ginny know as I was closest to her by then and we went to go find you. At first we couldn't, but after searching the house thoroughly and breaking down a door we saw you bleeding on a bathroom floor. A wizard that I had never seen before was standing over you. I couldn't tell if they were the usual ministry Aurors, but Ginny took him on while I started healing you. We were then nearly caught again, but Ginny and I decided to risk apparition and get you out of there. Luckily, you were fine and we set up camp here, until you healed."

I had started to trace gentle patterns into his hand as he processed the information. Ginny and I had talked about it and we were certain there were no forms of ID on the wizards who had attacked us. It was most likely the ministry 'Officials' coming for him, but we couldn't be sure. There hadn't really been time for a Q&A. I sighed.

"Oh!" I said, before dropping his hand and quickly heading to the tent door. I heard a noise of protest but simply shook my head at him.

"Ginny!" I called now feeling like an idiot for not telling her sooner, "He's awake!"

I saw Ginny's red hair appear from behind a tree and a happy smile broke across her face before she started to hurry back to the tent. I was a little too happy myself to linger, however and headed back inside to make sure that Draco had, in fact, woken up.

I quickly retook my seat by his side and smiled as he grabbed my hand again. I smiled broadly at him, and he returned it, appearing to get better by the minute.

"Ferret, thank Merlin, I don't think Hermione could have lasted another night without sleep," Ginny said, despite the smile that crept onto her face.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, well, couldn't have that, could we, _Weaselett_?" he said, sending her a smile in return.

She smirked in reply. "You know, I'm not a Weasley anymore, the name's _Potter_."

Draco just laughed. "Alright, _Potterett_."

I shook my head, but enjoyed the fact that that at least they _sort_ of liked each other.

That night, after Draco assured me he was pretty much back to normal, we packed up and headed to a new location. We couldn't afford to take too many risks.

This time, however, Draco told us of a safe house that we could stay in for at least a week so we wouldn't have to live in a tent. This was one of the plans he had told me he had been making a couple of weeks ago; however, he had never mentioned where it was specifically. When we got there, a small cabin out in the middle of nowhere, I got Draco settled inside before casting numerous ward, spells and other protective enchantments over the house. Finally I suggested we do the _Fidelius_ charm and Draco agreed, trusting me to be secret keeper.

Then, over the dinner that Ginny made, we discussed what we were going to do. Obviously Draco couldn't be seen until this 'Death Eater' law was removed, however, Ginny and I had no idea what kind of price was on our heads either.

After a large debate on what we should do next, we decided on searching both Harry's flat and his office. We needed more information; some lead on to who had replaced and/or kidnapped the real Harry. We obviously couldn't just kidnap fake Harry but that was our last resort if it came down to it. We didn't have too many leads after all.

I had a plan for searching both places and quickly set about discussing it with Draco and Ginny. Surprisingly, Ginny went for it, agreeing with the plan. We decided that in two days, just enough time to get prior arrangements in order, we would break into Ginny and Harry's flat while also breaking into the ministry and searching 'Harry's' office.

At the same time.


	19. Chapter 17

Ginny's POV

This plan was crazy. I wasn't sure why I agreed to it in the first place, but Hermione wasn't often wrong and planning was one of her strong suits, so I had to have faith. That, and the fact that I needed to do this to help Harry. That thought was what was driving my steps more than anything.

Hermione had suggested we split up: She and Draco would break into the flat (using the information I had given her about the wards), while I headed to the ministry and searched Harry's office. Originally, she was going to leave Draco at the cabin, but obviously he didn't like that idea.

Hermione had offered to go to the Ministry instead, but I didn't want her to risk herself any more than she was.

This was my husband, and I was the one who should be on the front lines.

That first night in the cabin we had planned it all out, staying up to the early hours of the next day to do so. The last two days Hermione or I had gone out to get numerous bits and pieces we would need to make our plan work until, finally, we were ready.

I was using Polyjuice potion to get in, after tracking down some hairs from Harry's assistant, and had planned it so that 'Harry' would be on a lunch break by the time I got up there. His assistant was being restrained in a warehouse that Hermione had found and warded. I had half an hour to look through his office, most likely less.

Currently, I had managed to get past the initial 'flush' in and scraped past the wand inspection with the wand that we had taken from, fake Harry's assistant, Derek. I knew that I had to act cool and not like the internal mess that I was. There were numerous witches and wizards in here that, with a single spell, could reveal I wasn't who I said I was. Lucky for me, in the years of peace after the war, everybody was starting to get slack.

The elevator was mercifully empty when I reached it and went up to Harry's floor, hoping that he had already left on his lunch break. I didn't want to be here any longer than I had to. After all, this was illegal.

When the lift stopped ascending and opened up at the hallway outside Harry's office, I saw the desk that was 'mine' and shuddered. It was extremely unorganised for an assistant. I pulled out my wand, which had been concealed in my robes, and cast a human detection charm.

I wasn't sure how many breaks I would get, but fate seemed to be on my side today for it appeared that Harry had already left. Of course, that meant that I had no idea how long he would continue to be gone so I now started to really rush, opening the door and setting about searching his office.

Draco's POV

Leave me at the cabin. Honestly.

When Hermione had first said that, I thought she was joking, but soon realized that she wasn't and that had turned into a very lively debate. Of _course_ eventually I won, seeing as I was now fine. Hermione had done an excellent job in healing me and I had never felt better, that didn't stop her from having doubts however.

I was here though and that was what mattered. We both had our wands out and were nearly done breaking through Harry's wards. The tricky part wasn't getting them down, Hermione hadn't lost her touch, but getting them down in a way that we could put them back up without anyone noticing we had been here. Of course Ginny's information had been helpful, but it was still a long process.

"Alright," Hermione said, already looking a little tired from the mass amount of magic she had been doing, "I-think-we-almost-have... _Yes_!" she said happily. I felt the magic bend around me and stopped casting the spells she had instructed me to. It seemed that we had accomplished our goals and the wards would let us in and out without recognising any tampering.

I smirked. "Still got that know-it-all touch I see."

She smacked me on her arm but grinned, knowing that I hadn't meant any harm.

I smiled as she heading through the flat's main door. "I never doubted you for a moment," I said, making amends, even if it wasn't needed, for my earlier statement.

I felt more then saw her grin at that.

"Alright we need to split up, you take the lounge room, office and kitchen and I'll take the bedrooms and library."

I snorted, "Of course you're taking the library."

Another smack, "Prat."

Hermione had cast a human revealing spell so we knew that there was no one else in the flat. I quickly headed to the office first, I mean where else was more likely to hold useful information. Unfortunately Potter, or fake Potter as he was these days, wasn't the neatest of blokes and the office was quite messy.

I sighed. I started at the main desk and worked my way outwards but found nothing other than quills, parchment and ink. This wasn't going as well as we had hoped.

Suddenly Hermione's face appeared in the doorway and from the smile on her face I knew that she had found something. Of course our victory was short lived, just as I was about to ask her what she had found, we heard the rustling of someone at the apartment's front door.

Hermione sent me a terrified look and I knew that there was no way we could apparate out of here, and the floo was in the main entry way, where 'Harry' was now entering the building.

Making up a plan as quickly as possible I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Hermione, casting a disillusionment charm over her. I barely had enough time to duck out of the way, and out of view behind the open door, before fake Harry walked into the room, dumping a brief case on top of his desk. Thankfully he had brushed the door open a little more so I was safely tucked inside a triangle, completely out of view. I just hoped Hermione had already gotten out of here.

Harry grumbled as he looked around the office for something. I could only hear his feet shuffle around on, he wasn't very light on his feet, before stopping as he sat down in the chair. I nearly cursed, I needed to get out of here, Hermione needed to get out of here. Surely he couldn't stick around too long, this had to be a lunch break or something.

Suddenly a ringing crash was heard from the other side of the flat. I nearly cursed again but settled for closing my eyes and clenching my fists, Hermione. What was she doing? She should be out of here already but of course that stupid, beautiful Gryffindor wouldn't leave me when she could help.

'Harry' quickly got up and left the room, going to find the source of the crash, as soon as his footsteps were off down the hall I gently pushed the door back and stepped out. Now that I had the time I cast a disillusionment charm over myself and continued to the lounge room where I hoped Hermione would be waiting.

I heard fake Harry swear as he repaired the vase but when nothing else was said I knew that he hadn't spotted Hermione.

"Draco?" a tiny whisper asked, coming from the other side of the room.

"Thank Merlin, I'm over here," I said, just a quietly. I wanted to say so much more but I knew that the more noise we made the more we risked getting discovered.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt a hand gently brush my shoulder. Naturally the spell was then broken for us, but Harry still wouldn't be able to see us until he found us himself. She motioned to the fire place but I shook my head, we couldn't risk this guy identifying our voices. I pointed to the front door but then motioned for us to wait over in the corner. She nodded and I hoped she understood my reasons. Then we heard fake Harry's footsteps as he came back from the other room, he held the repaired vase in his hand as he headed back to his office. The minute he walked back out of the room I released the breath I had been holding, this was definitely not what I had wanted to do today.

Hermione tugged on my hand and nodded towards the doorway. Carefully we both stepped around the furniture and, casting a muffilo charm towards the room 'Harry' had disappeared into we quickly left his apartment.

We ran all the way out of the building, deciding the take the stairs as he was only on the third floor. Once we were out on the street we quickly headed down a side ally and dis-apparated.

"That was way too close," I muttered, as we appeared on the other side of London. We had organised to meet back up with Ginny here before moving on to a new location to crash tonight.

Hermione nodded as she took off the disillusionment charms but, placed a couple of spells over our faces. There wasn't too much of a chance that we would be recognised, but it was better to be safe than sorry. I desperately wanted to ask Hermione what she had found but I knew that this was no place to talk about it. We had to act normal and that meant keeping to plain conversation topics.

"We should get to the café," (Our organized meeting spot), "hopefully Ginny's already there, or if not, she'll be there soon," Hermione said. She grabbed my hand as we walked out of the alley and headed off down the street.

"She'll be alright," I said, trying to look as casual as possible and not as tense as I was feeling.

Hermione nodded but didn't reply. Instead, we entered the café and ordered two drinks, sitting at a table in the far back corner of the shop.

We sat for about 10 minutes, Hermione's foot twitching nervously, before a shock of red hair entered the café and stepped up to the register. There was no mistaking the Weasley red so we both knew that it was Ginny. Hermione and I got up and, without sending a second glance her way, brushed past and left the shop. We had agreed that we wouldn't talk until we were safely miles away from London. Ginny would collect her drink, a take-away coffee, and follow us back to the ally where Hermione and I had first appeared.

We were a couple minutes ahead of Ginny of course so I casually leaned up against the wall and pulled Hermione closer, hoping to appear as just a gross young couple looking for some privacy to anyone who happened to glance our way.

"We're nearly there," Hermione whispered quietly.

I nodded and held on the both her hands, waiting until Ginny appeared at the other end of the ally. Checking over her shoulder before quickly running to us. We barely exchanged glances before I reached out and, grabbing Ginny, apparated us to another location I had set up for us.

"Oh thank Merlin you're okay Hermione, I was so worried!" said Ginny as soon as we landed. Pulling her into a hug.

"Nice to know you care about me too red," I said, smirking as she stuck her tongue out at me over Hermione's shoulder.

"He didn't come into the office at all while I was there. I didn't even glance him once! I was worried that he had gone back to the apartment," she said, finally pulling away.

"He did," Hermione said, as I motioned them both to follow me. They continued to tell each other what had gone on in our various missions while I searched for the correct path way to another cabin that I had found. I knew that I really shouldn't have chosen two locations so similar but I did love the woods. It gave easy exits, in the sense that you could run in any direction, and it was far removed from any towns that might be nearby.

Hermione was just getting to what she had found when I announced that we had arrived. At first they couldn't see anything which made me smirk. Of course it was enchanted, what did they think? That it was a muggle cabin?

I lifted my wand and cast the enchantments that would allow them to see the place. It was quite picturesque really. It had the whole wooden walls, stone chimney and small garden bed to complete it.

"Where did you find this?" asked Ginny, "the most cliché places ever?" she laughed but I just smirked. Sure it looked small from the outside, but this was a wizarding cabin and instead of replying I simply walked ahead of them and opened the door. I wasn't stupid enough to let them in first, there could be any number of enchantments inside and I certainly wasn't going to put Ginny in danger, let alone Hermione.

On the inside there was an extra three rooms to what there appeared to be on the outside. There was two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a main living area. The toilet was out the back, but unfortunately, as far as showers went the nearby river would be the main source.

"Wow," said Hermione, taking it all in, "sometimes I forget how much I love the simple magic."

I laughed; only Hermione would find this sort of magic simple.

"As much as I would love a nap, I am very intrigued to know if we found anything useful," I said, drawing their attention back from the cabin.

Hermione nodded. "You're right. Okay, let's all take a seat and I'll show you what I found."

Out of her pocket she pulled out a piece of parchment but at first it appeared as if there was nothing on it. I looked at Hermione confused and was about to ask what she was on about when she also took out her wand and cast a few spells on it.

I laughed, of course. Invisible ink.

Slowly, on the page, words started to form. First a date, then a time. With one word written across the bottom, LOSV.


	20. Chapter 18

Track List (from the 'No Kiss List' soundtrack)

I Love You – Said the Whale

Pull Me In – Paper Lions

The Only Ones – Deluka

Home – Deluka

Renegades – X Ambassadors

* * *

><p>Draco<p>

The next morning there was a sense of hope, of determination, but mostly, of feeling slightly badass. The note had held a meeting time for later today, in a pretty dingy Muggle bar. Hermione said that we needed to fit and, preferably, not be recognised so she had gone out and bought some new clothes. I had questioned Hermione's sanity at first, her choose my clothes? Until she showed me the leather jacket that I would be wearing and the skinny jeans that she had chosen for herself. Those were very nice jeans and she blushed when I told her so.

We had quite a bit of fun putting glamour charms on each other. I did Hermione, while she did Ginny, and Potterett enjoyed doing mine. I smirked, changing Hermione's brown hair to a jet black. I kept her curls though; I couldn't make myself change those.

I had given her my grey eyes and when Ginny told her she had smacked me, but didn't ask me to change them. She made Ginny a blonde with a mad cackle, and changed her eyes to her own shade of brown.

I was almost afraid by the time Ginny approached me, _almost_, but Malfoys certainly didn't show fear. As she cast away my blonde hair, I manage to keep a straight face.

Looking in the mirror after, I found blue eyes staring back along with hair matching Hermione's - only shorter.

"Well, I don't think anyone will be able to recognise us now," I said, looking at all three of us as we stood in front of the mirror.

Ginny hummed in agreement and Hermione simply nodded. Then she pulled out the note and double-checked the information.

"Hermione, I'm sure you've memorized that already. It's okay, this will go well," I assured, taking her hand. She gave me a weak smile, clearly still nervous, but I knew that her Gryffindor courage wouldn't fail now. Ginny muttered some excuse to leave the room and quickly, I pulled Hermione into my arms, her own easily reaching up and wrapping around my shoulders.

After a quick reassuring make-out session we found Ginny and headed off. We would be aparating a couple of blocks away and walking into the bar separately – well, Hermione and Ginny would go in together - but I would follow a couple of minutes later. Really, no one should know who we were or even suspect that we weren't just friends hanging out at a bar, but you could never be too careful.

Once we arrived in the rather dingy Muggle area, Hermione and Ginny split off, taking a direct route to the bar. I turned and headed off down the street, planning to circle back and make sure Hermione and Ginny weren't followed. They had told me it was unnecessary, but I still wanted to make sure.

By the time I reached the bar, Hermione and Ginny were just sitting down at a table in the far corner. I ordered a drink first, non-alcoholic: we were working after all, before heading over and pretending to great them as if we hadn't seen each other minutes before. Ginny sat with her back to the rest of the people so Hermione and I could look past her, and yet still appear as if we were simply talking to her.

Hermione picked up her menu and pretended to consider her options while I observed all those people currently sitting in the bar.

After spotting a suspicious looking pair I casually turned to Hermione and pretended to look over her shoulder at the menu.

"The people in the far corner, the one's keeping their hands under the table, those are the wizards we're looking for. They're too paranoid to let go of their wands in public," I informed her, making it look like I was simply whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

She pretended to giggle but nodded, eyes casually sweeping the room. She didn't stop as she spotted them but I knew that she understood who I was talking about. Now all we had to do was wait.

Then, 'Harry' arrived. Clearly the imposter didn't feel the need to be secretive in the Muggle world because he simply strode over to the other two men and sat down, getting directly to business.

I didn't see her move but suddenly Hermione was casting a silent spell under the table, her hand and wand in her purse so it simply looked like she was looking for something. Once she sat back up suddenly I could hear exactly what the men were saying.

I looked at her surprised but she simply shrugged, that was an incredibly useful spell.

"How's phase two coming along?" asked the First Nameless Guy, his eyes looking around fearful, clearly not comfortable with the situation. I tried not to look at them to much but occasionally I'd look just past Ginny's shoulder and identify which person had spoken.

"Just like we planned, but unfortunately one of the Death Eaters got away before we could capture him but I don't think he will be a problem. We're simply trying to eliminate any competing opposition, and one boy isn't going to ruin everything."

Nameless Guy Two nodded, but Nameless Guy number One frowned.

"Alright, but try to track him down. Any previous Death Eater has the skills and connections to take a small organization like ours down. What about the rest? Are we nearly ready for phase three?" he asked, clearly determined to get the meeting over with.

"Yes, all trials are ending with a lifelong sentence or the kiss which means that everything's ready. I'll start putting forward the idea for the school and soon we'll be brain washing the youngest minds of the next generation."

"Shh! Keep it down, we'll made up the code names for secrecy that doesn't work if you say the thing out loud!" said Nameless number Two.

Hermione giggled and Ginny replicated her; clearly these guys weren't as serious as we had thought. These were not evil geniuses, though it appeared that if they were left to their own devices that their plan might work.

"I'm going to need more of this guy's hair; I need to make another batch of Polyjuice potion if I'm to get through the next couple of weeks."

Nameless number One sighed. "Alright, I'll drop some off at your flat tomorrow, and it will have to be early. We've got more important things to be doing."

Fake Harry nodded before getting up and leaving. Their meeting appeared over except the other two didn't leave; they continued to sit for a minute or so before having a private conversation of their own.

"We really should have ditched him and find someone else. He's not as careful as he needs to be."

I nearly snorted at that, we were evidence that, yeah, this guy really wasn't being careful enough.

"I agree. We'll get rid of him soon. Once we get settled into phase three, we can kill him and get in someone else; he is too much of a liability."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at me; apparently all was no peaceful in taking over the world business.

"Let's get out of here, we have packing to do."

Nameless number Two nodded and they both left the bar, leaving us all slightly amused and yet worried about the information that we had learned.

"Well," I said, trying to pull my thoughts together on what we had learned.

"That wasn't the most evil conversation I've ever heard," commented Hermione, with a slightly confused expression on her face.

I laughed, she had a point. I mean, after Voldemort, these guys didn't really seem so scary. However, they did appear to be effective and we needed to come up with a plan.

"So what are we going to do? You heard them; they have Harry's hair so that means they've got him somewhere. DO you think we should follow the guy after he drops of the hair to Fake Harry?" Ginny said.

I thought about it logically. "Maybe, but what if he apparates? He's most certainly going to, what do we do then? You can't follow apparition." Ginny nodded, looking disappointed. She knew that I had a point, but that that didn't mean she had to like it.

Hermione's brow furrowed in thought. "We'll have to listen on in their meeting, and perhaps over hear something. If not, I suppose we could kidnap the guy for a couple of minutes, feed him _Veritaserum_ get the information we want and then obliv -," she paused and cleared her throat, "_obliviate_ him."

I winced. Why did it always come down to that blasted charm? Couldn't she catch a break once in a while? But, it was the best plan we had.

"I agree," said Ginny, "there's just one problem, where are we supposed to get _veritaserum_ from?"

She made a good point. All the times I'd seen it, the stuff had been kept behind good security measures. How we were supposed to get our hands on some by tomorrow morning was beyond me.

"You don't think I suggested it for nothing, do you?" Hermione remarked, as Ginny and I both struggled to think of solutions.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" I asked, a smirk appearing as I realised that she already had some.

She smiled smugly – man, she had been hanging around me way to often… god, I loved her…

"It just so happens that I already have some _veritaserum_. It was part of my preparations before we left," she said, putting her handbag on the table casually, a grin like a Cheshire cat spread across her face.

Ginny chuckled and I had to refrain from laughing myself, she really was prepared for anything.

"Alright then witches, I think we have a plan," I declared, getting up to leave.

They nodded and we all left the bar, a little more lax in our secrecy measures this time.

We found a quite allay a couple of blocks away and apparated, heading back to our temporary home in the woods.

"I don't think there's anything more we can do until tomorrow," said Hermione, as we all headed inside.

I had to agree with her there. "Considering that we don't know how early is early, tomorrow is going to start before the sun rises so I suggest we take the afternoon off."

Ginny agreed quickly in agreement. "I think that I need a bath, and a long one. So I'm going for a swim in the river, and I also noticed a small pond-ish area a little way up. So that's where I'll be if you guys need me."

I nodded, though I really didn't care, I was just hoping for some alone time with Hermione. I sat on the couch that inhabited the main room of the cabin and, thankfully, Hermione quickly joined me.

Ginny quickly left and before long, Hermione and I were simply snuggling on the couch. If my seventeen-year old self had been told that, in a couple of years, I would be snuggling on a couch with Hermione Granger, I probably would have hexed them. I wouldn't have been surprised at the fact we were on the run, that I would have expected, but the happy feeling I got simply from being near her? With no immediate threat in the vicinity? That was something I never would have seen coming.

"I'll cast the spell tomorrow," I said, wanting her to know that I would be there for her.

I was surprised by her response however: "No, I'll do it. I'm the best at them anyway…"

Her eyes held unshed tears when I looked down. I knew how strong Hermione was but sometimes, like this, I was reminded how deep that went. She wasn't doing it because she was the best, though she was out of us three, she was doing it because she needed to. Casting that spell, that would bring back a lot of memories for and her and I was sure that tomorrow would cost her but I was also sure that this was a good thing.

I tightened by arms around her and nodded, she needed this and she had obviously thought about it. Hermione never made a decision without thinking it through, if she was ready to cast this spell, and face her actions from all those years ago, and then I wouldn't be the one to stand in her way.

"You know, with everything going on, between your near death and all this drama we haven't gotten a lot of time to spend together recently," she observed.

"I couldn't agree more and if we weren't on the run, I would take you out to a nice dinner somewhere, but that's not happening," I said, sighing and looking around the room.

She nodded. "But we aren't, so what do you want to do instead?" she asked. There was a hint to her voice, this little tick of mischievousness that made me think she already had something in mind.

I looked down at her quickly. and saw a glint in her eye and slowly a smirk formed on my face. "I have a feeling you've already got something in mind."

A smirk, so much like my own it was scary, appeared on her face and I nearly pulled back in fear before she jumped up and took a couple of steps away from me, her hands behind her back as if I wasn't aware that she was holding her wand.

"Hermione…" I said, trying to sound serious and failing.

"What?" she said innocently, clearly planning on surprising me with whatever plan she had.

"I -"

I never got to finish my sentence, before I could process what was happening a pillow wacked me over the head from behind.

"Oh," I chuckled darkly, "you're going to pay for that one," I said, grinning as I pulled out my wand and levitated my own pillow to zoom towards her.

She shrieked and dived out of the way, laughing as she directed her pillow in for another hit.

"Oh, no you don't," I asseted, diving over the couch and out of the projectile's way.

"What? Is little-ole Draco afraid of a little pillow?" taunted Hermione.

I grinned, deciding that instead of replying I would levitate two pillows to attack her from two directions at once.

She dodged to first, but as she turned to laugh at my sad assed attempt: my other pillow wacked her across the shoulders and I laughed at the stunned expression on her face.

"Oh, so that's how it is, _hmm_?" she asked, grinning as she levitated another two pillows and directed them my way.

I laughed and tried to dodge but there was no hope against three pillows, one hit me across the chest, the other on my ass, and the third taking out my legs so that I fell down. She was kind enough to direct the first pillow to break my fall.

"I win!" she said triumphantly before my three pillows came zooming her way.

"Or I do," I said, getting up as I watched her fall back onto the couch laughing as she tried to bat them away.

I quickly charged into the fray and dived on top of her, taking the route of tickling and letting the pillows drop.

"No! No! This isn't _fair_!" she cried, struggling to breathe and trying to fight me off at the same time.

All I did was grin evilly at her and moved downwards, her feet were the most ticklish parts of her body. I saw a hint of confusion on her face before she realized what I was doing. Then she started fighting twice as hard to break away from me.

"Declare that I win then," I ordered, looking down at her pained face as she tried to fight me off.

"Never!"

I got my hands on her feet and started tickling relentlessly. I knew that it wouldn't be long until she gave in now; in fact we both knew it. She could not stand anyone tickling her feet.

"Alright! You win, you win, you win!" she admitted, making me pause enough to let her take her feet back and away from my hands.

"I thought so," I said smugly, turning so that I could, once again, sit comfortably on the couch, "so what do I get as my prize?" I asked her, though I already knew what I wanted.

She sent me an exasperated look which only made me smirk.

"Come here," I commanded, knowing that normally I wouldn't be able to get away with such an outright demand.

She sent me a half-hearted glare but crawled over anyway. She was about to settle beside me when I quickly pulled her so that she was sitting on my lap. Our faces were inches apart and a smile crept over her face as she began to realise what I wanted for a prize.

"I demand, as winner," I said quietly - we were only a few inches apart, so I barely raised my voice higher than a whisper - "that you kiss me," I finished.

I got two seconds to appreciate the smile that blossomed over her face before her hands came up to curl in my hair and she closed the distance between us.

There hadn't been a lot of happy moments since we'd been forced into hiding but this one was perfect. It made me feel like no matter how weird, or tough things got, I'd be able to handle it, as long as she was around.


	21. Chapter 19

Hermione

Buzz. Buzz. Buzzzz.

I groaned, here it was. The day that we could possibly find Harry.

I didn't want to think about what would happen if it didn't work.

I reached out and turned off the alarm that I had set on my wand. It was quite the ingenious spell, really, it worked just like Muggle alarm clocks. I slowly opened my eyes and found that it was still dark. That was good though; we needed to be there as early as possible so that we didn't miss the drop-off.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. We had sorted out the sleeping arrangements fairly quickly last night, as there was one room with two single beds and one with a double. Draco and I had took the larger one obviously, and Ginny had gladly taken the singles.

Draco had, apparently, gotten up already. His side, which he had claimed as soon as we entered the room the previous night, was cold which meant he had gotten up a while ago. I sighed and chucked back the covers, swinging my legs over the side and finally facing the day.

I got dressed quickly and headed out to the main area where I found Draco setting out breakfast and Ginny just exiting her room as well.

"Morning," she said, covering a huge yawn.

"Potter-ette," greeted Draco, before his eyes settled on me. "Good morning, Hermione," he said, sending me the tiniest of smiles before turning back to finish his task.

"Morning Draco. Morning Ginny," I addressed, taking a seat at the table. It was then that I realised Draco had cooked bacon and eggs for breakfast. It threw me off a little - I mean, a nice breakfast like this didn't have a place in our current predicament and yet there it was.

"Well, start eating. We have to get going pretty quickly," he said, giving us both a look that had us scrambling for our forks and digging in.

Each time that I ate Draco's cooking I was constantly surprised by the shear, yumminess of it. I still didn't have an idea on where he had learned it all but I was grateful for it none the less.

Too soon we were all standing outside, our wands in our hands and our faces set in masks of determination. Failure wasn't an option, we _needed_ to get Harry back. Draco wouldn't be able to return home without him and I wouldn't be going anywhere without my boyfriend.

"Let's do this," Ginny said, before turning and apparating.

Draco and I quickly followed and we were taking to the ally just beside Harry's and Ginny's apartment.

Seeing as it was still quite early, there was barely a sound to be heard but the shadows made it easy for us to approach the front of the building undetected. I quickly cast disillusionment spells over us all before motioning for Ginny to lead the way. This had been her apartment, after all.

The windows were just beginning to let in the first rays of light when we took up our positions. We had planned everything in detail last night, so we didn't even have to talk to each other as we settled down to wait. Since I knew where Ginny and Draco were, I could see their outlines; however, I knew that anyone else wouldn't be able to tell that there were other people in the hallway.

Sadly for us, when these guys said 'early' they actually meant around early afternoon so we found ourselves standing, and eventually taking turns at sitting, in the hallway for hours. It got hot quite warm in the building as the day wore on and we all became quite bored. There was rarely anyone that walked down the hallway and none of them even went even remotely in the direction of the flat.

I was just standing after my turn of sitting down when, finally, a familiar face came around the corner. He looked skittish and yet seemed woefully unobservant for a guy who was, apparently, trying to be bad.

He didn't even look at any of us, and any trained person would have at least sensed that something was watching him. He held a package that, really, couldn't have looked more suspicious. These were some of the saddest villains I had ever seen.

As he approached the door to 'Harry's' apartment, I cast a silencing spell and Draco stunned the man before using a spell to tie him up.

The guy didn't even have to time to take a breath before Draco's spells incapacitated him, and he stood frozen at the end of the hallway.

"Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be," Ginny observed, as we both approached the stranger.

Even after Ginny spoke, he was having trouble seeing her and it was then that I realised this guy was actually pretty thick. Honestly? Who would _want_ this guy as part of their mission? Surely he would only be a liability.

Draco stepped forward, directly in front of him, and suddenly the man's gaze honed in and was finally able to fully see one of the three people around him. I decided not to make him aware of my presence yet, a silent extra hand seemed like a good precaution even if this guy was as thick as I thought he was.

"Hello there, fine day to be out – visiting friends," Draco said, taking his time to be charming and yet menacing. Really, he was enjoying this way too much.

"I - uh, what do you mean?" asked the man, trying to play dumb and making himself sound more guilty.

Draco smirked. "Well you've got a package don't you? Surely you're delivering it to someone."

I tutted in impatience; this wasn't what we were here for and he knew it. Pulling out the small vial of Veritaserum from my pocket, I uncapped it. I stepped up, right behind the man, and tossed the contents of the vial down the unsuspecting man's throat. He spluttered and coughed, but I quickly put my hand over his mouth so that he had no choice but to swallow.

I briefly wondered why this man hadn't called out or screamed yet - he didn't know that his companion _couldn't_ hear him, so why wasn't he attempting a call for help? Then again, he wasn't that bright anyway.

As I stepped back, he tried to turn his head to get a look at who had done it, but Draco quickly grabbed his head and re-claimed his attention.

"Now listen carefully, because I really do hate repeating myself, who do you work for?" he asked, giving the man one of his most intimidating looks that I certainly hoped I was never on the other end of.

"I - I, the LOSV," he said, becoming proud at the end before remembering what was going on and cowering before Draco's glare.

"The LOSV? What does it stand for? Where is your base of operations?" he insisted, shaking the man for added effect on top of his current intimidation methods.

"L-L-League of Super Villains!" he said, puffing out his chest and doing his best to match Draco's gaze.

I stifled a laugh, the league of _what_ now? This guy couldn't be serious. Ginny outright burst into a fit of giggles, and I knew that Draco was straining to keep up his mask of indifference and intimidation.

"Come up with that yourself, did you?" Draco said, clearly needing to express his laughter in other forms.

The man proudly jutted out his chin, "Yes I did, had to fight the others for it, but I won!"

This only caused Ginny to laugh harder. This was completely ridiculous, except for the fact that they did seem to have an actual plan that, until now anyway, had been working.

"Where is your base of operations?" I inquired, getting us all back on track.

Again, the man tried to turn around and see who had spoken, but Draco's hand didn't give him enough room to do so. He tried to resist, but the veritaserum was much too strong for a weak mind like and him and soon he was blurting out an address that we all quickly memorised.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation today," Draco said, as I prepared myself for what I had to do next.

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the back of the man's head.

I could do this, I knew that I could. It had been years since I had cast the spell on my parents…

Years…and yet here I was.

I took a deep breath, this was a completely different situation. Things were different, I could do this.

"_Obliviate,_" I said, focusing on the memories I wanted to remove from the man's mind.

It wasn't hard, there was barely ten minutes worth and within a couple of seconds, it was done and I took a step back. As I had been casting the spell, Draco had taken a couple of steps back and re-cast the disillusionment charm, meaning that this idiot would no longer be able to see any of us.

As he was trying to un-fog his mind, and shake off the daze that the spell created, we all quietly moved off down the hallway having gotten what we came for.

We had discussed what we would do next and we figured it would be best to keep investigating as soon as we discovered the location. We wouldn't go back to a safe house unless we really had to, this needed to end and _soon_.

Once outside, I grabbed both Ginny's and Draco's arms and led them a couple of streets over, deciding that it would be safe enough to talk here and decide on our next move.

"Do any of you know the location he gave us?" I asked them, having no idea where it was myself.

"I've never heard of it," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"I think I might have."

We both turned to Draco in surprise. "Well, where is it?" I questioned him, now curious.

"I don't know too much about it, apart from the fact that the Dark Lord found something about it hilarious and sent only one person to go and deal with it."

"You don't _really_ think Voldemort was dealing with these guys, even back then? That's probably why they did the whole re-trialling, they wanted to make sure that all Death Eaters paid for laughing at them," I concluded. It made sense, but really, I couldn't blame Voldemort for laughing, we found it funny now.

"I guess so, but Malfoy, do you actually know where this place is, or have you just heard about it?" Ginny said, raising a good point.

"I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea on how I can find out, just give me an hour and I'll be back with the location."

Immediately I raised my eyebrows. Under such extreme circumstances, why would he want to split up?

"Why just _you_?" Ginny protested, suspicion perceived in her voice. Clearly not everything was at rest between them, old habits did die hard.

"Because, I have a feeling that I am going to have to talk to some people that would cause unnecessary trouble if you came along. I'll meet you both in half an hour back here, if all goes well."

I didn't like it, but I didn't have much of a choice - besides, it wasn't as if I didn't trust him - I just didn't think this was the best time for him to be alone.

"Fine, I don't like it, though," I said, voicing my thoughts and giving him a hard stare. "You better not get yourself into even more trouble."

He laughed. "_Me_? A _Malfoy_? No, no. I'm a Slytherin, remember? It's always you Gryffindor's who get into trouble." He winked, before pulling out his wand but pausing, "Where would you guys like to meet up?"

I suggested yet another small Muggle café, instructing Draco on how to find it. After he was sure he understood he quickly disapparated, and Ginny and I were left standing on the street by ourselves.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, that's easy, we're going to plan." I really didn't mean it to sound as menacing as it did, however as it was, Ginny gave me an odd look. I offered her my arm and, with the tiniest bit of hesitation, she took it and I apparated us both to one of my favourite places.

Ginny and I had done all we could think of to try and be ready for what we would deal with but eventually, but we both ran out of ideas. Soon we were simply sitting in the café drinking coffee while we waited for Draco to finish whatever it was he was doing.

As we sat there, I contemplated the situation we were in. What seemed like one of the most ridiculous organisations we had ever come across where now doing a pretty good job of taking over the ministry and here I was; sitting with Ginny in a Muggle café with a boyfriend whose name was none other than Draco Malfoy.

If my younger self could see me now…

Everything just felt so odd, the first time everything had been all high tensions and life or death situations, but this time? Sure, it was scary now, and again, however there was just something a lot less intimating about it all. Maybe it was the fact that we were all older now, or the fact that we had been through worse before; I couldn't be sure, however none of this was particularly stressing me out.

It was very weird.

Eventually, Draco returned and I was quite relieved to see him all in one piece. Admittedly, there did seem to be a few cuts and scrapes but nothing serious at any rate. He declared that he had been to the outer area of the property and he could now take both of us there through side along apparation.

There was one moment before we set off where we all sort of looked at each other; the apprehension that we were all feeling making us hesitate that little bit.

It passed quickly enough, however, Ginny and I both took one of Draco's offered arms and we were spinning into oblivion.

A/N: Sorry about the sort of abruptness of this chapter; my impatience is really starting to show, isn't it? I just can't seem to force myself to sit down and type out all the details.

Hopefully in the end I'll get to put some lovely Dramione and then leave it at that.

Don't worry guys; there aren't too many more chapters to go now.

And I just want to seriously thank my Beta reader; SilverStreaksofStardust; they do an amazing job and my story wouldn't make anywhere near as much sense without their help.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N**: So, we're finally getting to the end of the story … don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the marriage law, it's just taking a back seat for now.

Some music to consider listening to:

All by these two awesome guys '2CELLOS' (though they are all covers):

I Will Wait

The Trooper Overture

Welcome to the Jungle

Smooth Criminal

We Found Love

They Don't Care About Us

I'm So Sorry by Imagine Dragons

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

It was a castle, a freaking _castle_. I had no idea how, when or why they had one, but these idiots had managed to buy a whole CASTLE as their base of operations. Numerous towers reached up to the sky, and the main entrance was two very large wooden doors.

Our hiding place of choice was in plain sight - we had cast disillusionment charms on each other and we were observing the castle from a fair distance away. There didn't seem to be an organised watch, and we hadn't seen anyone come or go from the main entrance in the short time that we had been there. We figured that we should scope out the entire place before charging in, so we were going to do a circle around the castle and see if there was another way in, a less conspicuous way in that wasn't blocked.

We had to be careful though; our disillusionment charms were strong but there was still a chance that someone would spot us, so we decided to keep our distance at first and then move in slowly in case there were more people than we thought there were.

From the meeting that we had overheard the other day, none of us thought that these guys would have too many supporters. No one would be able to take them seriously enough to support them, but that didn't mean there weren't any others at all. It was better to be prepared than to underestimate our enemy.

Eventually, after about an hour of walking around the grounds and assessing the best way to enter the castle - these guys barely had any wards on the place so at least we didn't have to worry about that - we met up to discuss what we had found. There were some structural issues though and it appeared that the building wasn't in the best condition in places so some of the internal structures could be unstable.

These things we could really only deal with once we were inside; merely, the main problem was that we had no idea where everyone else would be. Whether they will be all in the same area or spread out through the entire castle, well again we would only be able to tell once we were inside.

On the west side we discovered what appeared to be an old kitchen entrance, where the servants would have been able to enter and leave without interrupting the house's inhabitants.

There had been other possibilities for entrance points, but this was the only one that seemed to still be operational as the others were blocked or barred from the inside.

Before we went in I handed both Ginny and Draco a couple of potions that I had made sure to acquire for instances just like this. A couple of them were knock-out draughts that, when inhaled, immediately caused the person to become unconscious.

The others were a little more deadly and I only had time to briefly outline their uses to the other two before we decided to go in. Every extra minute that we spent in close quarters with the castle heightened our chances of being detected so there wasn't really a lot of time to explain.

Admittedly, if the guys inside were anything like the other one that we had dealt with today, then it shouldn't be too much of a problem but we weren't going to assume that.

I led the way because of my sense of direction. Compared to the other two, I had a pretty good memory for this kind of stuff and could easily transfer what I had seen from the outside into what I was seeing right in front of me.

We had been right and we did enter by the old kitchen quarters. They hadn't been used in ages, as there was a thin layer of dust was coating everything. There was no food around the place, and you could tell that the door had only been used once or twice in the last couple of months.

From the kitchen we crept slowly up a staircase that led into a small sitting room. Apparently this was for a more informal dining experience. There were two doors leading off this room and after some debate Ginny moved off through one and Draco and I took the other. There was nothing extraordinary through this door either; it was simply a bigger dining room than the one we had just been in. I supposed that this was for a more proper setting but really, there wasn't much need to know what the rooms were used for.

Ginny caught up with us just before we moved on stating that the other room had just been a bathroom and we all moved forward once again.

We then entered what appeared to be a very long hallway with numerous doors and two staircases at either end, one right by us, and another at the bottom of the hallway.

This led to a problem; it would take forever to check everything together but splitting up was always a bad idea.

Eventually, Draco suggested that he would stay in this hallway and go up the stairs and the end while Ginny and I headed up. We would probably meet up again fairly soon, which was the only reason that I agreed. I didn't like it, but it was probably the best thing to do. The sooner we found where these guys were and how many of them there were, the faster we could get over all of this drama and get back to our lives.

Of course, there was also the dilemma of finding Harry. There were so many rooms in a building this size, and there was no way we would be able to find him simply by luck. Although if this place had a dungeon, then that would be one of the few places that we would actually be able to find him without interrogating someone.

As Ginny and I headed off up the stairs, I mentioned this to her and immediately she agreed with my reasoning. Plus, these guys seemed like the kind to get a kick out of putting someone in a dungeon anyway so that truly was a good bet. Once we had Harry, our options of attack were opened quite a bit. We could always just leave with him of course, but that would mean giving these idiots a chance to escape before we could come back for them and I really wasn't in the mood to let them get off easily.

They had ruined a perfectly good life of mine, because I was also starting to suspect they had a hand in this marriage law.

I had to admit that a character flaw of mine was that I could be quite violent when I wanted to be, and I actually wanted to be in this instance. Normally I would be okay and be able to control it, however, these guys had tried to put my boyfriend in jail, and I _really_ didn't like it when my friends, let alone my _boyfriend_ were threatened.

We checked all the immediate rooms on the floor that we were currently on, the second or third depending on if you counted the kitchen level. We were both reluctant to move up a set of stairs that we found because a) we hadn't met up with Draco yet and b) if we were trying to find the dungeons, then our best bet was to continue on this floor and look for a different staircase that went down.

Finding Harry was our main priority, so Ginny and I decided that instead of waiting for Draco, we would move on and search for the dungeons, if they had any.

We moved off to the east side, moving through a multitude of rooms that were all very different. Some were clearly abandoned and no one had bothered to fix them up, and others were in a sort of looking after state. It was clear that this wasn't the main part of the castle, and so we relaxed a little bit as we moved throughout an assortment of rooms.

Of course, that meant that someone tried to jump us from behind when we weren't looking.

"_AHHH!_" cried Ginny as a hex flew a small number of centimeters above her head.

I quickly turned to face the attacker, but was thrown off balance as I had to dive out of the way of a hex myself.

Roughly, I landed behind a very conveniently placed sofa and I prepared myself to fight back.

Ginny was engaging the unknown attacker, but the surprise had really put us at the disadvantage. I was about to stand up and send a hex or to myself when an idea struck me and I pulled out a potion that replicated a Muggle flash grenade. It had taken a few adjustments from me, but now it worked pretty well; I had refined it a lot over the last couple of years.

There were two separate little compartments in the vile that each held a different liquid. When smashed the two solutions would mix and create a very bright, and temporarily blinding, light for anyone who was looking at it.

"Grenade!" I shouted, giving Ginny the warning that we had discussed so that she would know to close her eyes. Seconds after I threw the vial into the middle of their fight, I ducked back down and closed my eyes.

I really hoped that Ginny had heard my warning for a second later the blast created brief white spots even though I had my eyes closed.

As soon as the blast cleared I jumped up and hexed the attacker; who was incapacitated on the ground clutching his eyes. Quickly he was bound and gagged and I turned around, searching for Ginny. Thankfully she was just starting to stand with a silly grin on her face.

"That was awesome! I mean, I know what you told us what they did but I didn't think …" she trailed off, but continued to grin, rubbing a little at her eyes before focusing back on the task at hand. "Well, he was certainly a lot smarter than the other guy we met today."

I nodded, "I know, I was kind of hoping for an easy run, but apparently _that_ isn't going to happen."

We both stared grimly at the man in front of us before deciding to knock him out, and left him tied-up in a closet, a lot like how they did it in those old movies.

Then the both of us moved on through the house and finally, after a lot of searching and good luck, we found a hidden staircase that headed downwards.

We decided to leave a sign in case Draco came through here, to tell him where we had gone; it had to be small though, because otherwise anyone who was walking through would be able to see it. Ginny found a piece of paper and ripped off the corner, turning it into an arrow of sorts and left it so that it pointed towards the door. I scribbled my initials on it – this way, he would know that it was a sign, but anyone else would simply think it a piece of scrap parchment.

While heading down the stairs, it got colder and colder. It appeared that this was definitely the basement for walls turned to stone, and the rusted smell of metal became prominent.

Ginny and I stuck close together and had to cast a _lumos_ to be able to see our way forward. Soon we arrived at what appeared to be a gate, but was actually a locked door. It covered the entire entry way, and I knew that this was definitely the place to be. If Harry wasn't down here, than the only other place he would be was with his current captors.

I cast a few revealing charms, and as predictable as it was, there were numerous protective enchantments on the area. Obviously I was able to unlock the door, but once we went inside, there would be a severe limit on our magic.

I told Ginny this, but she made the point that it didn't matter, if there was even the smallest chance that Harry was in there we needed to check it out.

So of course, we both cut off our lights and, after waiting for our eyes to adjust, we moved forward to, hopefully, find Harry.

But when has something ever been that easy?

I almost sighed when I saw lights up ahead, and then I nearly cursed when I heard voices. Clearly there were guards.

I motioned for Ginny to wait where she was while I tried to get a better look - get an idea of how many guards there were. Of course that didn't really work out and I couldn't get close enough to figure it out. Naturally, just as I turned around to head back to Ginny, they started talking.

"This _sucks_, worse job I've ever taken," said a rather burly voice.

"I quite agree, honestly. All my vicious skills and hard work and here I am, no more than a simple lackey! What a disgrace," said another, this one quite clearly a girl with the most hilariously high voice.

The man snorted, "Vicious skills? You have no skills, Darla; I'm the one that's always keeping us from losing our heads!"

The girl, Darla, made a girly, indignant snort before starting to defend herself, "You would be nothing without me, Max, _nothing_!"

Max chuckled, "Now, now, don't go getting your panties all in a twist, come here."

After a moment of confusion, I realized they were kissing, and I quickly retreated down the hall.

"There only seems to be two of them, one man, and one woman. If we both attack at the same time, we should easily overpower them," I said, "mind you, it never does any good to underestimate an enemy, so keep your guard up."

Ginny nodded and followed my lead as I led the way back down the hall. As we drew closer, I could hear the sounds of them still kissing, and Ginny looked at me in confusion before disbelief took over.

_You've got to be kidding me,_ mouthed Ginny, but I only shook my head.

I had no idea. This 'organisation' was proving to be more and more ridiculous by the second. Honestly, if they were going to hire people, then shouldn't they at least hire professionals?

I held up three fingers, slowly counting down, before we both rushed around the corner and started firing spells.

It was absolutely hilarious what we saw once the lights disappeared and we got a good look at the two people we had apprehended. It appeared that our stunning spells had hit both of them before they had time to react. There they were, Darla sitting in Max's lap with her hands up in surprise while Max was frozen with his mouth open in shock and his hands still gripping Darla's sides.

"What idiots," said Ginny, astounded at the fact that they had been so easy to attack.

We quickly summoned their wands and bound them before leaving them stunned on the floor. Afterwards we set about looking around and searching the cells that now seemed to line the walls.

All the way down the hallway there were hard iron doors that, we assumed, were all cells for prisoners. I didn't know if they were a recent installment or had been there from the castle's original creator, but that hardly mattered as we checked all of them.

A lot of them were empty but we did come across one that held a prisoner who wasn't Harry. To say we were surprised would be an understatement; however, we were starting to see that this organisation was fairly idiotic so it shouldn't have surprised us.

From the small opening in the door all we could see was a huddled form but they clearly had red hair and were either asleep … or dead.

Ginny immediately threw open the door and rushed in; however, I hung back. That wasn't any old red-haired person; it was unmistakable even in this bad lighting and the person's current condition.

"Ron!" cried Ginny, sliding to her knees and shaking him, hoping that he was only asleep or passed out.

I couldn't blame her, of course, I would be a horrible person if I thought that he deserved to be here, but that did not mean that I had to be happy about running into him, even under the extreme circumstances.

Reluctantly, I knelt down beside him just as he started to wake up; clearly he was at least still alive. I wasn't heartless and I was grateful to see that he did not appear to be injured, yet mildly malnourished.

Within a couple of minutes he was fully conscious and registering the fact that there were people in his cell with him.

"Ginny?" he asked, looking at her closely. The dim light made it hard for him to really tell but he quickly realised that this wasn't a trick on his mind and he knew she was actually here.

"Wait," he said quickly, turning to panic before his eyes fell on the open cell door, "please tell me you're here doing the damage and you haven't been caught by the bastards."

Ginny chuckled, "No, Ron, we're here to rescue you."

"We're?" he asked before looking around.

I barely had a second to regain my composure and give him the tiniest of smiles, it wasn't that I still hated him or anything, I knew (through various letters with some of the Wesley family) that he had been managing to turn it around and of course there was also the fact that he was married now.

"Hermione, bloody hell. You actually got my letter?"

Suddenly a lot of things made sense. "_Your_ letter?" I asked. So that was who the other one was from! The unsigned one that both Draco and I had received when we first got word of all of this happening. Truthfully, that mystery had slipped to the back of my mind until now, it hadn't really seemed important but at least now I knew.

"Yeah, anyway, what about Harry? Have you guys found him yet?"

Ginny's face fell then. "You mean he's not down here somewhere?" she asked.

"No," he said, suddenly his face screwed up in pain and I knew that there were some internal injuries that we needed to worry about.

"Ginny, you're going to hate this but he needs help - medical help that I can't provide. He needs to be taken to St Mungo's."

She growled in frustration, but as a coughing fit overtook her brother she knew that I was right.

"They shouldn't try to arrest you, it's Draco and I who they want, and we're the ones the Ministry is after. Take him, Ginny, I'll go get Harry and take these bastards down."

She cursed but gave the tiniest nod of her head. Ron would have protested if he could, but his condition seemed to be worsening as we spoke. Ginny quickly levitated him and rushed out of the room.

I quickly stood and decided that my next move needed to be meeting up with Draco. Hopefully nothing had happened to him in the time we had been parted.

I followed Ginny until she turned to head back the way we had come. It was there that we exchanged a very brief goodbye and she rushed off. I quickly went back into stealth mode as I didn't know who, or what, could be around each new, and possibly frightening, corner.

I didn't hear a thing for a while, not even the lightest footstep from above which started to really worry me. I needed to find Draco before either of us ran across any more danger.

It was then that horrible thought struck me, what if they had found him? What if they had captured him? What if …?

I stopped my train of thought. Who was I kidding? He would be fine. He was Draco Malfoy and, as much as I hated to admit it, he was even better than me at duelling.

I knew that he had come this way and had checked all the rooms before moving on. I carefully listened at all of them, casting detection spells for any silencing charms, before I moved on. I would hate to have gone ahead when he was stuck back here somewhere.

Once I found no signs of Draco, I continued on the path that he would have taken, hoping that I found him before he found someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Well, a little bit of a cliff hanger. Don't worry it will be resolved fairly soon. Just a couple more chapters now. I don't think I'll continue on too much - just enough to tie everything up.

I hope you guys aren't too disappointed in this chapter. Hopefully I get some inspiration to put some nice Dramione and some real action scenes in the next one.

One last thing, I really feel that I don't do this enough, but I just want to give a huge shout-out to my beta reader 'SilverStreaksofStardust' they are absolutely amazing and my work would be a total pit of unintelligible ramble without their help.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**A/N**: Sorry guys, the time jump was purely because I couldn't find inspiration to write it any other way. I hope you aren't to disappointed with me.

**Hermione**

This was not how I wanted it to go at all.

At least Ginny had gotten out already.

I had expected a secret mission, where we infiltrated their base, got Harry and quickly took them down. Not the freak show that we were in now with one guy who had a supersized head, another with a few fingers missing, two with their wands at our throats and Draco…

Well, he was a ferret now, wasn't he?

Oh, and Harry? Not even in the same bloody room. No, he wasn't even on the property; upside though? Apparently he was being held in the Ministry, simply disguised as a bloody drinking fountain in the misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department.

To say I was starting to get annoyed was an understatement. It had been fine at first, after Ginny left. I had managed to track Draco down in, what appeared to be anyway, an abandoned lounge room. However, we unknowingly set off an alarm and activated a devilishly fiendish trap. I wasn't one to compliment these guys, they had made so many mistakes before this, but that trap had really been a genius idea. Luckily for me Draco had walked into it first, allowing me time to spring out of the way, but unfortunately a torrent of potion sprayed out of some disguised pumps. The force of the spray meant that Draco, trying to breathe, ended up swallowing it and, within seconds, he was a tiny white ferret on the floor, under a cage that had been dropped from the ceiling. If it had been a single invader it would have been the perfect plan; however, because I was there I managed to free Draco and had just enough time to leave the room before the sound of running footsteps reached my ears.

There had been quite the fire fight and chase then. I had fled; however, because of their numbers, which was surprising considering what we had originally thought, they caught me. Of course I didn't go down without a fight and neither did a transfigured Draco. He was the one who had bitten of the man's fingers after he had attempted to kill me.

Currently though, I needed a plan; as the idiots who were pointing their wands at me and Draco, who I was currently cradling in my arms, looked furious and about ready to kill us both.

Nothing was coming to me of course; it was always the times of crisis when my brain failed me…

Unless…

And just like that a plan hit me, in good time too because a second later and I would have been dead meat.

My brain instructed me to get back to my handbag, which I had dropped during the previous skirmish, but to do that I needed to get over the flipped couch that currently sat behind me. I was no acrobatic, but with the help of a spell I sent myself, and Draco who was clawing on for dear life, flying over the couch just as spells from my 'captors' hit the spot where I had just been sitting.

The couch provided a few seconds of cover to send back a couple of spells of my own and, thankfully, I managed to petrify one of my attackers. With a spectacular dive and shield spell, that Draco assured me had looked bloody awesome from his spot clinging to my shoulders afterwards, I reached it.

I didn't get a second to look for what I wanted though because a multitude of spells came at me from my opponents.

I ducked, but when one hit me it didn't immediately seem that bad though so I decided to ignore it until I was out of immediate danger.

I finally got a chance to accio the potion I wanted out of my bag. I hadn't really wanted to use it, it could very well hurt me as much as it was going to hurt these guys but I didn't really have a choice at this point. I tried to head back to the couch, but I knew that I was really running out of time and, as another wave of spells headed my way, I had no choice but to throw the potion before I could find cover.

This potion worked like an actual muggle grenade. Much like the last vial I had used today, this one had two separate components and when it smashed, which it did now, the two reacted to create a mass explosion.

I didn't have time to make it to cover myself but there was just enough time to throw Draco, keeping him safe from the blast, before the force of it knocked me away, slamming my body into the wall behind me.

I just hoped that it had taken out all of the attackers as well.

**. . .**

There was a loud ringing in my ears, one much louder than the other. Simply breathing, trying to draw that much needed air, was painful and I shook with the effort that it took.

I couldn't even tell if I had any other injuries, everything simply hurt way too much. I couldn't…

**. . .**

I was moving: there were strong arms wrapped around me as the wind whipped around me. That was odd … why was there wind? Wasn't I inside? The attackers … Draco! I tried to struggle, however, that caused pain that radiated from my lungs to burst forth and once again I couldn't bear to breathe.

"_Hermione_!"

**. . .**

Soft sheets … Yellow … Flowers? There were fractions of memories that were flooding my thoughts before I suddenly managed to open my eyes fully, a deep breath finally entering my lungs. It hurt, but it wasn't a sharp pain, simply a dull ache that I could ignore. The need for air was more prominent.

A few more clear, clean breathes entered my lungs as I looked around. This was definitely not any room in the castle…

Draco! Harry!

Abruptly, I tried to move; it didn't matter where I was - I _needed_ to find them! I needed to make sure they were all right! If Draco was hurt, then Harry had never been found.

As my breathing turned erratic, and pain started to radiate from various parts of my body, an alarm sounded and swiftly there were several people rushing into my room.

None of their faces were familiar, though, and I continued to struggle, even without a wand and with two guys holding my arms and forcing me back onto the bed I tried to break free.

They didn't understand! I needed to find them! I needed to make sure they were all right.

Suddenly a faint shouting from outside the room sounded very familiar.

"Sir! You can't go in there! You might just make it worse! She needs to be calmed down!"

"I'm what she needs! Do you think a mass of unfamiliar faces is helping her keep calm? Let me through!"

"Draco," my voice was quiet, sore and scratchy, but I knew that voice and suddenly I tried to fight harder, I had to see him for myself.

"Draco!" I tried again, this time my voice got a little louder and I managed to shake one of the guys trying to hold me down.

"I'm going to have to knock her out," said someone else in the room, but I was too frantic to notice it.

I needed to see him.

"DRACO!"

"HERMIONE!" And suddenly he was there, the door open and his face immediately calming me.

I stopped struggling as he rushed forward, and shook off the guys who were holding me down.

"Hermione," he said, hands cupping my face as a relieved smile broke out across his face.

"Draco – I –" I hiccupped and then before I knew it, I was crying. "You're okay."

"Yeah, we all are."

"H-H-Harry?" I asked, urgently needing to know if he was okay.

"Yeah," said Draco, pulling a face, "he's as fit as a fiddle, just a couple rooms away from you actually, but no," he added, suddenly able to tell about what I wanted to do next, "you can't go and see him yet."

I wanted to pout, but now that panic wasn't clouding my thoughts or my actions I could feel the pain that seemed to pulse all through my body.

I sighed but found that it hurt quite a bit and winced.

Draco gently moved me back onto the middle of the bed, tucking me in. I hadn't noticed it before, but as he had been talking to me all but one other person left the room. I could only assume that the person left was my doctor.

"I'm at Saint Mungo's, right?" I asked, suddenly afraid that this might all be happening in my head.

"Yeah, it's alright Hermione. You're safe now. We all are."

"Miss," said the doctor, making Draco send a glare her way.

"You really need to rest now, to get better. I have a couple of potions that you need to drink but then you really must get some sleep."

Draco continued to glare at her, but she brushed right by him to hand me one of four potions that she was carrying.

I sighed. I wanted to whine and complain, but in reality, _she_ was a doctor she did know what was best.

"If everyone else is all right…" I said, looking to Draco for confirmation.

He nodded, but continued to glower at the doctor, apparently wanting his spot back.

"Alright then, I guess I can check on them in person once I wake up," I said, intently looking at the doctor to make sure she knew that I wasn't kidding.

The doctor grimaced but nodded, clearly willing to agree to anything as long as I took the potions that she was offering.

Finally I took the potions from her and drank them one by one, grimacing at the taste.

"See you in the morning, hey Draco?" I said, feeling the last potion start to take effect as I started to get drowsy.

He smiled again, an expression that seemed permanently reserved for me, "I'll be here when you wake up this time."

I grinned and tried to tell him that I loved him; however, I was dragged into sleep by the potions.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Yeah, I know it was short, and choppy, and generally a bad chapter but I just… I liked this way. I wouldn't have gotten through writing the details of the rest of the rescue mission… it would have taken me weeks. So this was really the best way.

I like it though, so I hope you guys don't hate it too much.

One or two more chapters to go, guys, hopefully I'll wrap up all loose ends in the next one, and we'll finally see what happened to that marriage law, eh?

Anyway, thank you all for reading!

And once again, a massive thanks to my beta reader, SilverStreaksofStardust!


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Draco**

It had been a ridiculous couple of months, to say the least. Two laws, two near-death experiences, a whole new relationship and a world of … well, unfortunate events.

It wasn't _bad_ exactly.

I couldn't bring myself to regret anything, not a single thing because if I did that, then that meant that I regretted Hermione, and I would certainly never, ever do that.

When she woke up the next morning, she demanded to see Potter, naturally. Potterett was there, and even the Weasel. To say the room had been a happy one was an understatement. I hadn't wanted to stay around and thankfully, as Hermione was distracted, I got a chance to sneak away.

I hadn't left St Mungo's again since the night that I had brought Hermione here. I was afraid of what was waiting for me outside, I guess.

After rushing the bleeding Hermione into one of their emergency wards, I had done what she would have expected me to: I had gone off to find Potter. I had run into Potterett in one of the waiting rooms as I rushed to leave. I had told her what had happened, why I was here and what I was going to do. She had, as you would expect, demanded to go with me.

I hadn't really cared to ask why she had been in the waiting room, back in the castle Hermione had told me what had happened, but I hadn't had much time to process that.

I hate to think what would have happened to me if Ginny hadn't come along. It was her presence and word that had allowed us to get to Harry. Her persistence and reputation had kept the Ministry Officials from hauling me away and her fierceness that had helped keep my mind on track when all I wanted to do was go and find out how Hermione was doing.

The second that Harry Potter was transfigured back into himself, I had been able to physically and mentally leave, without fearing Hermione's rath when she woke up. If everyone had not been as shocked as they were, I'm sure someone would have stopped me; however, as it was I left Ginny to take care of everything and to tell everyone the truth.

Apparently, all the Ministry employees were going through a thorough investigation once again and everyone who had been a part of the secret organisation was being put into jail, but why am I hiding in a hospital?

Well, that was easy. There had not yet been word on the laws that had passed. Everyone was still reeling from the fact that yet another organisation had managed to infiltrate the Ministry. Harry was still recovering himself, so there really wasn't a voice of common sense at the moment.

I'm sure if Hermione knew of my concerns, she would brush them aside, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to voice them.

As you would expect, tomorrow the whole truth would all be published in the Daily Prophet; which meant that now my fate was being left up to the people.

It was quite late currently and, once again, I was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair beside Hermione's sleeping form. I was lucky really, without the marriage law that was technically still in effect I wouldn't be classified as her 'family' but as it was, I was the only one labelled who weren't also currently checked in at Saint Mungo's.

I could feel jealousy over the fact that Potter was labelled as her family at another time; currently I was just glad that she was alive.

Eventually, despite my whirling thoughts, I fell asleep; still trying to keep my ever watchful gaze over my angel.

**. . .**

The next morning, the following article was published in the Daily Prophet.

**Wizarding World Shaken Once Again**

…

_Our leading reporter has recently investigated the wild rumours about the Ministry being, once again, infiltrated!_

With the recent laws already having everyone heads positively spinning it turns out that they weren't even real laws! Our very own beloved Harry Potter was kidnapped, and has been proven to be an imposter for the last couple of months!

This is what led Ginny Potter to flee her home a little over two weeks ago, (see the last issue for more information on her).

Last Friday evening, none other than ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Potter burst into the Ministry, racing down to the misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department and transformed what appeared to be a simple 'water cooler' into our very own Harry Potter.

Ginny Potter then went on to explain how this had all come about, "A couple of weeks ago I started to realise that the man I was living with was _not_ my husband. I did not want to panic or confront him, as I feared I would never find what happened to the real Harry. I fled to my dear friend Hermione's house in Italy, where we proceeded to make plans on ways to find Harry. After an unprovoked attack on her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, we all fled knowing that we could not find Harry if we were captured ourselves. We eventually found the base where this group, LOSV, were hiding and proceeded to take them down and find the real Harry's location."

She did not answer any questions and proceeded to leave the Ministry, leading Auror's to both her apartment to apprehend the imposter and the 'LOSV's' base of operations.

What was this group? Why did Ginny not approach the Ministry for help? What is going on between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?

Only time will tell, thankfully we have been assured that the laws that this group forced into place, the re-trialling of the Death Eaters and the Marriage Law are being revoked.

Read the next edition, with a personal interview with the recovered Harry Potter himself, to find out more!

- Article by _Bran Ollid._

Hermione was still sound-asleep when the prophet arrived, which I was glad for. It gave me a moment to consider its words, to be grateful that I would not be sent to Azkaban but also to wonder at what will happen to my relationship with Hermione now.

Yes, she had said she loved me and I knew that my feelings for her were genuine and true, but we had only ever gotten together because of that blasted law. The fear that she would now turn around and change her mind gripped my heart with cold fingers.

When she awoke, I handed her the article and celebrated my impending lifetime of freedom with her. She didn't mention the marriage law, and I couldn't bring myself to raise the subject either.

Later that day they said that Hermione could go home, apparently all internal injuries had been healed but she would still have to take a couple of potions.

Without needing to talk to me directly, she took my hand and waited for me to apparate us both.

The second the cold air hit me, I took a giant breath of relief. It was freezing, and yet, I couldn't be happier. In fact, it looked like it might snow but that didn't really matter to me right now.

I turned to Hermione to express my joy at being back to find her just as happy as I was.

It was late afternoon here and as we headed up the beach, for that was where I had apparated us to, we were both happy to simply bask in being back. After a short walk, Hermione's house came into view and we hurried our pace as the chill started to set in.

"Home sweet home," Hermione sighed as she unlocked the front door.

I followed her inside as she turned the lights on and started up a fire in the lounge room. For the first time in a while I felt out of place; I wasn't sure if things should, or could go back to the way things had been. I still didn't know if everything we had was still there or if now that the law was gone things would change.

"I think I'm in need of a strong cup of tea," she said, though I could see even the short walk had started to tire her out.

"I'll get it!" I said quickly. "You just have a seat; I'll bring it to you."

She smiled gratefully at me and in that moment I didn't care about where we stood or what the, now nonexistent, law meant. I just wanted to take care of her, and make sure she was okay.

I shot her a brief grin back before heading into the kitchen. The familiarity of everything was strange, but nice. It felt like everything should be different but then again it should be exactly how it was. It really was hard to explain.

The kettle boiled and I grabbed two mugs, making sure hers was exactly how she liked it at a nice temperature before heading back into the living room where a snuggled up Hermione was half asleep on the couch, staring off into the flames of the fire.

"Here you go," I said, carefully handing the cup to her before taking a seat beside her. She quickly changed positions so that she could lean on me and suddenly everything just fell into place. As she thanked me for the tea and tucked her head into my shoulder I couldn't help but feel like I suddenly knew everything that I needed to.

It didn't matter that the law was no longer there, it didn't matter that our relationship had started because of it. What mattered was how we both felt now and if there was one thing I had never doubted it was my current feelings for her. She was everything and had been for a while now. I loved her and she loved me which meant that it didn't matter that we weren't together because of some dumb law, now at least we could be together on our own terms.

We might get married one day but that didn't matter now, that was a possibility of our future and I was suddenly very grateful that the choice had been given back to us. This way, if we ended up together we would know that it had been our choice, our words, our promises that had led us there and our love that would make the bond stronger.

There would be no 'what ifs' now.

Now it was just us, our feelings and any future that we wanted.

I smiled as Hermione placed her cup on the table and snuggled in closer. Her breaths deepened and I felt her completely relax as she fell asleep.

Gently I placed my own cup next to hers and picked her up. It was high time we got to sleep in our own bed once again and I wasn't going to let a simple thing like tiredness stop us.

Soon I had her tucked under the sheets as I carefully brushed some stray strands of hair away from her face.

She looked so peaceful…

I quickly got changed and lit the fireplace that sat in her bedroom. As the flames set about fighting the chill I climbed under the covers and carefully pulled her into my arms.

A soft smile graced her features as she stirred just enough for her to realise where she was. I smiled contently.

Soon enough I also fell asleep but just before I did so, I whispered quietly, as to not wake her, "Merlin I love you, I hope you know that. Even without this law, someday I hope that I'm lucky enough to marry you."

Of course I didn't know it than, but apparently she heard me and a couple of months later, verging on the year mark, as everything settled down and we all fell back into new peaceful routines, she did agree to marry me. She told me of this very night and how she was as determined as I had been to make that dream come true one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I know that there isn't a lot of Hermione in this chapter but don't worry, the next one (and the last one) will be from her perspective and it will tie everything up once and for all.

I hope you've all enjoyed my story, despite its faults, and I just want to thank all of you for sticking with it till the end.

You are all wonderful, and I thank you for all the support that you guys have given me.

Again, a massive, huge, tremendous shout-out to my beta who has also stuck with me to the end and has helped me in so many ways. SilverStreaksofStardust, yeah, I'm talking about you.

Anyway, thank you all for reading.

Later lovelies.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**A/N**: I have just realised that I keep referencing the law as a marriage law. I just want to apologise for the inaccuracy but as this is the last chapter I won't be going through and fixing it. I hope you lovely readers can look past it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

I woke up next to Draco, in my own bed with not a single thing out of place. There was not a worry on my mind, or an important event that I needed to get to or deal with.

I sighed in contentment as I turned over and snuggled closer to him. Everything was okay now; there was no one that could ruin what we had. Of course, when I had heard that the marriage law was being revoked, I had briefly questioned where our relationship stood but I had quickly brushed those doubts aside. A law didn't affect feelings; it didn't matter where they had started. All that mattered was how we felt _now_. I knew that, and I hoped that Draco did as well.

Carefully, I wrapped my arms around him, as to not wake him, and settled back in. If there was one thing that we both deserved now it was a little snuggling time.

Unfortunately though, all good things must come to an end and with a rather loud knock at my front door, my snuggling time had to go back onto the shelf.

Draco started awake and quickly sat up, immediately alert and apparently still having issues sleeping after our recent ordeals.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" he asked, shaking his hair out of his eyes as he tried to search for any form of a threat.

I laughed. "It's okay, Draco, it's just someone at the door. I'm sure it's nothing." Of course, I didn't know that but really, _surely_ there couldn't be another immediate danger waiting for us.

I climbed out of bed and headed to my closet, really glad to actually have all my clothes back again. Draco still sat stunned on the bed as he tried to remember that everything was over now, that we were safe. I knew the best thing was to just let him work through it so I chucked him a change of clothes, after I was already dressed, and headed out of my room to go and see who was at the door.

There were still things that hurt and pulling my shirt over my head had not been easy, but I was nowhere near as exhausted as I had been yesterday. There was just something about being home that seemed to help me regain my energy.

As I heard Draco start to dress, I headed down the stairs and opened the front door to see who it was.

"_HARRY!_"

Suddenly at the sight of his unruly hair, his shocked expression, and an air about him that was just so … _Harry_, I ran forward and flung my arms around him. He really was safe.

"You're out!" I exclaimed, and took a step back to take a good look at him. He looked a little uncomfortable at the attention, but didn't seem to mind that much.

"Yeah, I was released yesterday," he said.

"Yeah, you know I'm here too," said a voice from behind him.

"GINNY!" I squealed, lunching myself in her direction and also wrapping her in a bear hug. Admittedly that did hurt a little, but I was much too excited to see them both okay, here, together to worry about myself.

"Come on in! Do you want anything, food, water, a drink? A cup of tea?" I ushered them inside and sat them down and the kitchen table, just like the time before all of this happened.

Ginny laughed. "Slow down Hermione, we're fine. Out of all of us, _you_ should be the one sitting down.

"Here, I'll get the tea, and Harry will catch you up on what's been happening."

She pushed me into a chair and headed over to the kettle. I kind of wanted breakfast, but I was still too excited to see them both alive and well. Obviously I had seen Harry while we were both in St Mungos but that was nothing compared to seeing him up and about.

"Hermione, who –" Draco trailed off as he came down the stairs, no shoes in sight with just a pair of slacks and a t-shirt. I had no idea when he started dressing so casual, but now that everything was settling down again, I could really start to appreciate it.

"Potter, Potterett. For once I can say that it is a pleasure to see you both."

Ginny grinned and before I could really process what she was doing – she hugged him.

The absolute stunned expression on Draco's face was priceless, but Harry's was so much better. Draco stood completely immobile, arms out stretched comically as he tried to process what was happening.

"Hermione… Her-Her … Hermione?!" he spluttered in fright. Apparently he can face the wrong end of a wand, but when it came to hugs? Well, it seems that he could only take those from me.

"Ginny, you might want to let the poor man go," said Harry through his laughter.

Ginny took a step back, and Draco could honestly not have looked more relieved.

"I'm sorry, but without his help I don't know how Hermione and I would have ever gotten as far as we did. He saved her life! He saved _your life_!" She took a step back and just grinned before punching him in the arm and heading back to the kettle.

It was the strangest thing that I had ever seen, and that was saying a lot in the wizarding world.

"She does have a point, thanks mate, for everything," Harry said, looking a little put off at having to thank Malfoy of all people. But Harry wouldn't be Harry without his ability to swallow his pride.

Obviously Draco wasn't very good at taking or giving apologies, and all he could really manage was a gruff nod before taking a seat at the table beside me.

"Well, I'm just glad that everything's okay now. No more odd laws and no more rouge groups after you, Harry," I said.

"I whole-heartedly agree," Ginny nodded, placing a cup in front of her husband before giving him a quick kiss and heading back for the others.

"Gross, Potterett," Draco said, pulling a face.

Naturally we all laughed and any serious mood that had threatened to descend was gone. I smiled and in turn gave him his own short kiss but he only poked his tongue at me before taking the offered tea cup from Ginny.

"Thanks Gin," I said as she gave me mine.

"So what happens now?" I asked, mainly talking to Harry, "don't you have some interviews with reporters – what are you going to tell them?"

He sighed and put his cup down. "You know, that's a really good question. I suppose I'll tell the truth that I wasn't really around for most of it. Ginny's told me her side of the story, but is there anything you two would like to add? Or I guess anything you'd like me to leave out? There's been a lot of talk about your relationship."

It was my turn to sigh now, didn't I know it. In the last couple of news papers there had been a lot of rumors about what was going on between Draco and I. I had no idea what to tell them of course; when the truth was that really we hadn't talked about it much recently.

"Just tell them that we're happy and anything else is our business," said Draco, eyes searching mine to see if I agreed.

I smiled at him gratefully.

"The reporters aren't going to like that very much," pointed out Ginny.

"That's their problem, isn't it?" asked Draco, a devilish smirk on his face. Somehow I didn't want to be the reporter that would try to wrong Draco; admittedly I wouldn't want to be the reporter to wrong me either.

"If they try for anything more tell them they can ask us in person, if they ever find us," I said, an idea suddenly popping into my head.

Harry looked at me, puzzled. "Won't they just come knocking at your door? How is that a good plan?"

Draco chuckled, "Potter, Potter, Potter, don't you know _anything_ about Hermione? Or even myself? Surely you realise you're talking to the brightest witch of our age and a Slytherin?"

Both Harry and Ginny looked more than confused but they both realised soon enough that we could handle ourselves.

"Well, have it your way, then," said Harry, shrugging.

I tutted, "Harry, to ask us in person, they would first have to find us."

And suddenly a light dawned in both their heads, "You've got false trails, don't you?"

"Oh, we've got more than that, we don't live in peace and quiet just because of the location," said Draco.

Of course, I'd never really had this discussion with him before, but really, two people who hated the media like we did would have more than a few precautions put in place in case anyone unwelcome came looking.

Ginny laughed, "Okay then, well that's all settled, but would you guys like to know one last thing?"

"And what's that?" asked Harry, once again perplexed.

She grinned, "We're all now – well, temporarily, at least you know until something else happens or comes along –"

"Gin," I interrupted, "get to the point."

"We're free, safe and together."

Well, as corny as it sounded, she did have a point.

I raised my teacup, "Even if it is just tea, I will toast to that."

The others laughed but joined me; clearly it was quite the happy occasion.

**. . .**

After Harry's interview the next day, many reporters went looking for the mysterious couple, though just as they themselves predicted, no one who they didn't want to could ever find them. There was plenty of gossip of course and occasionally they would say a calculated word or two for a little bit of fun but even to this day they have never really been found.

The Italian Ministry was always one for privacy, especially with a well placed bribe from our favourite couple.

Years later, of course everyone's questions would be answered, with a little boy and girl who attended Hogwarts three years apart; the boy being the eldest. They had the most peculiar mix of white blonde hair and chocolate eyes and that was quite enough evidence for some people.

The true details would not be given out until after their children were out of school and old enough to handle the media by themselves, for that was when, finally, the couple entered Britain once again and told everyone of their beautiful winter wedding in the snow, and of the exact birthday's of their children (with their consent, of course).

Obviously it was never the biggest news, but there were a lot of people who had been following the Malfoy's, that is past,present and future Malfoy's, stories for quite some time.

To this day they are happy and content. They have had no more enemies to fight, and no more missing friends, in fact they've gained a couple of old ones instead.

There really is no better ending than the one of Hermione Jean Malfoy and her husband.

**The End.**

**Author's Note**

Well, there we have it.

I'll keep this short, you guys are all amazing. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Thank you to my beta reader who is amazing and has helped me finish this, well, this shamble of a story. SilverStreaksofStardust yep, I'm talking to, and about, you.

Thank you to absolutely everyone who reviewed: those who prompted me to continue, those who gave me helpful criticism, and those who fired my desire to prove you wrong.

Thanks guys.

Until next time, lovelies.


End file.
